


I'm Not Your Omega!

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue gets pissed and does a violence, Blue wearing a dress, HT!Sans being a gross dude and getting handsy where it’s not appreciated nor wanted, M/M, On Hiatus, RP, Sans being a shippy wingman, a/b/o dynamics, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Blue’s been watching this angry little omega and he’d really, REALLY like to bang that smol angry bean, but he doesn’t want to be ruled by his hormones. Red’s not at all excited about having an alpha interested in him. He just wants to get through college unmolested thank you very much.(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spazzy wanted to play with the a/b/o stuffs. So we got ourselves a college au with a cross dressing alpha Blue, and a prejudiced, angry little omega Red.

The library was a pretty big building. Not too bad considering the amount of funding most schools got nowadays. Red figured it was probably something that had been financed a long time ago and the college had just managed to hold onto it. The windows were tall and stained. There were two floors with hundreds of shelves filled with thousands of books. All the better to accommodate the wide variety of degrees the school offered he guessed. It was one of the reasons he’d chosen to go here.

With the wide variety of classes and degrees, his brother would be able to do anything he wanted.

Most would choose a school based on their own aspirations, but Red’s first and only priority in life had always been his brother. As long as he could stay by his side, then everything would be fine. So U.G. University it was. The fact that he could still study the sciences, like he’d sort of always wanted, was just a perk.

It also helped that the dorms were pretty old fashioned. The rooms themselves were pretty small and just a bit cramped, but everyone got their own room and the buildings were sorted according to your orientation. Not sexual orientation of course (though it could be taken that way too) but by what you’d presented as. Alpha, beta, omega…. The world tried to pretend it was just a simple orientation. Something that was just a facet of a person, natural as your gender… But it was so much more than that.

Since he was young, Red had always known what he’d present as. If the tail hadn’t been a dead give away, his total devotion to his brother sure had been. He didn’t have it in him to be anything other than an omega, but that didn’t mean he had to damn well like it. People judged you when they knew your orientation. They looked at you and they saw exactly who they thought you were based purely upon what you presented as. Alphas were strong, pushy, bullheaded, and were often driven by the simple need to procreate. Omegas, on the other hand, were shy, withdrawn, passive, and would give their all for others. Betas were the middle road. Some saw them as useless, forgettable… People who would never amount to anything great but also weren’t seen as desirable enough to take care of.

The world tried to pretend they didn’t think this way, but Red knew better than that. ‘Progressive’ mixed dorms were just not a good idea. Gender didn’t matter a single bit when an omega went into heat and an alpha smelled it. Nature was going to run it’s course.

Red would be damn happy if he never had to encounter an alpha ever. He didn’t need some hot headed muscle brained idiot bearing down on him and making him their baby factory. He didn’t need someone looking at him and seeing some demure little bitch who would cave to their whims just because of what he’d presented as. He was his own damn person and he would never allow himself to be taken. So the sorted dorms were the best thing in the world to him. It gave him a space where he didn’t have to worry. Where he could retreat to and protect himself if things got bad. Which they sometimes did, since his heats had never really followed much of a schedule. Preemptive suppressants wasn’t something he was afforded. As soon as he started to show signs, however, there was his room. Where he could take his pills and safely wait for his body to cool.

So yeah. It was a pretty awesome school. He tried to remind himself of that as he sat at one of the many tables in the library, studying for a big test he was supposed to have in his computer science class. Next to him was his best, and probably only friend, Sans. Who was doing his best to convince him a transfer should be in order…

 

“I’m tellin ya Red, she’s totally into you! I swear I see her just about every time I see you.”

Red sighed.

“So fuckin what? Ya know I ain’t inta that sorta shit.” He growled, trying to re-apply himself to his work, head propped on one hand while the other hand turned a page in the heavy text book laid out on the table in front of him.

“Not like it’d kill you to get out, you know. If I were you, I’d be booking it over there to say hi.”

Red snerked a little at the joke, sharp toothed smile quirking up on one side. “Yeah? And who says it ain’t you she’s lookin at anyhow? Why not get over there, Romeo?”

Sans sat back in his chair, letting it tilt back on the back legs as he lazily balanced in place, hands in his pockets. “Nah. I only ever see her when you’re here. I’m certain you’re the one she’s checking out.”

“Heh. That one was a stretch, even fer you.” Red snickered as Sans shrugged.

Just to humor his friend, Red darted his eye lights over to his supposed admirer. Sure enough, starry blue eyes darted quickly away, a book in the girl’s ivory hands seemingly pulling her interest. She’d been staring at him.

Red scoffed. “She probably thinks I’m an alpha or some shit. Betcha she’s a simpering little omega bitch.” He turned back to his book.

“Aren’t you the simpering little omega bitch?” Sans smirked, an eye falling closed.

Red growled, only their long standing friendship and the threat of jail time keeping him from reaching over and snapping the other’s neck. “Ya know what I fuckin mean!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sans responded with an air of a person who’d had this conversation many times before. “You’re your own omega and ain’t no alpha gonna tie you down.” He said with a hint of a laugh.

“And don’t you fuckin forget it! I hate that stereotypical bullshit. She can take her pining and bark up some other god damn tree.”

“What if she’s a beta?” Sans leaned forward again, the legs of his chair hitting the carpet with a dull thud.

“So what if she is? Still ain’t interested.” Red grumbled.

“Come on, Red! We’re in college! These are the best years of our lives. Why don’t you try to live a little?”

“I’m livin just fuckin fine. I don’t need-”

“Here, as much as it pains me to put forth the effort, I’ll help you out this time.” Sans interrupted, then turned towards the girl and gave a short whistle to get her attention.

“What?! Wh-what the fuck’re ya doin?!” Red whisper yelled, pulling on Sans’ sleeve as his face flamed. Sans, of course, paid him no mind, waving at the girl and gesturing for her to come over. Red growled and once again considered the possibility of transferring to a different college just to get away from his shitty, asshole of a friend. He couldn’t bring himself to even look in the girl’s direction to see how she was responding. Maybe he should just get up and run to his room…

xxx

SHIT, that was close. Thinking to himself as he looked back down at his book, his face felt like it was on fire. That was the first time this semester that the other even glanced his way. His mind started swirling with the possibilities of the others talking about him, he had let Sans notice him staring but didn’t think he would actually mention something to Red, his Red.  
A small shiver went through his small form at the thought of Red being his as he stared at the words on the page without actually taking them in. His mind started to wander of that vicious grin and attitude cinnamon under him and melting away. His blush got brighter as he tried to get the images out of his mind.

He may be an Alpha but he wasn’t going to let his baser needs control him, he had waited this long to find a willing mate. He will wait even longer if he needed to. Never did he think he would find an angry omega that would trigger him at every step he took. Never did he think he would turn into a stalker to just get a glimpse of that angry expression turn into a smirk a chance to hear the other chuckle by something Sans had said.

A ping of jealousy started to bloom in him a bit from that thought but got quickly snuffed out when he heard a whistle. Looking up from his book he saw that Sans waving him over, his eyes filled with sparkles and stars at the opportunity that was just presented to him. In his mind it was Red on a silver platter with less clothes on but he pushed that aside as he got up and held the book to his chest, just about speed walking over.

Today's outfit was another design by his best friend Sugar, a shorter than needed baby blue skirt that came up to under his ribs with buttons a long white sleeved blouse with matching white thigh high stockings and heeled boots. The skirt bounced as he walked quickly probably giving more of a show then he intended.

Standing in front of the two of them he looked back and forth between the two not wanting to be rude but his start lingered for a second longer when he was staring at Red. The stars were dancing in his eye lights and you could see the excitement in his bones at being able to be this close, he could smell the nervousness of Red and he had to make a mental check that he wasn’t drooling. Yes he really, REALLY liked Red but if he said no then he wouldn’t do anything to the other. Just about mentally slapping himself he had to remind himself that this was a first meeting and to not mess it up with his perverse thoughts.

“Hiya! I’m Blue it’s nice to meet you! Well I’ve seen you around so I guess I’ve meet you before kind of but I was too shy to come say anything! I didn’t want to intrude on anything!”

Blue was just about bouncing in place from his excitement probably looking like an over enthusiastic Beta. He looked at the chair wondering if he should sit or not or if he was reading this situation wrong. He didn’t want to be overzealous and assume too much. Knowing he was known for reading situation wrongs more than once because he was trying to make it something to his liking. Damn his Alpha traits!

xxx

 

Red's face only grew redder as the girl got up and practically ran over to their table. Damn... Excitable, wasn't she... Or maybe just really enthusiastic about... Uh... Him? Yeah, no. That wasn't something that needed thinking about. At all. He did NOT need some uppity beta, or worse, omega, coming over here and throwing her soul at him. Sure he was loud and gruff and had a rather in your face attitude, but he was not an alpha! He didn't want some overly exuberant kid fawning over him and then getting disappointed with him because he wasn't what they were expecting.

He barely let the girl get her words out before he was gathering his books and standing. "Yeah, nope." He muttered, before he made for the front entrance where he would just check the damn books out and head back to his room. Was it rude? Yeah. Did he give a shit? Not even a little.

"Hey Red! Where you goin? Life is fleeting, pal! You gotta seize these moments!" 

Red could hear the laughter in Sans' voice as the guy called after him. Red spared him a single finger salute over his shoulder before he was out of sight of the two at the table.

Sans gave a short chuckle before turning back to 'Blue'. Red probably hadn't smelled it from the other side of the table, but Sans had. This wasn't some sweet little lady omega they were dealing with. He narrowed his eyes slightly, though his smile never wavered and his posture remained laid back.

"So. Just shy, huh? Exactly how long have you been stalking my pal? What're your intentions? And i'll let you know right now, if I don't like your answer, then buddy," his sockets went dark, "You're gonna have a bad time."

xxx

Watching Red walk away was sad but was still a very nice sight with his swishing tail of annoyance, he had to hold back a noise and his perverse thoughts before Sans pulled his attention back.

Flopping down and then sprawling on the table he pouted a bit towards the other not caring the tone he used. It was normal when people found out he was an alpha and it bugged him.

"May be hard to believe but I've never had a mate and hate being an alpha for the fact that everyone assumes I'll force them. Yes I'm very smitten with Red but I wanted him to approach me but he doesn't even know I'm alive!"

Blue let out a dejected whine before sitting back up and adjusting his shirt looking over at his current companion.

"He didn't even want to even try and talk!" He placed his hands on his head scratching it like some anime person. "Why did I ever think he would be interested in me! He could have anyone and everyone!"

He lays his head on the table again arms under he condones to look at sans while he talks.

"I'm sorry if I've been a creep lately, I blame the tail. Swishin in all that cute anger!" He realized what he said and say up slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my, that was suppose to be a inner thought! This is why Alphas suck! Stupid genes stupid thought stupid sexy Red!!!" 

He groaned loudly just about slamming his head into the table in front of him retreating every life choice at this moment.

xxx

 

Sans wasn't sure exactly what he'd been expecting. Maybe some posturing? A denial? A return of aggression? Not... well... This. He honestly had to exert a bit of willpower to keep from laughing. That didn't stop his grin from spreading way too wide though.

"Oh my stars..." He turned away, covering his face with a hand as he tried to reign in his mirth. An alpha who hated being an alpha wanted to court his best friend, the only omega he'd ever seen who hated being an omega. It was like they were made for eachother.

But that aside, 'cute anger'? 'Stupid sexy Red'? 'Could have anyone and everyone'? If Sans had guts he would be busting one. Just the thought of Red's face if he had heard any of that. Stars, he would take a picture. And make copies of the picture. And make copies of the copies. And then he would post them on every single surface in Red's room. Because Sans was a good, quality friend.

And also because he was a good, quality friend, he decided he simply had to step in here. At least a little bit.

With a breath, he turned back to Blue. "Ok, first, I liked your answer. That was gold. Second, just how much do you know about Red? I assume admiring from afar could only tell you so much." He propped his elbows on the table, setting his jaw in his hands,leaning forward and very ready to enjoy this conversation.

xxx

That question made him flush a bit as he looked to the side and away, talking about his stalking to Red’s friend seemed on a couple levels of weird.

“From what I gather from well… stalking, I feel weird saying that how about, Creative investigation! He is currently going for a degree in Theoretical physics and is quite intelligent. He has an older brother that he loves with all his heart as well as puns. His favorite condiment is Mustard and he lives in dorm 66, that one was a happy accident to find that out when I was heading back to my room one day and he was leaving his for what I assume an afternoon class. Oh Wowie I have become a stalker, I feel dirty now.”

xxx

Sans gave a low whistle. "Wow, yup. You're a bone-ified creep, buddy." He reached and patted Blue's shoulder in mock comfort. "Probably shouldn't let him know about that when you try talking to him again." Sans chuckled.

He honestly hadn't expected Blue to know so much, so he was just a little shocked. Had the guy really gathered all of that just from following Red around? And if he had, then how had Red not noticed? He could see a very stern conversation taking place with Red in the future about being more aware of his surroundings. If Blue had been just about any other alpha... Well. That was moot now, since Blue /was/ Blue and Blue was an adorable sweetheart. Guy reminded him of his brother a little bit actually. At Least in the sense that he was almost embarrassingly honest and straightforward when you caught him out on something he probably shouldn't have been doing.

xxx

“Yeah I won’t, I just don’t think he will talk to me. I don’t want to approach him, it always give the wrong ideas. I can’t even ask a classmate to team without them assuming I want more than just a project partner and it gets annoying teaming with only alphas who want to run everything and be the boss.”

His phone went off in one of his skirt pockets, pulling it out it was a text from his friend sugar.

Sugar: Out of class, meet me at dorm. NEW OUTFIT!

Blue giggled, his friend sugar was always adorable and the only Omega he was able to get along with.

Blue: At Library be there in a moment.

Putting his phone back in his pocket looking up at Sans.

“I know I’ve been a creep but I won’t try and talk to him, I don’t want him to feel pressure. I hope he talks to me one day but will understand if this crush is going to be one sided. My friend sugar wants to dress me up in a new outfit so I must go!”

Getting up and adjusting his outfit he starts to turn and head out.

“Tell Red I said Hi and that i'm sorry for making him run!”

With that he turned and started jogging out from the library knowing his friends long legs would make her get there a lot faster than him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans called after the retreating figure. "Stay sweet, Kid! I'll put in a good word for you!" He watched a little fondly as Blue darted out of the library. So he wore the girly outfit because a friend of his wanted to dress him up? What a sweetheart. He was sure the guy would be good for Red. Maybe it would knock that chip off his shoulder.

Pulling out his phone, he texted Red. 

Sans: hey. i got sum info on ur fair maiden. text me back.

Meanwhile, across campus, Red was just unlocking his dorm room door when his phone pinged. He pulled it out to check who it was from. If it had been his brother, Edge would have never tolerated being ignored. It was Sans, though, so he could suck it. Pocketing the device again, he went into his room and settled down to get some actual studying done. He wasn't sure why he ever did this anywhere else. His room was safe and quiet.

Though he did kind of miss the easy banter and occasional joke from his best friend... Red sighed. Oh well. Sans had been a dick. He could just fuck right off for a while. 

He got a few more texts, all from Sans and all equally ignored.

About a half an hour later his phone alarm went off, letting him know it was time for his last class of the day. It was one of those nasty two hour things, but it was only on wednesdays and fridays, so even if it cut into his time today, it freed him up on other days. 

As he stepped out of his room he wondered if someone had turned up the heat in the building. It wasn't exactly hot, but it was certainly warmer than was comfortable. Maybe a pyrope had been messing with the thermostat again... He grumbled, but made his way to class without another thought about it.

Half way through his class he'd decided he'd made a mistake. He'd tried to convince himself that maybe the thermostat in that building had been tampered with as well, but no other monster in the room had shown any signs of being bothered. Red had actually begun to sweat, breath getting heavy and a little strained.

His heat was starting up...

If he was lucky, it would hold off long enough for him to get out of here and back to his room. This was completely out of the blue for him. Not that his heat had ever kept to a schedule anyway, but he'd just had a heat three weeks ago! He should have had at least another week, maybe two before it was supposed to hit again! So his suppressants were still at the dorms instead of waiting for him in his backpack.

Fifteen minutes before class was due to be out Red had started to draw glances from an alpha or two who was seated near enough to him to catch a whiff. A shiver ran down his spine as he finally gave up on sitting through the rest of this class. He gathered his things in a hurry and ran from the room like it was burning. It may as well have been considering the temperature of his bones.

His face was flushed red, and when he exited out into the cool air of the encroaching evening, he barely took a moment to breathe a small sigh of relief at the drop in temperature. he couldn't afford to pause here, though. When his heat hit, it was always fast and hard. Already the first tingles of unwanted arousal were starting to make him itch. He could only imagine how strongly he must smell... 

Thankfully, there weren't many students still out at this late hour, so he met no one on the way back to the omega dorms. Or, well, at least he met no one who tried to stop or hinder him as he all but ran towards the one place he knew for a fact he would be safe. In an emergency, he could probably go to Sans or Edge's dorm room, but that would just be mortifying. They didn't have heat suppressants on hand after all...

Red just about slammed open the door to the dorm building, shutting it behind him and leaning against the door for a moment as he allowed himself to catch his breath after the mad dash across campus. This was an omega building. He should be safe here. Feeling a little more safe, but still fidgety and in a hurry, he walked briskly down the hall towards his room.

xxx

Before he even knocked on the door Sugar was opening it to let him in,

“Welcome Blue! I can smell that you must have been around Red again. Your pheromones are off the chart. Come in change and spill my little Blue doll!”

Smiling and walking in he started to undress in the small living space they were provided for a dorm room, Blue long lost his modesty around Sugar and found it much easier to just quickly change or she would do it for him.

He loved his dear from but she got demanding and very hands on most times when it came to her fashion, it made him happy that at least one omega called him friend like this. Even if her older brother was an overprotective Alpha that gave him more than one dirty look and talk about hanging out with her so much as well as being in her dorm room so much that he left the smell of blueberries on her.

Sugar didn’t take kindly to her brother trying to force her to not to be friends with Blue in the start but they both assured him there was nothing going on besides him getting dressed up as the outfits soon showed him and he busted up laughing when he first saw Blue dressed up in a Sugar original.

Time ticked on and now blue was wearing a completed and adjusted outfit. Even though it had mesh connecting everything it was still a very revealing dress, feeling more exposed than normal he flushed and looked over at Sugar who was sitting on her bed gushing over Blues outfit.

“OH WOWZERS! Blue you look to die for! No way Red can ignore you in this!”

His face light up more, had sugar really made him this outfit to try and attract Reds attention!

“Sugar!!! I can’t wear this out!”

Then Sugar looked at him with pleading misty eyes and Blue had to clutch the front of his dress

“NO! Not the eyes! Not the cute misty eyes!!! My only weakness!!! Fine! I will wear it! I swear you take advantage of my weakness to much!”

Sugar giggled before pulling blue into a hug that fully engulfed him and he stuck his tongue out,  
“Stuff like this is why your brother thanks were an item all the time!”

“Oh pish posh, Blood is overprotective and worries too much about me! I can take care for myself and not like many want an extremely tall omega for a mate.”

Sugar giggled again knowing that even though she was cute she was less than desirable due to her height. Blue wiggled out her grasped adjusting the short ruffled skirt and looked himself over. He guessed he didn’t look that bad, sugar clothes were adorable this one was just very minimal in the actual clothing department.

“Well it’s getting late I should head back to my room, you know Alphas aren’t allowed in the omega dorm after dark.”

Heading to the door he opened it waving at Sugar when the smell hit him, he knew this smell. It was stronger though. He head snaps to his left and just a few steps away was Red. His eyes light grew when realization came over him and his body acted before he could stop himself the last thing he heard was Sugar asking what was wrong before was pinning Red up against a wall hands pinned up above his head. Blues mouth was parted just enough to see his fangs and a blue tongue hiding behind them. In his heels he was the same height as Red so he was staring into the other's eye light with hunger and need.

Leaning over he started to nip at the tips of the long spikes of his collar a growl vibrating from him…...  
xxx

 

Almost there. He was almost there. By now his body was on fire, his heat in full swing as it raged through him. He could feel his magic swirling in his lower body, his soul trembling with the need to coalesce in his rib cage. He hated this... This was the absolute worst thing about being an omega!

He trailed one hand along the wall, cautious of the possibility that his legs might give out beneath him. Just one more hallway then he'll see his room. He'll be able to take his pills and then he'd just have to wait for this to go away.

A door opened. He heard voices. He barely had time to focus on them before his world shifted and his vision was narrowed to a pair of pin point lights in front of him. Pin point lights that sat in wide, dark sockets on a rounded, ivory face.

His hands were over his head, pinned to the wall, his feet only just staying under him. The smell of blueberries and an alpha's musk invaded his senses and his entire being sang with the need to give himself to this alpha, to be mated, to be bred.

He whimpered, fear bleeding into his eyes as he tried to will away that completely unwelcome feeling and struggle free, but he couldn't get his body to do what he wanted. He could barely focus on...

"You... Y-you're a-..." He recognized that face. He recognized the sparkling stars in those eyes. He'd seen them earlier. The... Girl? No... No he could damn well smell the masculinity on this guy. He was an alpha.... He was being followed by an alpha.... an alpha who now had him pinned to the wall while his heat poured over him and made the both of them powerless to stop what was likely to be a very sudden and painful coupling on the damn hallway floor. Red could feel tears gathering in his dark sockets.

The guy (what even was his name again?) leaned forward with a growl, nipping at the ever present collar around his neck. Red could feel his breathing picking up as terror and arousal warred within him, a small whispered noise that might have been 'stop' falling from his trembling mouth. Was this really how his first time was going to go down? In a heat crazed frenzy at the hands of an out of control alpha? One who was wearing a god damned dress?!

xxx

Switching so only his left hand held the others his right grabbed at Reds left leg starting to pull it up before the next thing he knew he was being pulled away and easily scooped up by his friend Sugar, she looked down at Red with an apologetic look.

“He doesn’t mean this, it’s your heat! Get back to your room Red! Come on Blue let’s get you to your dorm.”

Blue was trying to get out of the others grasp but the much larger Skelton was able to hold onto him with ease, he was growling and hissing his baser desires kicking in from how strong the smell of heat coming from Red.

“Let me go! Sugar! Red smells amazing! I Need him! I WANT him! I LOVE HIM! LET ME GO!”

Sugar sighed as she started walking towards the exit, “Blue I know you do but you and I both know you don’t want this. You hate being an Alpha don’t let it control you doll.”

Blue went limp in the other’s arms and whined knowing this to be true and hiding himself in the comfort of his friends scent and trying to block out Reds overwhelming one. In a pathetic whisper that he hoped only Sugar could hear he spoke.

“He won’t ever like me now, I’m just another stupid Alpha to him.”

Sugar was shushing him, it was part way back crossing across the beta’s dorm area when Sugar stopped seeing Honey. Calling him over she caught him up with what just happened.

“It’s okay Blue, you can find someone better.”

Still clinging to Sugar he turned hissing his words out at his brother.

“I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE BEFORE RED!”

His face once again in sugars chest his body still felt warm from having Red like that, the affect the other had on him was great. Just the smell of his heat rendered him a slave to his inner Alpha. Time trickled by and Honey and Sugar talked letting Blue calm down more.

“Coming back from your last class Honey?”

“Yeah, learning how to make glass sugar it’s been fun but making sure you get the air bubbles out before it fully sets can be tricky.”  
The cooking and baking classes were on the other side of the Beta dorms so Honey often walked through them on his way back.

xxx

 

There was a hand on his leg and the monster holding him to the wall was crowding him, pressing against him, suffocating him... And his body cried out for more. He pressed into the touches a sob tearing its way free before the alpha was wrenched away from him.

With the other gone, Red couldn't support himself anymore, crumpling to the floor like the pile of scattered bones he was. His soul was throbbing, his magic glowing from within the confines of his clothes. He could barely hear the words of the obscenely tall monster in front of him over the pounding in his head.

He thought he heard his name. He tried to focus, but the smell of an aroused alpha was dominating his mind. He heard the alpha start to shout and he both wanted to throw himself at the alpha's mercy and run as far away as he could manage. He was left as a distressed, panting mess on the floor as the tall monster left, Red's alpha in tow.

Moments later, with the smell fading and reality trying to reassert itself, Red had the presence of mind to hate himself for the thought. 'His' alpha? No! Red didn't now and never would have a fucking apha! It was just his heat! His heat was making him think all kinds of weird shit!

Shakily, he brushed his sleeves across his face to rid himself of the unshed tears and pushed himself to his feet, all but running the remaining distance to his room. His hands shook as he pulled out his key and pushed it into the lock. His dirty mind equated the action with a much more lewd type of insertion and it made his body shudder. Fucking heat... There was nothing sexy about a god damn key! What the fuck?!

He shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind him, stomping over to his desk where he kept his pills. He immediately fished one out and swallowed it down dry.

He stood there for a moment, wishing the suppression could just work faster. He propped both hands on the desk, shoulders shaking. With a snarl he slammed a hand against the desk before he fell forward, resting his heated face against the cool surface and curling his arms protectively around himself.

It had almost happened... If that other omega hadn't been there... Would Red have even fought? He liked to think he would have, but the way his body had responded to that alpha's touch the way his magic had surged and his form had pushed against the other's... Was he really so weak willed? Heat or no, there was no excuse for that! What the fuck was wrong with him? He hated this... He hated this so fucking much! Could he even really blame the alpha when he himself had had so little control over himself?

He sobbed against his desk, crumpled form sinking until his knees met the carpet, and still his body throbbed with need, his magic having formed in the hallway, the very moment he'd smelled that alpha. A shaking hand moved to cup the mound between his legs, fingers pushing against the wetness and drawing a whimper from him. The suppression took a while to take effect. It took even longer if he wasn't able to take it before his heat fully set in.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't like anything to do with his heat. He felt like all of his control was gone, like he was a puppet being tugged around at his embarrassing nature's whims. 

God damn omega body... God damn hormones. God damn alpha for getting him so wound up when all he'd wanted was to get to his room. What was an alpha even doing in the omega dorm to begin with?! And what had he been wearing?! Some fucking lacy, filly bullshit... It was far more befitting of someone much more submissive and effeminate. Yet somehow it still looked fucking good on him. What gave that guy the right to look like that? All soft and innocent seeming, but the way he'd pushed Red up against the wall had certainly put the lie to that image, hadn't it.

Without his notice, his hand had popped open the button on his jeans, tugged down the zipper and slipped inside. In his mind's eye he saw that alpha's face. It looked so soft, flushed that gentle blue, but those starry eyes had pierced into him. He remembered pulling against the hands that held him, hands that had seemed so delicate and gentle, but hadn't budged at all with his struggles.

His fingers plunged deep inside of himself as he recalled one of those deceptive little hands moving to his hip, his leg, tugging to pull it up and around those skirt clad hips in order to open him up. To expose him to whatever the alpha had wanted to do to him.

Red shuddered and came to the thought of a growling voice and a desperate body pressing against him. Pulling his hand free, he glared at the red mess on his fingers. He growled a short curse and wiped the mess on his pants before standing on his shaky legs just long enough to step over to his bed where he collapsed. There was something seriously fucked up about this whole damn situation…

Elsewhere...

A button clicked and the static sound of the first few second of a tape could be heard before the air was filled with the gentle thrum of acoustic guitar and violin, a certain latin flair being recognizable in even just the first few notes. A spotlight shown down from the top of the dorm where the music also seemed to be originating. Under the glow of the light stood a figure, clad in a dapper tuxedo and a long black cape. Even a small top hat sat upon his head.

With a flourish, the figure cast out his arm, flinging the cape into a dancing cascade of fabric behind him, seeming to float slightly on the breeze. A single red rose was held in his white gloved hand.

"Honey!" He declared, a sharp toothed smile stretching across his scarred face. Alphys had said to wear a mask, but how could he possibly do that! What if his beloved didn't recognize him? It would completely negate all of his efforts! His lizard friend had gone on and on about the air of mystery and the burning need a romantic interest would feel to know the identity of such a shrouded person, but Razz was nothing if not up front with his methods. No. If... No, WHEN he caught the attention of his intended mate, it would be as himself. Not as some mysterious masked figure.

"I have come this eve to gaze upon your mesmerizing countenance and bestow upon you this gift. They say that red is the color of passion, of love! And both of those things burn brightly within me for you!" With graceful movement, and a loud 'Ha!' he threw the rose at Honey's feet, the stem puncturing the pavement upon which the other monsters stood. It had taken Razz forever to perfect that move.

"Until next we meet, my love! Adieu!" With another grand pose and a swirl of his cape, he dashed away. He'd gotten Alphys to let go of the mask thing, but she had been absolutely insistent that this part was the most important. He needed to leave and let his intended's love grow for him in his absence. Razz thought the only real way to appreciate his glorious self would be to bask in his radiance at all times, but he supposed he could see where his friend was coming from. After all, every time he saw his brother after a time apart, the mutt had only thrown himself at the shorter more fervently. 

And of course, as he rounded the corner, there was his mess of a brother, holding the now silent radio and snuffed spotlight.

"Amazing, M'lord! Surely anyone would throw themselves at your feet for such a performance!"

Razz stood tall, his shoulders squared and a confident smile on his face at the other's simpering. "Of course! I am the magnificent Razz, after all. Now come. I must plan my next appearance immediately!"

As he marched off, he didn't catch his brother peeking around the corner and throwing a glare at the hoodie clad monster his brother seemed to be so infatuated with. Then he too ran off, following after the much shorter monster like an eager puppy.

At the door of the dorm, there came a low whistle. "Welp. That was, uh, something."

Sans' eye lights gradually dragged over from where the eccentric duo had disappeared, to the small gathering in front of the building. Recognizing Blue, he frowned in concern. "Hey, buddy, you ok? Something happen?" He'd only just been leaving the dorm, planning on going to Grillby's for a quick bite to eat before bed, but if something was wrong with his friend's little admirer, he felt he should at least put a toe in to see what was wrong. The fact that the guy also reminded him of Pap probably also had a hand in his spiking concern.

xxx

 

Honey watch the over zealous performance and sighed before turning back to his brother ignoring the fact that pup was glaring at him, it wasn't the first and won't be the last from Razz the Alpha that had been trying to gain his affection since the start of the school year. 

Sugar and him continued to talk about their school related project but didn't get much into it before another voice chimed in. Taking in Sans before looking down at blue, sugar had started letting the others head in a comforting gesture. 

Sugar was the one to respond before honey did. She felt blue tense up in her arms, and with a sigh started to talk.

"Blue was leaving my room after dressing him up and Red walked by and he is in heat. I pulled him off before anything could happen but he is still having issues controlling himself. By the smell Red was in full swing and it well blue is worried the Red won't ever talk to him now."

Blue pushed away looking up at Sugar, "Why would he?! I attacked him! Just another stupid Alpha! Can't even control my own body!" 

Looking at his hands a mixed of emotions crossed his face. He could still feel the warmth and need coming from the other even after all this time his body twitched and he was about to start running but Sugar must have noticed clinging to him.

"Like I said now all 3 of us know you don't like this and don't want to force anyone."

Honey pitched in then, "Yea bro you may be an Alpha but you would never force someone you never have, so yea messed up this once everyone can make a mistake."

Blue was having a hard time believing them right now but nodded anyway...

 

Xxx

"You did what?!" Sans' eye flashed blue, but only for a moment. Blue was obviously beating himself up more than he probably deserved already. Sans took a second to breathe, running his hands over his face. "Just how far DID you go?"

He was going to need to run damage control on this, he was certain. He'd thought these two would be good for eachother, but if Blue had already tried to jump Red in the hallway while he was in heat... Fuck. This was probably really bad. Red hated his heats. He always felt so vulnerable and gross. To have an alpha jump on him in the middle of that...

He let out a quiet curse as he pulled out his phone and dialed Red's number. "Aaaand his phone is off. Great... Guess I'll see just how bad this is in the morning." He sighed and put his phone away.

xxx

A hand clutched to the front of Sugars shirt as the mentioning that Red’s phone was off turning and looking over towards Sans he spoke,

“I don’t remember much just the smell and the way his body pressed eagerly against mine.”

Blue shivered at the memory the part he remember so clearly was his scent and the way the others body moved into him that seemed so approving at that moment.

“Red is going to hate me now.”

Sugar started shushing him again Honey joining in close to show his loving support wishing he could hold his brother but knew that Sugar was his best friend.

“Bro why don’t you go get some rest? The farther away from the Omega dorm and us omegas the better your still in Alpha mode and can tell that your restraining yourself from running back there. Take a cold shower and try to sleep this off.”

Blue nodded before finally letting go of Sugar and getting off from her lap and turning to Sans again.

“You spend a lot of time with Red, you smell like him…. Tell him I’m sorry, I… I should go….”

Turning to Honey he hugged him which he greatly returned, Honey placed a small kiss on top of the others skull before letting him go.

“Sleep well brother call when you’re ready for your story.”

Blue nodded before waving and heading back to his dorm leaving the small group he was in, Sugar turned to sand giving him a smile.

“Please tell Red that Blue didn’t mean it,” She looked at the retreating form of her friend.

“Blue is a little sweetheart with a heart of gold all the outfits he wears are made by me and it’s my hope that they would get Reds attention but so far it seemed to have failed. Yet he still puts on a smile gives me the courage and energy to make more for him and to be able to try again. Don’t judge him by primitive hormones running wild.”

xxx  
Sans tried to give Sugar a reassuring smile, even as his own soul twisted with concern for his friend. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure they'll be fine" Or at least he hoped they would be. Getting jumped while he was in heat was one of Red's worst fears. Now that it had happened... 

Oh fuck. What if Edge found out?....

His face lost what little color it had as sweat beaded on his skull. "Heh, I uh... You know what? Bed sounds pretty good." He faked a yawn. "I'm gonna hit the hay. See you around."

With a wave he turned and strolled right back into the beta dorms. Gosh, it was such a good thing Edge was at a friend's dorm working on a project right now... If he had been anywhere near this conversation... For Blue's sake, he hoped Edge never found out about this. Sans was pretty protective of Red, but Edge... That guy was fueled by nothing but rage and protective tendencies it sometimes seemed.

Yeah... Grillby's could wait. Sans was officially exhausted. It still took him forever to get to sleep.

The next day, Red woke up feeling like shit. It had taken forever for his meds to kick in. He'd had to get himself off about four more times before the fire in his bones started to finally, FINALLY, fade away. He'd all but passed out on the spot. Now he was waking up with his clothes half on and tangled around him and spent magic crusting on his bones. His sheets were a mess and his whole room reeked of cinnamon.

He groaned, running a hand down his face. He didn't even want to move, but he had classes in just a few hours and he had things he needed to do before it was time to go to them. It took a bit of time to get the mess of material that made up yesterday's outfit off of himself, then he lazily went about getting dressed in something fresh.

He debated getting his sheets and laundry together to go get it washed, but he just couldn't muster the energy, so he shoved everything into a corner and covered it with a blanket, hoping to mask the smell a bit. Then he was off to take a shower. It was a communal shower at the end of the hall in the dorm building, but it had private stalls as well, which he appreciated. Especially today when anyone who got a look at his naked bones would know what he'd been up to last night.

Once clean he took his things back to his room and headed out to find something to eat. Preferably something accompanied by a nice big cup of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

He was in his P.E clothes doing his afternoon jog throughout campus, he needed to make sure he stayed fit and ready for anything if he was going to be a part of the FBI and so he made sure to run throughout his day in-between his classes. This was the time he would run after having lunch and before his noon class he was doing his last lap when he just about ran across Red.

Guilt wound up inside him and he chanced a glance as he ran by…..

xxx

He'd decided to just swing by the cafeteria, not feeling like heading all the way out to a fast food place of some kind. The food wasn't the best, but it was cheap. They also had free coffee so...

As he was walking down the path, mostly ignoring the monsters around him, something caught his eye. Or, rather, someONE caught his eye. His sockets narrowed, a low growl rumbling in his chest as those damn sparkly blue eyes caught his attention. His own eyes flared a dangerous red as he glared death at the goddamn alpha that had fucking touched him last night.

Before the guy even got close, Red turned off of the path to go a different way. He'd have to circle around a bit to get where he was going, but so fucking what! He wasn't going to do that asshole the favor of getting anywhere near him. Even just in passing. Bastard would probably get off on his smell or something, even as toned down as it was now. He made sure to flip the guy off when he noticed him looking over.

As Red stalked away, he shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched up. Stupid fucking alpha. Stupid blue eyes and ivory bones and... At least he was wearing something besides a skirt today. The fuck was up with that anyway? Did he think it was fuckin cute?! It wasn't cute! It was confusing! And weird! The guy could go dust in a ditch!

xxx

That look felt like a thousand daggers want through him and it hurt. Fighting back the urge to run over to him he continued in his way...

The day progressed and he was back in his normal clothes. A Lolita dress with matching headband once again in a blue that made his eye lights pop. Even though he tried to get Sugar to for go the outfit she insisted and he could never say no to her.

It was only going to be 1 and he felt like this day already dragged on far to long. The run in with Red still hurt and he still felt bad about what happened in the dorm. He was heading to the library to grab a book for his next project....

 

xxx

Red entered the cafeteria in high foul temper. Anyone who even glanced at him could probably practically see a little storm cloud over his head as he stalked through the room towards the coffee bar. He only paused when he heard a familiar whistle, looking up to find Sans seated at one of the many tables. Red gave Sans a rude expression and even ruder gesture before continuing on his way to sate his need for caffeine.

Sans, far from being offended, actually felt a bit better after the short interaction. If Red was feeling ok enough to be an asshole, then things couldn't be too bad. 

Moments later, Red joined Sans at his table, a steaming cup of joe in his hands.

"So, Heard you went into heat last night."

Red had been starting to sip at his coffee when Sans made his comment. The resulting sputter sent hot liquid sloshing over the rim and onto his fingers. He cursed and set the cup down, moving to dry his slightly scalded fingers on his pants.

"What the fuck, Sans?!"

Sans chuckled at his friends reaction, delighted at how the other's face immediately colored.

"What? It's nothin to get heated over. Just a natural biological function." He winked an eye closed, shit eating grin stretching a little further. "No need to skirt around the issue."

Red was about to shoot scathing reply at the other when his words caught up with him. Then the blush intensified and he made a strangled noise halfway between a growl and a squeak.

"How the fuck d'ya know bout that?! What, is he fuckin braggin about it or some shit? Big bad alpha got the jump on some weak little omega n' now he struttin round like he's tough shit?!" It was a good thing he'd set his coffee down, or the cup would have been done for. As it was, his claws were digging deep grooves into the surface of the table. He had half a mind to go find the little shit and teach him a fucking lesson! Red was nobody's fucking conquest and he wouldn't stand for someone treating him like one when nothing had even fucking happened!

"Woah, woah! Calm down, buddy!" Sans laughed. It was always fun to get Red riled up, but he supposed this might not have been the best thing to poke fun at. He knew how sensitive Red was about his orientation. "I just ran into Blue last night after he tried to get personal with you in the hallway. Guy was pretty torn up about it."

Red scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. A very, very small part of him was glad to have a name to go with the face now, but he ignored that part of him with a will. "Didn't seem so fuckin sorry last I saw 'im." He grumbled. 

"No, really. You shoulda seen him. Was crying and everything. 'Oh my darling Red will never love me now! Whatever shall I do! I love him so much but now he'll hate me forever!'" Sans pitched his voice to imitate the slightly higher tone of the other skeleton, throwing a wrist dramatically against his forehead.

Red couldn't help a small cough of laughter his friend's antics before shoving a little at his shoulder. "He did fuckin not! Knock it off! Aint'cha spose ta be my friend?"

"Heh. I dunno, Red. Aren't friends supposed to answer their phone when their friends try to call them?" Sans sobered slightly at the comment, leaning to prop his elbow on the table and rest his jaw in his hand. He'd tried to call Red first thing that morning, but it had gone straight to voicemail. Truth be told, he'd been really worried. Getting molested by an alpha during his heat was not some small thing, and Red didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to reacting to things that upset him as bad as that could have.

"Ah shit! I forgot!" Red pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and quickly hit the power button. He was a little ashamed to note the number of texts he'd missed from Sans. There was even a few from his brother! He'd have to remember to apologize to his bro later for not answering right away. Edge got antsy about things like that.

"Sorry." He hadn't meant to worry anyone. He frowned down at his phone, but didn't open the messages. It was rude to do that when the sender was sitting right there, right?

Sans' face softened at the low apology. "No worries, Pal. Nothin bad happened, so it's fine. Right?"

Red had it in him to argue with that, but decided it would be best to just drop it, so he just nodded, watching as Sans relaxed at the confirmation. Things went back to normal for the most part after that. Red drank his coffee and Sans nibbled on the ketchup packets he'd grabbed with his hot dog for breakfast. They talked about classes and how easy the homework was, even though it really wasn't simple by any means. Neither one wanted to admit to that though.

When they parted ways for class, Red was actually in a much better mood than before. He still didn't actually want to think about Blue, though. Sans said he'd been upset... And he said... Well, Red wasn't sure how much he could trust Sans' joking rendition of what he'd apparently heard but... Red had heard something similar in the hallway hadn't he? Blue had said... That he loved him....

Red growled and shook his head. he didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think about that stupid alpha with his stupid pretty outfits, and stupid sparkly eyes. Sans was probably just being an ass and Blue had probably just said what he did because of Red's heat. Blue was just another alpha. Another hormone driven asshole who just wanted Red to be his baby machine. Or hell, maybe not even that. Maybe Blue just wanted an easy way to get his dick wet. Fucking alphas and their one track minds...

Red ignored the little pang of unhappiness that stabbed him at the thought. He didn't need this... He just needed to get to class. 

So he did. The class wasn't super complicated, but he did his best to throw himself into it anyway. he told himself it was because he wanted to do well so that he could get a good job and not be such a fucking disappointment to his brother all the time, but it didn't feel like he was being completely honest with himself. Despite his best efforts, however, he couldn't help how his thoughts occasionally strayed. 

He noticed that the girl at the desk next to him was wearing lace and wondered why his eyes kept lingering over it. When she caught him staring she winked at him and he turned his attention back to the teacher with a small dusting of color on his face. He watched as the teacher wrote on the whiteboard with blue marker and blinked when he thought he saw the color sparkle.

By the time the class ended he was feeling tense and agitated. Even more so because the teacher had assigned a presentation project. It was going to be worth about a quarter of his grade, so he couldn't really afford to slack off or half ass it. His feet dragged across the pavement as he stalked towards the library to do a bit of research and get some sources to cite while he contemplated what he would focus his presentation on.

His mood dipped even further when he stepped inside and saw a familiar ivory skull framed in lace. On a whim he reached into his bag, pulled out a blank piece of paper, balled it up and chucked it at the back of the guy's head. When he turned Red flipped him off and stuck out his tongue with a heated glare before he turned and made his way to the non-fiction section.

Whatever the situation was, Blue had still jumped him. He was still just another asshole alpha. Like hell Red would just let that go. he hated that guy and he was going to make sure everyone and their fuckin grandma knew it.

 

xxx

He was sitting quietly deep in thought in taking notes from a book when he felt something hit him he turned, eyes wide and filled with sparklez a smile started to form before the glare and middle finger caught his eye.

His smile puttered out and guilt once again filled his features then Red was walking away before she could say or do anything. Quickly packing up his stuff he followed Red into the nonfictional section....

 

Xxx

 

Red grumbled and muttered his entire way up the flight of stairs and to the back of the library where he could find a book for his project. Though, to be honest, his project was nowhere near the focus of his thoughts. 

There was the tapping noise of someone's foot falls behind him. Couldn't they read the fucking atmosphere?! He turned to glare at whoever it was and tell them to fuck off, only to see the subject of his very jumbled and chaotic thoughts. His sockets widened a bit before narrowing into the fiercest glare he could muster, wishing looks actually could kill.

"The fuck you want, asshole?" He snarled. "Here ta try fer round two or somethin?"

xxx

Tightening his grip on his bag he took a breath to calm his nerves before talking, “I just wanted to say I was sorry, I know you won’t believe me but I am sorry. I know I’m just some stupid Alpha to you this is why I never tried to talk to you before. I’ve watched from afar hoping one day you would notice and talk to me. So we could become friends, get to know each other. Then I could breech the topic of courting you properly but now everything screwed up. I really didn’t mean to do what I did to you, I hate being an Alpha hate being driven by stupid animalistic desire for you. I like you, I care about you. Having you angry at me feels like I’m going to shatter and fall down. I think you’re a wonderful person who cares a lot about his friends and family. Whose anger is adorable and twitchy tail twitches along with it, your red eyes that easily burn into my soul and make me wish to have you.”

Blue sighs looking towards the ground, “I’m probably just making you hate me even more by being here I just wanted to apologize and tell you I’ll leave you alone and won’t try and hope for anything anymore.”

He looks up with an apologetic look and planned on turning and walking away from the other…..

xxx

Red's fists balled up at his sides and his tail was indeed lashing back and forth behind him in an agitated manner. He grit his teeth and his soul felt like it was being squeezed.

The fuck was wrong with this guy?! Coming over here and saying shit like that? Calling him adorable? Wonderful? Apologizing and telling Red he hated his own orientation just as much? This was so fuckin stupid!! 

"Who th'fuck do ya think you are comin over here an' spewin this shit, huh? Ya think sayin sorry makes up fer what ya tried ta pull last night? Think ya can tell me ya.. l-like me then suddenly everythin'll be fine?! Fuck you!" His face was red. He tried to convince himself it was because he was angry. "What makes ya think I'd even believe that bullshit?! You tryin ta make fun a' me now? Is that it? Pissed off ya didn't get ta fuck me while I was in h-heat so now ya gotta come pull this shit?"

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made to him. Blue didn't want him. How could he? Red was all kinds of fucked up, the absolute worse kind of omega, but Red had always heard from others that he was fun to mess with. To get riled up. Blue probably just thought he was some kind of fun toy to play with. Why did the thought hut so much? Wasn't he used to this sort of thing?

"People call ME an asshole, but you take the fuckin cake, don'tcha. Tryin ta make me think Im worth somethin when I know damn good n well I ain't. Ya think I don't know how fuckin worthless I am as an omega? Think I don't know how fucked up and undesirable I am? I know Im gonna be someone's last resort, ok? So save yer bullshit and fuck off!!" His angry glare and threatening stance might have been just a little ruined by the tears that were welling up in his sockets. Well shit! Why the fuck was that happening?! This was normal! He was used to this! It was fine! Just another alpha being an asshole, nothing new. So what if Blue was pretty and his words were so damn sweet... So what if the thought of someone being like him had been somewhat comforting. So. Fucking. What. It wasn't like he could trust a damn thing this guy was saying. All alphas were the same after all.

xxx  
His grip went tighter as he resisted the urge to just pull the other and kiss him to make him realize that he was serious. A low growl resonated from him as his look took a more serious expression staring straight into the others eyes.

“I would pull you close and kiss you right now if I could but I didn’t spend the start of the school year watching from afar to screw it up even more than I already have! Yes I am an Alpha and I am attracted to you but YOU are NOT my last choice, YOU are my FIRST and ONLY choice I have ever HAD. I know Alphas suck, I know what I did was stupid and I hate myself for losing control. I have liked you since I first saw you walking along the campus, I saw you talk to others and it made me jealous even though I had no right. I used all my willpower to not run back to your dorm last night but I did because I did not want to force you. I never have and never will! I want you to decided that you wanted to be with me because you honestly like me and not because of our natural born roles!”

xxx

 

He's lying. He's lying! He's just another lying alpha! He-... He sounded so serious... No! No, he couldn't let himself be pulled in like this! He wasn't this gullible! He-... Blue's eyes bore into him like cold fire. Every word he'd spoken was firm and unwavering and held such fucking conviction...

"You... I-I... Wh-what?..." He couldn't even process this. Everything he'd ever known was telling him not to believe Blue. Not to believe this alpha. But everything else... His soul, his eyes, his nonexistent gut... Blue did not sound like someone who was telling lies. But that would mean that he was telling the truth! That he....

Red could only stare in a sort of dumbfounded astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he didn't think Blue was trying to lie to him. What on earth was he supposed to think right now?

xxx

Seeing the confusion on the others face and like he was reevaluating his life blue sighed trying to relax him being tensed up like this probably wasn’t helping the other think well. A few moments of silence passed before his look softened,

“I know I am asking a lot right now but I was wondering if we could go out somewhere, it doesn’t have to be a date and I promise not to touch you in anyway until you say it is okay. I wish to prove to you that I mean what I say and I don’t want to force you into anything. I will accept if you don’t even wish to go somewhere with me. Hell I would accept the school cafeteria or coffee place for the meet up. You could bring Sans if you feel uncomfortable. I just…. I just want to prove that I do like you and wish to one day be able to court you properly. You’re not just an Omega to me, Your Red. The cute adorable angry bean I see around campus making puns and laughing it up with Sans. Who smells sweet and spicy, a relaxing aroma to go with the joy I get by just looking at you.”

By this time Blue had looked over to a bookshelf to his right a light flush on his face revealing so much to Red about his thoughts about him. His hands started to play with his bag from nerves he really was hoping he wasn’t overstepping right now and he started to wonder if he was giving the other enough space while they talked.

“I sound like a creep, if you never want me talking to you again I will understand…”

It hurt to think about but he would respect Red decision because he respected Red and his own personal with wants and desires in life.

xxx

It was one thing to hear Blue's words, but to see him turn away, fidgeting and blushing like that... Stars that was really cute. Was this really an alpha? 

When the rest of him caught up with that thought he blushed bright red and averted his own eyes, a slight frown marring his features. No one had ever gotten to him like this before. It was frightening, but at the same time... Self consciously he ducked his head, curling his claws in the furred hood of his jacket to tug it up closer to his face.

"S-so what, d'ya mean right now? Or... Wh-when did ya wanna...?" Shit, how was he even suppose to ask? He'd never been asked out before! Was it always this awkward? Blue WAS asking him out right now, right? Red wasn't even sure what he was agreeing to, but he didn't think he could just write Blue off anymore. Red had never in his life met an alpha like this... And if Blue was to be believed, the guy actually, somehow, miraculously LIKED Red…

xxx

Turning back his eyes light up like the fourth of July and he opened his mouth to say something but then shut it just about at a loss for words. The battle to stay still was hard he so wished to hug him at least but remained where he stood.

“I, well if it is an actual date off campus then we could go whenever we don’t have classes. We could go out to dinner somewhere you can pick! Whatever you are comfortable with! Oh! Give me a second!”

He dug into his side bag and grabbed a piece of paper and pen out and wrote down his cell phone number and handing it out to Red.

“Here! You can call or text me when you have decided where you want me to take you! I am free most evenings all my classes are in the morning and afternoon. I have no classes on Sunday but every other day I do! So think about it and get back to me! There is no rush and you don’t have to text me right away either. I am just happy to have this opportunity to take you out and just talk! Also it doesn’t have to be a date if it makes you uncomfortable but I would very much enjoy if it was!”

Blue was all smiles and eye sparkles if he had a tail it would be wagging happily.

xxx

 

The bubbly, exuberant, downright excited tone caught Red off guard. He jerked away from the guy, gulping as he saw Blue's face just light the fuck up with stars and sparkles and magic. Red grit his teeth to keep from smiling at the adorable display.

With a growl he snatched the paper with the phone number from the other's pretty little ivory hands. "I-it ain't a fuckin date! It's... Ya said ya wanted ta prove yer different, right? So do that. I'm givin ya a chance, so don't fuck it up! A-and yer payin!" He fidgeted in place, tail swaying gently behind him and betraying his happiness. Whether it was a date or not, he'd probably end up seeing it as one. Not that he'd admit that to anyone even on pain of death.

"Now go the fuck away. Was tryin ta find a damn book before ya inserted yer creepy self inta my space." He made a little shooing motion before he pointedly turned to the shelves and began to very intently scan the titles, waiting for Blue to leave.

xxx

“Thank you for giving me this chance it can be whatever you want it to be! Just text me, with a time and date of when you’re free and we can go from there and I will gladly pay! Have a nice rest of your day Red!”

With a smile and a wave he turned and just about jogged away making his dress bounce showing off his excitement. As soon as he left the library he all but sprinted to Sugars class that he knew she was in unable to wait to tell her the great news!


	4. Chapter 4

Red waited a full minute after Blue had left before he crouched down, pulled his hood over his head, and screamed into the bunched up mess of fluff and his hands. The fuck did he just do?!

Digging his phone out of his jacket pocket he dialed Sans' number. It rang twice before a lazy "Sup." was heard over the line. Then Red screamed again, this time into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too. Think I might need a little clarification here."

"Sans! You listenin? Cause this is real fuckin important! I need ya ta come over here an' fuckin shoot me. Cause I've obviously lost my god damn mind and need to be fuckin put down!" Red whined, flopping onto his tail and scooting into a corner where he could curl up and pretend he could just stop existing.

"Oook? Sorry man, but I'm pretty sure your bro would kill me and I'm not sure I'm ready for the commitment of a suicide pact with you. So why don't we try talking instead? Drastic, I know, but drastic times and all that, right?"

"Don't be a fuckin dick! I-" 

Red was interrupted by a firm tap on the top of his head. He threw his hood back to glare at whoever had just dared touch him, only to balk at the sight of the librarian.

"If you're going to be so disruptive, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She stated disdainfully, a pointed glare aimed down her nose at him.

"Uh, s-sorry. I'll uh- Just... yeah... Heh." Embarrassment flooding his features, he got up and ducked around the sneering woman and made his way to the doors. Once he got outside he started towards his dorm and held the phone back up to his skull. It was no surprise to him when he was met by laughter.

"Hahaha! O-oh my stars, Red! Did you just scream like that in the damn library? Hahaha!"

"Shut up! I told ya! I've fuckin lost it!" Red growled, lowering his voice when someone gave him a funny look as he walked by, He glared at them and they continued on without comment.

"What exactly did you do that has you convinced your sanity is on holiday?" Sans chuckled.

"I think I just agreed ta go on a date with that fuckin crossdressin, weirdo alpha..." He grumbled. There was silence on the other end of the line for at least a full minute. "Sans? You uh... Still there?"

"No, yeah, I'm... I'm sorry, what?"

"I got a date..."

"With Blue?"

"Yeah...."

There was a strange noise that sounded like someone was trying to strangle a cat or something.

"Shut up Sans! This is fuckin serious! I dunno what ta fuckin do here!"

"Fffff.. Yeah. Yeah I can- hfff.. I-i can see you're pretty rattled." Sans strained to get any words out at all it seemed, doing his best to contain what had to be a backup of outrageous laughter. Red supposed he could appreciate the effort being put in, but he was really just too irritated and flustered to give a shit.

"Would ya stop seein the fuckin humerus in this and just help me?! What do I do?!" He got to his room and fished out his key before unlocking the door and stepping in, closing it with a kick. He collapsed on his bed face down with a whine.

"Ok ok. Just... Just calm down, ok? Let's start by a-dress-ing the problem at hand. No need to 'skirt' around the issue. Do you know what p'lace' he's planning on taking you to?"

"Sans i swear ta god I will find you and I will stab you. This is not the time fer-"

"Don't tell me he stole your funny bone when he stole your dating virginity."

"Sans!"

"Heh. Just answer the question."

Red sighed. "He left it up ta me ta choose. We ain't even picked a time yet. M'spose ta text him later when I figure it out."

"Huh. Funny guy. Most alpha's woulda picked a place and time themselves."

"Right?! He's fuckin weird!"

"No weirder than you."

Red groaned and flopped over onto his back, limbs splaying out, save for the hand that held his phone up to the side of his skull. That weirdness was the exact reason he was in this mess to begin with, he thought. If Blue had just been a normal fucking alpha, then Red would have had no problem telling him to fuck off. Hell, he probably would have punched him in the damn face! But no, Blue had to be weird and cute and bubbly and pretty and excited about spending time with him and... Red whined again.

"Wow, you really are torn up about this." Sans commented, his tone finally starting to sober a bit as his friend's distress began to sink in. "Listen, just pick a place you like. If he likes you, then he'll probably like to see a place you enjoy spending time at. Then just try to have a good time. If it doesn't go well then it doesn't go well. You can call me up and we can go to Grillby's for the night. I'll even buy you your nasty ass mustard. Ok?"

Red scoffed, a small smile lighting his face. "Mustard'll always be better than yer strange obsession with ketchup."

"Don't go dissin my one true love like that Red. It's hurtful. And after I just gave you such great love advice too!" Sans responded, and Red could practically see the dramatic hand to chest pose the other skeleton was likely sporting.

"Shut up ya dingus." Red laughed. 

"Just go ahead and text your paramour and set things up. It'll be fine. And if it's not, you'll always have me n Edge."

"Thanks, Sans. Talk to ya later." Red smiled softly as sans gave his own goodbye and ended the call. How had Red managed to land himself such a good friend? He really didn't deserve the guy. Welp.Time to bite the bullet he guessed... With a deep breath he pulled the number from his pocket, entered it into his phone, and started typing out a text.

xxx

He waited outside for about 20 mins bouncing in place before Sugar walked out with a surprised look on her face.

“Why hel…”

Blue jumped up into her arms and Sugar had to drop the items she was carrying to catch him,

“What did I do to deserve an Alpha in my arms?”

All blue could do was squeal happily as a response and Sugar giggled lightly,

“Doll your excited squeals can be a number of things.”

“I HAVE A CHANCE TO HANG WITH RED!!!”

He squealed loudly many Monsters looked at him as they walked by and Sugars eyes glimmered with a happy smile before she started spinning him around happily.

“OH DOLL! That is wonderful news! When is it? How long do we have to make you look adorable?”

Sugar sat him down as she spoke and once his feet where on the ground he shrugged at her.

“I don’t know I have him picking the spot, I didn’t want him feeling pressured so I gave him my number to text or call when he decides.”

Gasping and placing her hands over her mouth, “Blue! Is this a date?” He smiled and shook his head no, “I don’t think it is he might bring Sans along, I told him he could if he felt uncomfortable. I just wanted the chance to prove to him that I do like him and I won’t force him into anything. Even though I REALLY WANT TO! I am a good Alpha and I will not take advantage of a sexy Red!”

She couldn’t help but to bust up in a fit of giggles, “Oh Red sure is one lucky fella to have an Alpha like you trying to court them.” She sighed dreamily, “I wish I had someone to sweep me off my feet!”

Blue smiled brightly up at her. “One day you will find your mate! Just you wait Sugar you are wonderful! I couldn’t ask for a better friend!”

With that Blue walked Sugar back to her dorm more for her to dress him up than anything, the plan for an outfit started and what he would do to show Red he did care. Blue couldn’t stay to long having to get to his last class of the afternoon. With a wave he left Sugars dorm to start heading to his next class…

xxx

After texting Blue and letting him know he was free that night at around seven (he still had two more classes to get through today) and to just meet him in the courtyard by the big fountain, Red proceeded to freak the fuck out a little bit more. What was he supposed to fucking wear?! Blue always dressed in the cutest imaginable outfits and the dressiest thing Red had was a mustard stained read turtleneck sweater and a pair of black jeans!! Maybe he should run out and buy something nice to wear... But he had no fucking money!! Fuck!

He was barely able to concentrate at all in his classes. One of his teacher's had even called him out on it and gave him 'the look'. He'd tried to pay better attention after that, but his mind just kept straying.

By the time his last class was over he was about ready to throw up from nerves. Would it be ok to just wear what he usually wore? Would it be ok if he just showed up early so he knew he wouldn't be late? Would that come off as too eager? Fuck, no he didn't want to come off as eager. It wasn't like he was looking forward to this or anything! It wasn't even a date, really! He;d told Blue it wasn't!

But he told Sans that it was... Fuck, why'd he do that?! This was so fucking stupid! Maybe he should just hide in his room. Blow the whole thing off. Blue was probably just trying to set him up for some big fall anyway. He was an alpha. He-... But he wasn't like any other alpha Red had ever met! What if he was serious about this?! Then blowing him off would be seriously cruel and if Red had to see that pretty face actually cry it would probably crush him... 

And why the hell did he care so much anyway?! He'd just met the guy! And it hadn't even been a very good first meeting!

Without even realising it, he'd already dropped his backpack off at his dorm and made his way to the fountain.He glanced around and didn't see Blue anywhere. Had he been stood up? He checked his phone. No, he was actually early... So much for not coming off as eager... He took a breath and tried to calm down, reaching up with both hands to rub at his face. he was starting to get twitchy, his tail tip jerking back and forth in agitation. This was no way to start things off…

xxx

When Blue got the text he all but squealed telling Sugar over a text and once his class was over he spent the rest of the day in his room figuring out what they would do and what he would do in the short amount of time. Pulling out a nice pair of light blue dress pants and a plain white button up he wanted to dress nice for Red and not wear a dress or skirt.

Once he was dressed he put on a matching light blue cotton pullover that had a plaid design he hopped he looked nice for him. Heading out he stopped by the school's store and grabbed a lavender rose before heading to the meeting spot. Getting close he placed the rose behind his back with both hands, he saw Red first and he felt filled with butterflies. His nerves were on edge and he hope he wasn’t being too forward with this rose.

Taking a deep slow breath he walked the rest of the way and pulled the rose from out behind him with an airy happy expression,

“I know it might be corny but Lavender roses have a few meanings, Enchantment, Fascination and Adoration as well as Love at first sight. It’s all things I thought when I first saw you walking across this same area on the first day of classes. I hope you will accept this token of my gratitude for letting me take you out tonight.”

There was a light flush on his face as he desperately hoped the other would accept his gift….

xxx

He'd started in on breathing exercises to get himself to calm down when Blue showed up. There was no dress this time, but somehow he still looked... Really soft. Not like, physically, though Blue did seem to be more filled out than most, but... just in general. Soft colors. Soft face. Soft expression... Red felt out of place with all of his hard edges...

Regardless he straightened up and tried to play it cool, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and standing in his usual slouched stance. He'd ended up just going with the turtleneck and jeans. He kept the jacket for comfort and there was no chance in hell he was gonna leave his collar behind when going out with an alpha.

Then Blue whipped out a rose and Red felt his soul fuckin flutter. His face flushed as he gently reached out to take the delicate looking flower. He knew roses were supposed to have thorns, but this one didn't. And he hadn't even known roses could come in this color. Hearing the meaning of the plant only made the color on his face increase. It was so soft and delicate looking... Just like the guy who gave it to him...

"Wh-what'm I s’pose ta do with it?" He frowned, trying to hold it gently as possible so he wouldn't hurt it with his claws. "I ain't got no vase or water out here, Blue! It's gonna fuckin die!" Ok, so he might have been a little more distressed over that than he should have been... It was just a flower, right? But it was so pretty... And Blue gave it to him. Red hardly ever got presents, but when he did he took good care of them. The last present his brother had given him was the very jacket he was wearing right now and he'd always made sure to patch it when it got torn and scrub it when it got a stain. 

But he didn't know the first thing about taking care of a flower! Did he even have anything that could sort of be a vase back at his dorm? He didn't know! His grip tightened for a moment around the stem, causing it to bend. He immediately loosened his grip, staring down at the new abnormality in distress.

xxx

Seeing Red get distressed over the rose had him taking a step closer before stopping himself and returning to his spot.

"Would you like to drop it off at your dorm before we got out? Sorry that I didn't get a vase. I can wait here if you feel uncomfortable with me following you to your room. I know that would give others reason to gossip and I don't want that. I hope to bring no negativity in your life by trying to prove myself to you."

 

xxx  
Red huffed and glowered at the other. "Stop tryin ta be such a fuckin goody two shoes. No one's that fuckin considerate." In fact, the more Blue tried, the more suspicious Red got. Why was Blue trying so damn hard in the first place? It wasn't like Red was worth so much thought and patience and... He sighed.

"Y'can wait outside the dorm. C'mon." He turned and started walking back towards the omega dorm. He tried not to be too obvious about it, but once or twice he lifted the rose a bit to smell it. It was floral and sweet. When he ran a finger over the petals they were velvety soft. He really hoped he didn't manage to kill the damn thing...

xxx

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it following the other to the dorm as he thought to himself.

'I'm screwing this up!!!' He glanced over and watched Red try to subtly sniff the rose then his eyes trailed down the others form before he forced his eyes away a light dusting on his face.

' He looks amazing, should I tell him? Will he get mad again, gosh this is harder than I thought. I don't want to mess this up but I want to touch him so bad.'

His mind wandered to how it felt having him in his arms and pinned to the wall. Putting his hands into his pockets he tried to push such thoughts away.

"After were done at the dorm where do you want to go for dinner?"

Xxx

Red's eye lights darted over to Blue for just a moment before looking forward again, shrugging slightly. "There's this space themed place that just opened up a few weeks ago. S'called ‘Starz’ 'er somethin. Ain't had the money ta go myself, but if yer payin then I wanna try it out."

It wasn't because it was romantic or anything! But Red liked space. He liked the stars and the galaxies and how the sky looked like a blanket of glitter if you got far enough away from town. That 'Starz' place was supposed to have a ceiling that looked like the night sky, twinkling lights all over the place, and a replica of the solar system that actually moved around the place. Even the food was supposedly space themed and one of their drinks was supposed to glow it the dark. 

When Red first heard about it he'd thought it was the coolest fucking thing ever, but he knew he'd never be able to go there himself. Not without giving up food for the rest of the month anyway... He lived mostly off of government tuition checks, grants, and scholarships. He tried his best to support his brother with that money too. Since Edge hadn't decided what he wanted to focus on yet, he didn't qualify for a lot of the financial assistance that Red did. He didn't want to pressure his bro into choosing something right away, though, so he just put whatever extra money he got towards Edge's education, as well as anything else he wanted or needed.

xxx

He tried to think if he knew where the place was but hadn’t checked it out himself he was normally to busy training to go off campus if it wasn’t for a quick run to the store for something he couldn’t get on campus.

“Sounds nice, I am happy that I am able to take you then.”

They arrived at the dorm and he stood to the side to make sure he was out of the way to wait, “I’ll be here waiting.” He gave the other a simple smile.

xxx

Red went inside and to his room where he discovered that yeah... He had nothing that even resembled a vase... There was an old soda cup under his bedside table though, so that would probably work. He took the cup to fill it at the water fountain in the hall then set the flower up on his desk next to his window. It would need light, right? The sun was pretty much gone by now, but he know the rays hit that spot when he woke up. He'd probably look up how to take care of the rose later. Maybe go out and get a better vase substitute...

When he came back out he found Blue waiting right where he'd said he would. He shifted a little, nerves trying to sneak back up on him again. "So uh... You got a car or somethin?" He usually didn't have to worry about a mode of transportation when he went places. Mostly because he could just use his short cuts, but also because if he ever needed a ride somewhere, his brother was always plenty happy to do so. Not that Edge had ever said such a thing, but among the insults and disparaging remarks about how lazy Red was, he could always see his brother fighting back a smile. Edge had a motorcycle. It was fucking badass. 

xxx

His eyes sparkled when the other came walking back out the dorm and he nodded his head, “Yeah I have a car, it’s used but in nice condition. It’s in the student parking lot near the Alpha dorms.”

Turning to start walking he kept pace with Red so they would walk side by side at half an arm’s length away hoping that he wasn’t too close to make him feel uncomfortable. The walk was in an awkward silence even for Blue’s standards. He wasn’t sure what he should say he was worried of crossing an invisible line and making Red think he was just a stupid Alpha. The worry was written in his body language as they walked as he fidgeted a bit trying to make sure he looked nice for Red.

Once they got to blues car he pulled out his car keys that he always had in his pocket and unlocked his maroon mini coop. You could tell it had age but it was still keep in nice condition. He opened the door for Red on the passenger side and gave him a smile.

“Your chariot awaits!”

xxx

The walk to the car was quiet... It was fuckin weird... Red wasn't used to having such a large gap in conversation when he was near another person. Sans always made jokes or tried to piss him off. Edge always talked about how well he was doing in his classes, what classes he planned on taking next, or what Red should be doing but wasn't. Blue hadn't exactly struck him as the quiet type either, but here they were.

Red was starting to feel twitchy. Was he doing something wrong? Was Blue second thinking things? Maybe Red wasn't turning out to be how Blue had thought, and now he was regretting this whole thing. His claws were starting to dig into the lining of his pockets. He'd probably have to sew up a few holes later.

The sound of the car door opening and Blue finally saying something caused Red to jump. He tried to cover his nervousness with a scowl, but his embarrassment at having been startled was shown with a small blush.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get in and drive." He climbed in and let Blue shut his door for him after he made sure his tail was clear. He checked out the interior briefly. His didn't know much about cars, nor did he care, but it was clean and well maintained he guessed. Not that he'd expected a mess. Judging purely by Blue's appearance, he liked things tidy. His clothes were always straight and clean, not a stain or crumb in sight.

When Blue climbed into the driver's seat Red hunched down a little in his own seat and rattled off the directions to the little restaurant he'd chosen in a small but gruff voice. He wondered if he'd even be able to eat anything with as bad as his nerves were starting to upset his stomach…

xxx

Getting in and starting the car he turned on music like he normally did it was more a force of habit then anything. It was upbeat and happy music and shortly into their drive Blue started singing along when he knew the lyrics. It clicked that Red might not like his music and turned it down shooting an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking do you want to listen to something else? What type of music do you like? I guess you already know what I listen to now.”

He gave a light nervous chuckle towards the other…

xxx

The music came on and Red practically cringed. It was super bubbly and bouncy. The most upbeat shit he'd ever heard! But then Blue started singing along and Red couldn't help but smile. God, this guy was such a doofus. This was the sort of shit preteen girls listened to. He couldn't deny, though, that it was cute watching Blue finally relax a bit and sing along with his shitty music. He was almost disappointed when Blue stopped and turned it down.

"Heh, yeah, ya listen ta shit." Leaning forward, he twisted the dial, searching for the station he normally listened to. As soon as he found it the car was filled with screaming and the mangled chords of death metal. He cranked the volume. "There we go!" He shouted over the cacophony. 

He turned to Blue with a sharp smile, expecting a reaction. Edge shared his taste in music for the most part, but Sans had once described his music as sounding like someone had thrown a couple cats into a box with some instruments and a small tornado. He wondered what this bubblegum pop baby would think of it.  
xxx

When the station started changing and then landed on….. What was this horrific display of what he thought were cats in a garbage disposal. The cringe was real but the more he listened to it the cringe slowly went away. He could see Red doing work while listening to this relaxing and having a great time, it wasn’t his type of music but it was Red’s so he let it stay sparkles dancing in his eye lights at getting to know Red better. It made his soul flutter in happiness of learning something new that he didn’t know before.

He was more than happy to listen to it the more he thought that it could be making Red relax and feel more comfortable he turned giving Red a quick smile before looking back at the road.

“Interesting music but it does suit you well, if it this is what you like then I will gladly listen to it.”

The tension in the car seemed to ease with this newest discovery as well and it was nice….

xxx

He could see Blue's expression slowly shifting over to horrified and his grin stretched a little further. But then it just... Smoothed out. What? Blue smiled and sparkled and did his goody goody thing and Red could feel the frown growing on his face. Red's music was like, the complete opposite of what Blue liked! He couldn't possibly be enjoying this, right? He'd thought he'd get at least something out of the guy for this but...

He leaned back in his seat with a huff and a mumbled "Whatever...", glaring out the window and shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd wanted to have a little fun, maybe crack a joke or something, but Blue was just determined to throw sunshine and rainbows and just... It was like talking to a damn robot. Was it even possible to ruffle the guy? Was kindness and manners the only thing he'd find here?

Well, no... He certainly hadn't been so considerate in the hallway, had he... But was that what Red wanted? No... Maybe?... He didn't even really know anymore, but the way Blue kept going out of his way to try to make Red happy was really starting to irritate him. He wasn't some princess or prissy omega that needed to be catered to! He was a god damn person and he just... He wanted to be treated like it…

xxx  
Hearing the tone in the other voice made his tension come back and he felt like he was screwing it up again. He was happy that Red was there with him he wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong. They pulled into the parking lot and he parked the car. Turning it off he opened the door and got out he had wanted to get out faster to help Red out but Red was already out of the care by the time he shut his door.

They walked together in once again awkward silence up to the door and he pulled the door open holding it for Red. There was an almost glare look from the other but he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination making stuff up or Red was truly upset with him.

The wait time for a seat was 20 minutes and they were ushered into the waiting area. The silence dragged on for a little longer before Blue spoke. “What’s your end goal after college?”

He decided to start small and just ask simple questions hoping to fix whatever he was ruining, he was having an inner battle of what his body wanted to do and what his mind wanted to do. He really hated being an Alpha, all he wanted to do was stare at Red be able to be close and touch him. Kiss him, hold him run his hands under that red swea…… He flushed looking away from Red he was staring and he felt a little ashamed that he was starting to have lewd thoughts about the other.

xxx

Red saw how Blue had tried to hurry to open his door when they got out of the car. He made sure to get out quicker on his own. Then Blue held the door for the restaurant like a god damn bell hop and his irritation ramped up a little bit more. Once they got inside, though, he decided that however this turned out on a personal level, it was still a damn cool place to go anyway.

The interior was dim. All the better to show off all of the twinkling lights and emphasize the blackness behind them. The receptionist/waiter/greeter or whatever they were, was wearing a vest with pinpricks of light all over it. Like they were some sort of mini galaxy. There must have been a fog machine at work somewhere too, since there was a trail of mist along the floor, giving the feel of walking amongst the clouds. Present company aside, this place was really fucking cool.

Blue's question, however, pulled him back to reality a bit and reminded him that there was a failed attempt at socializing going on. Red's expression fell just a bit, but he figured he may as well answer. Every awkward situation called for some awkward small talk after all.

"I'm a theoretical science major... Gonna be a theoretical scientist." There was no sense in going into specifics. There weren't a whole lot of people who understood what he was talking about once he got going. Sans was always good to trade theories with, but most others he found would start to stare at him with this blank, uncomprehending face that just begged him to shut the fuck up and stop breaking their brain. Sometimes he found that amusing. somehow he didn't think Blue's expression would even change, whether he understood or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Guilt welled up for the fact he already knew that and he asked and pretended he did. Remembering what Sans said not to tell him that he was 120% a true literally blue stalker which made him feel even worse about this whole situation. Trying to get his mind back on track he nodded,

“You’re really intelligent to be able to comprehend everything that must come with the career goal. I’m studying and training to have a chance to be a part of the FBI, unsure if I will get in but something along that line I will be happy with.”

He had started to stare at his feet as he talk because his eyes wanted to wander the others body again. Opening his mouth to say something else he got cut off with being called for a seat, they were lead to a small two chair table that was next to a window. They could see the night sky slowly appearing as well as a good portion of the Restaurant still.

Blue stopped himself from getting Red’s chair seeming how he hadn’t liked him getting the door for him, sitting in the other chair he grabbed the menu to look over what they had. The food was pricy but he didn’t mind he was good at managing his money and to him Red was worth every coin spent. Once he decided on a pasta dish he placed the menu down waiting for the waiter to come back his hands on the table as he kept looking at Red and then at his own hands.

xxx

Red made a little noise of acknowledgment about Blue's own career choice. He didn't really care. Or at least he told himself he didn't. It was actually really fucking impressive to him that Blue was going into such a dangerous field of study. Especially given how soft and polite he seemed. It was a layer that was unexpected. It told him things about Blue that he should damn well be seeing while they hung out! But the guy seemed stuck on a single setting and didn't seem to be moving from it at all...

He didn't want to put forth the effort, stars he really didn't. It just wasn't his thing. He didn't like to have to /try/ for things he wasn't sure he'd be able to get... But he knew there was more to Blue than what he was seeing, and he wanted to get the guy to break out of his single setting.

Problem was, he had no idea how to go about doing it. Being an asshole had only made him look depressed, but just about everything else was met with that damn kindness and consideration. He wanted to see Blue angry. He wanted to see Blue passionate. He wanted to see Blue assertive and shy and curious and... Red sighed. He was getting way too involved here and they weren't even talking!

The silence stretched until their food came. Red stirred his straw in his really fucking cool glow in the dark drink and barely touched his plate of food. He had no idea what to say... He kind of just wanted to go back to his room... His eye lights were getting dimmer by the moment. He'd wanted to at least try to have fun tonight, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Blue was just going to keep doing his thing and Red was going to keep getting pissed off about it then they'd both go back to their rooms and they'd probably never talk again because whatever this outing was was such a fucking disaster. At this point he wasn't even sure which one of them was more to blame... Blue for being too nice or Red for being too intolerant of that niceness...

xxx

While he ate he kept staring at the other's hand stirring his drink, his face flushing. He so badly wanted to feel those clawed phalanges in his own. Setting his fork down he wiped his face clean and then with his left hand reached across the small space grasping the other's hand gently intertwining their fingers.

He knew he was breaking his own rule but he was so happy he did everything else of the night seemed like a disaster but this single moment he would etch into his mind. The sparks that he felt made him shiver lightly. He rested their hands on the table he was filled with nervous energy as he watched their hands. His own thumb rubbing against Red’s, he wanted to look at the other face but was worried it would show something he didn’t want to see but sucking it up he took a glance at the other……

xxx  
May as well at least eat the food Blue was paying for, he decided, moving to pick up his fork. Then there was a touch on his unoccupied hand. Fingers curled timidly around his own and his eye lights darted up to Blue's face. He wasn't looking up. He looked nervous, a light blue glow dusting his face.

This wasn't him being polite. This wasn't him trying to please Red. This was him doing something he wanted to do and being really fucking nervous about it. It was... Kind of really cute...

Red gulped and looked back down to his food, his own fingers gently returning the pressure as he focussed for a moment on eating. There was a red glow tinting his food, letting him know his own face was likely lit up. He also couldn't help but smile a little bit. 

Blue really did like him. He really did want to be here. He wasn't putting on some sort of act or trying to get on Red's good side for whatever reason. He wasn't trying to set him up for a prank or some other cruel joke. The hand around his, the thumb gently petting against his own.. That was honest.

xxx

He hadn’t pulled away, he was returning the gesture and he was flushed with his red magic. He was screaming internally that he was the one who was able to do that to Red. Then an idea hit him he always saw Sans and Red laughing and joking so he would try to be cheesy and say a joke. Even though he was bad at it but a smile grew on his face he knew the perfect one.

“Hey Red?” He waited for the other too look at him before he continued. “You’re out of this world.” He felt like an idiot but was happy and wanted to show it.

xxx

He tried not to, he really did, but with the sudden lightness in the mood and then that dumb fucking joke, he just couldn't keep from laughing. And laugh he did, probably a bit louder than he should have, drawing a few looks from the nearby tables. But fuck them. 

"Heh hahah! Fuck Blue! That was so fuckin bad! I was startin ta think ya didn't even have a funny bone." He continued to chuckle, trying to calm himself down.

xxx

Blues eye was trying to fight the ceiling for the amount of sparkles, hearing Red laugh being able to hold his hand and being out like this. It was everything he had ever hoped for and what started out as an awkward start seemed to be getting better.

“Hey I have a funny bone, I just misplace it more times than not. “ Blue chuckled lightly just happy that the other seemed to finally be enjoying himself. “Tibia honest I thought I had long screwed this up but seeing you match your drinks and hearing you laugh makes me thing I haven’t.”

He raised his drink that was a screwdriver and took a sip of it before setting it down, a lightweight he was not Blue could never get drink and enjoyed have an alcoholic beverage once in awhile.

xxx

"Heh. Well, if we're bein honest now, ya were kinda pissin me off. I know ya were tryin ta be anti-alpha or somethin, but ya were just comin off as fake. I came out here t'night ta hang with you. Not some yes-man people pleasin loser. If ya hate somethin then hate it. If ya like somethin then fuckin like it! I dunno if yer like that with anyone else, but don't ever do that shit with me." His smile didn't fade, but his sockets did narrow a bit in warning. It might be a little hypocritical of him, but he hated liars. Especially liars who tried to get close to him by saying the things he wanted to hear and doing the things he wanted them to do. There was no trusting a person like that. They were almost worse than the most testosterone driven alpha out there.

xxx

 

Blue tilted his head to the side he wasn’t sure what he was talking about and then thinking back on the night events he wondered and decided to ask. “Are you talking about the cat’s being murdered in a garbage disposal of a music you listen to and me saying it was fine? Your music taste is horrid but I won’t mind listening to it because well it suits you. I could see you just relaxing or doing a project with the stuff blaring and probably getting noise complaints. I have never been bothered by people’s choice or want for different music and well I can handle that because I do like you and will listen to the cats a horridly painful death.”

Blue chuckled again taking another sip of his drink. “I am overly polite and I want to do things for others even if I care for them or not. If that’s being fake then I don’t want to be real. Biggest reason why I want to join the FBI is to be able to help out and keep people safe… Well shit that part makes my Alpha show doesn’t it. I apologize, well no I don’t because it is who I am and that drive helps me want to make myself better to help others better. I don’t mean to come off as stuck up or fake I really don’t. I’ve been extremely nervous this entire time thinking that just because I’m an alpha you would never trust me especially after last night so I’ve been on edge and worried that everything I’m doing is wrong when all I want to do is prove to you that my feeling for you are true and I don’t just want you. Well I will not lie because you said you hate liars so… I do want you like really, really bad but as I said in the library I don’t want to force you into anything even if my perverse alpha mind has other ideas. I think I should shut up now.”

His nerves where showing he could tell because when he was nervous he tended to ramble and was unable to stay on one subject for more than a millisecond. He hand pulled his hand back from Reds to use both to rub his face and his nerves away….

xxx  
Red hunkered down into his coat a bit, letting the fur gather up around his skull and provide its usual comfort. He'd pinned Blue as not exactly being the quiet type, and now he was really seeing that. Or, well, hearing it... Blue was rambling so much and saying so many things, it was hard to pinpoint how he felt about what was said.

His face was on fire from that last bit and he was actually a little glad Blue had pulled his hand away. There really was no good way to take the information that a guy really wanted to jump your bones when you wasn't really open to getting your bones jumped in general. So it seemed the only thing standing between Red and the prospect of rape were this guy's fairly high morals and his shaky will power... Red wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Especially considering the thoughts that had gone through his mind last night while he was in his room trying to satisfy his damn heat...

He took a breath, let it out, then looked back up at Blue. "Ok, first, thanks fer finally bein honest bout th'music, but no it ain't the only damn thing I was talkin about. Bein nice is one thing, but the extent you've been goin to ta try ta make me happy since the first time ya talked ta me bugs me. Only people who've ever treated me like that have been out ta get somethin from me, and usually that somethin ain't a thing I'm willin ta give."

"Second, if ya really act like that with everybody then that's just fuckin concernin. Cause ya ain't been askin fer a damn thing, ain't been makin yer own wants known, ain't been showin a lick a personality aside from bein some kinda personification of fuckin kindness. It ain't healthy and it ain't smart."

"And third..." Red averted his eyes, not willing to look at the other as he spoke this time. "I don't hate ya. Least not right now... And tryin ta repress all a' yer alpha traits because ya think I will is fuckin stupid. If ya want me ta like ya then be you. If ya try ta be anyone else then what's the damn point in bein here right now in the first place."

He'd said a lot more than he'd planned. A lot more than he'd wanted to, honestly... But if they wanted to go anywhere from here, whether they went for friendship or something more, then they needed to talk about this shit. Just because Blue hated being an alpha didn't mean he wasn't one. Same as Red was an omega, whether he liked it or not.

xxx

He didn’t see it being a bad thing that he was nice to everyone but he let it go because his mind was more interested in only one thing right now that kept repeating in his mind over and over, to not repress his alpha traits, be himself, he doesn’t hate. He moved his plate over and set his head down onto the table and let out a whine that he could not suppress and rather not show whatever face his body decided to make.

“I know you didn’t mean to make it sound like a teasing matter but my mind took it as one. I have to suppress it, if I don’t I am not better than any of the other Alphas who all they can think about is finding an Omega and mating like rabbits. I’m no different than those shallow ones, I think about it I want it and I hate that fact that I do.”

He sat back up staring at Red with an apologetic look and a need in his eyes, “I have watched you around campus for months and so the need grew as well.” Looking down at his own hands he flexed them a few remembering how the other felt in them. “I know I am nothing more than a stupid Alpha driven by his sexual desires.” Sighing he hated it but it was true.

“I’m sorry that I am no different than any other stupid Alpha.”

xxx

Red's blush deepened enough to light up the whole table. "What the fuck?! I ain't tellin ya to go ahead and be a damn rapist! I'm just sayin ya shouldn't repress who ya fuckin are! And what d'ya mean ya been watchin me fer months?! What the hell?"

He knew Sans had said he'd noticed Blue watching him a few times, but for months?! He'd had some kind of stalker for fucking months?! Who the fuck did that sort of thing?! Was it even safe to be talking to Blue? He'd seemed harmless enough once they got to talking, but had Red been wrong? It certainly wouldn't be the first time... he couldn't even just follow his instincts on this one because they were all over the fuckin place.

xxx

Blue sighed and downing the rest of his drink, “Apparently bad advice from a bad source, my Alpha friend Blood said to watch and be around and have you notice me first.” Thinking about it made him feel bad.

“I didn’t want to force anything so it sounded like sound advice, have you talk to me so I know that you were interested. My thoughts just went wild during the wait and watching your adorable flicking tail when it was angered or how it swayed when you were happy. The more I talk about this the weirder it sounds. Sans was right I shouldn’t have opened my mouth and said any of this. Maybe I should go I’m probably just making this all even worse.”

He ushered over there waiter and handed them his card to pay for the food and drinks, “I’m sorry for putting you through all this, I wanted to prove to you I like you and care for you but ended up just screwing everything up. I knew you could have anyone you wanted why would you even give me a chance and when you agreed I got so excited I ran straight over to my friends class and instead of studying up for the date I was used as a dress up doll again and I can’t ever say no to Sugar. She uses her misty eye powers against me! Why must I be weak to the cute! THE CUTE!”

Blue groaned just about flopping back into his chair then rising and arm into the air pointing at the ceiling, “It’s rude to over use the power of cute to get your way when I am powerless against it!”

xxx

 

Red calmed down a little at the mention that the stalking was just bad advice from a friend. It was nice to know Blue didn't actually have psycho stalker tendencies, he was just easily led apparently. Red wondered if Blue had been trying to catch his notice all this time. Had Red just been that oblivious? Or maybe Blue had just been that shy... He was starting to understand that, as bubbly as he sometimes came off, the guy was a miserable little ball of self hate and repression... Red wasn't sure how he felt about that...

He certainly knew how to feel about that next part though. His face caught fire and an angry scowl plastered itself in place. He wasn't fucking adorable!! Nothing about his was adorable!! Blue needed to stop saying that shit or Red was gonna claw his damn face off! He would have started screaming about it if the waiter hadn't been called over. He didn't need an audience for his blow up. That didn't stop him from glaring death at the little blue asshole though....

Then Blue kept talking and Red's anger wilted a little at the blatant self loathing the word's implied. Though he was also a little annoyed by it. The way Blue painted it, Red was some kind of godly figure who others should jump through hoops for just to get a moment of his time, while blue was some lowly spec of dirt that should be beneath his notice. It was fucking irritating being put in that sort of light when he knew for a fact that he was seen as the scum at the bottom of the barrel. If anything, he wasn't good enough for Blue!

Just look at him, being all cute and sweet and soft and giving and selfless... And not like, in that conniving way that tried to trick others into giving him things, but the genuine way that had him trying to boost others up all the time, even if he got stepped on in the process. It made Red want to protect him. Stand up for him. Make that self doubt and self hate go away... Because he knew what that kind of shit felt like.

"Ya need ta shut up with yer fuckin bullshit." He rubbed a hand over his face, so very done with this rollercoaster ride. He hated this. He hated everything about this. Most of all though, he hated that he DIDN’T hate Blue. "This' probably one a' the worst fuckin dates anyone has ever been on, but I still don't hate ya, so ya can stop with yer mopey bullshit." He sighed. "Let's just go. Yer givin me a headache with yer damn flip floppy moods. I ain't got the energy fer this shit." He stood from his chair, waiting for Blue to do the same before he headed for the door.

xxx

Blue nodded following Red once they stood up and headed to the door. Once outside blue got to his car and unlocked it for them to get in. Once sitting in the car he turned it on and then Blue jumped and quickly turned off the dying cats. Placing a hand over his soul, “You really do have the shittiest taste in music, could kill a monster with it. Oh my soul, oh gods above that scared me.”

Turning it back on quickly turned it down and then changes it back to his station before turning it up, “New rule, if you’re in my car your ears can bleed with my happy music.” Blue stuck out his tongue at Red.

xxx

Honestly, the music had startled Red too. He'd only just managed to bite back on a scream. Seeing Blue scramble to turn it off, however, and hearing what he had to say about it, that had calmed him right the fuck down and planted a smile on his face. It was a tired smile, but it was still a smile.

"Thought ya said ya didn't care. Heh." He snickered a little,relaxing into his seat. "Glad ta see even you can't be a people pleasin push over all the time." He didn't let himself get settled all of the way, wary of the moment the mood would take a sudden turn again.

xxx

Blue chuckled lightly, “Hey I’m pretty giving but when it comes to dying cats I think that is where I have to draw the line.” Pulling out of the parking spot he headed back towards the school.

“I know this night has been less than normal but anywhere else you wanted to go? It’s still my treat until we get back.” Truthfully he just wanted to spend more time with Red but he couldn’t get himself to actually say those words.

xxx

Red glanced over at the driver with a raised brow ridge. "Yer kiddin, right?" Red searched Blue's face. That was not the face of a person who was kidding around. Red sighed.

"Hate ta push ya back down in the dumps, kid, but I've had bout all I can handle fer the night. Ya ain't exactly relaxin ta be around... And before ya get all mopey about it, and trust me it's surprising ta me too, it ain't cause yer an alpha." Blue just tugged his emotions in every way they could possibly be tugged. Blue's chivalry pissed him off. Blue's cuteness made him smile. Blue's self hate made him protective. Blue's similarity to himself made him not so alone. And Blue's desire scared the crap out of him while simultaneously making him the tiniest bit horny.

Just spending the amount of time he had with the guy had left him feeling emotionally exhausted. He didn't think he could take much more in one night.

xxx

Nodding he continued on his way back to the school, by the time they got back a small bit of talk happened but it was mainly Blue singing along with him music than anything. Parking his car he looked over to Red before he fully got out of the car. Turning the music off and unbuckling as he spoke,

“Do you mind if I walk you back? Just to the Omega’s front door not safe for anyone to walk alone but I’m training to handle bad situations so I am pretty sure I can take someone if they tried to jump me on the way back to my dorm.”

It was just an honest worry and not because Red was an omega but because he didn’t want anything to happen to him he already screwed up more times than he could personally count for his own liking and wanted to finish of the night with something pleasant or at least he hoped.

xxx  
Hearing the question Red blushed a little. Somehow, Blue trying to do everything in his power to please Red, and Blue wanting to protect him, were two completely different things in his mind. They felt different for some reason. Maybe it was because he was an omega, or maybe it was because he'd spent his life being the one doing the protecting for the most part, but having someone stick their neck out for him like this sent warm shivers down his spine.

He tried to tell himself it was the act itself that had him feeling like this, and not the fact that it was Blue, but Edge had walked him back to his room before and it hadn't felt like this. If anything, he was still being the overprotective one since he'd snuck out after he'd been dropped off so that he could follow Edge back to his dorm to make sure he was ok.

He didn't feel like he would need to do that with Blue. It somehow felt like, even if something were to happen, Blue would make sure he was safe.

Maybe it didn't have anything to do with their orientations at all, though! Maybe it was, like Blue said, he was training for the FBI and was probably more than capable of defending himself and others!... Yeah. That had to be it.

"Uh.. S-sure. Do what ya want..." He got out of the car and waited while Blue locked it up before they started on their way to the omega dorms. The walk was quiet. Still a bit awkward.Red didn't have the energy to figure out anything to talk about and he supposed Blue was trying to keep from shoving his own foot in his mouth again.

When they got to the doors, Red fidgeted a bit, not immediately going inside.

"So uhh... The date kinda sucked." He said bluntly, turning to blue with his head ducked a little into the comforting fluff of his hoody. "But it wasn't the worst I've been on so..." He felt uncomfortable. He probably looked uncomfortable too. What was he just standing there for? What did he want? A kiss goodnight? The thought made him shiver. 

Awkwardly, tensely, he reached out and offered a short pat on Blue's head, being careful to keep most of his body as far away from the other as he could manage. "G'night." 

What the fuck?! Why did he do that?! A fucking head pat? What was wrong with him?! He quickly turned to flee.

xxx

The stupid grin he felt on his face betrayed how happy the other calling this a date was. When Red patted his head it cemented the fact he thought Red was cute because that was some of the cutest shit he had ever seen. Noticing that Red wasn’t leaving yet even though he had turned away he decided to chance it.

Grabbing the others shoulder and turning him around his hand trailed down his arm intertwining their fingers again and pulling him close. His right arm going around the other's waist pulling him closer the hand that was holding the other's hand let go in order to cup the side of the others face. His movement’s had been slow and careful and he started to pull the others in for a kiss before he stopped just shy. A low whisper passed his teeth that almost came out in a purr.

“I wish to kiss you, may I have your permission?”

xxx  
Blue grabbed his shoulder and his magic sparked under the contact. Blue turned him around and it felt like his soul had jumped up into his throat. His body moved compliantly, if a bit stiffly into the hold Blue had on him, the arm around his waist burning like fire even through his thick coat. A hand touched his face and he actually jumped, his breath stuttering as his face grew hotter and hotter.

Why wasn't he fighting this? Blue was so close. Too fuckin close! Red couldn't breathe... Then those words... Whispered heavily, so near to him he could feel Blue's breathe against his teeth. Could practically taste the blueberry musk of his magic...

His anxiety and fear both flared at the same time and before he could even comprehend what he was doing... He was punching Blue in the face. Hard.

"Hell fucking no!!" He all but screamed, his voice a few octaves too high and his entire body shaking. He was glowing fit to light up the whole damn campus and he was turning and running into the building before another word could be spoken.

What had just happened?! Why had he gone along with that so willingly?! Why had his soul felt so damn fluttery?! He wasn't even sure how he felt about Blue and his body was doing shit like this?! No!! No he didn't want to-... Had he? No of course not! But he'd let Blue get so close... He'd almost... He wasn't even in heat this time, so it wasn't like he could blame his reaction on that!

He didn't stop running until he got to his door. Then he fumbled with the key until he could get himself inside and locked the door behind him. His shaking legs finally gave out on him and he crumpled to the ground, panting heavily.

"What the fucking FUCK?!" He yelled, both hands reaching up to grab at his fiercely glowing skull.


	6. Chapter 6

Shock overtook him and he could feel something dribbling out of his nasal cavity. Watching as Red form disappeared he sat looking up at the retreating form, dazed but… happy? Even though he just got punched he was ecstatic that Red had let him be pulled and that he ran away with a face a flame.

He didn’t get kissed because Red didn’t like him but because he was embarrassed that fire in his face was proof. Deciding next time he wouldn’t ask and just go for a kiss all in all the night ended nicely all things accounted. Standing up he placed a hand to his nose pulling it away, magic was spilling from it and he wondered if he got a crack at all.

Turning and walking away from the Omega’s dorm he went back to his room in a happy daze even if his nose was throbbing. The walk was in silence as he mauled things over, once back he went to his mirror that he had hung on a wall and looked his face over, there was a small crack leading up his nose but it would heal over time with no lasting damage but a faint scar of healed bone.

“Looks like you gave me a parting gift.” Blue chuckled to himself flopping over to his bed a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye……

The next day Blue awake with an aching face, standing up he went to the mirror there was discoloration around his nose from the magic healing it. It was the closest thing to a bruise skeletons got running over the mark with a single finger he winced it was sensitive.

His brother was going to have a fit about this he knew it, Sugar probably would as well but he wasn’t ready to hear the words his brother would have for him. He went about his morning routine, shower fresh clothes. He was once again in a dress that flowed and hugged his frame in a signature light blue. Heading out he went to the cafeteria to grab a decaf coffee and a breakfast still in a happy daze.

xxx

The next morning Red woke up early. He hated waking up early... His dreams had been... Less than pleasant. Flashes of purple intermingled with blue, making his magic roil inside of him turbulently. He felt mildly sick. For a moment he wondered if maybe the food he'd eaten last night was bad or something, but he dismissed that notion. 

Burying his face into the wad of sheets his claws were tangled up in, he debated just staying in bed. Whether he was sleeping or not, he did NOT feel up to taking on the day.

Memories from yesterday kept trying to invade his mind, but he fervently pushed them away. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, even agreeing to go out in the first place. He'd only ever been on one date before in his life. Back when he'd still been a little bit hopeful that the world wasn't as bad as it seemed. He'd been an idiot back then too... As much of a disaster as last night had been, he wasn't lying when he'd said it hadn't been his worst date.

Even with the way it ended...

And with that, all of the feelings he'd been experiencing in that moment came back to haunt him.Reminding him how good it had felt to have Blue's arm around him. How good he'd smelled and how much Red had wanted to just lean that extra few centimeters in and... 

"Aaaahhh!!! Fucking asshole alpha!!!" He screamed and flailed and shredded his already tattered sheets and someone banged on the wall to tell him to keep it down. He growled a 'Fuck you!' through the wall and sat up. He wasn't going to be able to even attempt a nap with those thoughts in his skull.

For fucks sake! He didn't even really know Blue! So he was attractive. By this point Red was readily able to admit that, but that was NOT the only thing that mattered when two people got together!

Though he did know that Blue was kind and considerate to the point of irritation. He knew Blue had a really crappy taste in music. He knew Blue would do just about anything for his friends, including wearing frilly dresses every day simply because a friend of his had made them for him. He knew the guy was tenacious and persistent, if he'd seriously been trying to low key get Red's attention for months. He knew the guy cared about people and wanted to go into a field that would put him in harm's way because he wanted to protect others...

He... Wasn't a bad guy...

His eye lights caught on the lavender rose that sat on his desk. He really should get it a proper vase. The paper soda cup was not flattering at all... With a small huff he got up and plucked the cup from his desk, stepping out long enough to change out the water before he went back to his room and placed the rose back on his desk where the sunlight could reach it.

There was a small gift shop a few blocks away. A vase shouldn't be that expensive.

He changed his clothes, threw on his coat, and locked the door before he made his way out of the dorm and down the sidewalk.

 

xxx 

Food and Coffee gone he had started walking to his first class when he caught sight of a familiar tail walking around a corner. His soul fluttered and his legs were moving before he had a chance to stop them. This was a first that he saw him this early in the morning, catching up to him easily he called out to him.

“Good Morning Red, What brings you out so early?”

xxx

As he was walking he heard the chime of his phone signifying he had a text. When he pulled it out he saw that it was from his brother. Not that he expected it would have been from anyone else. Sans never woke up this early. So what was with the twinge of disappointment?

He huffed out a little breathe, frowning at his phone. He'd just opened the text when a voice from behind him startled him. With a yelp he tossed his phone up in the air then scrambled to catch it, fumbling it a few times before managing to get a grip on it, saving the device from a trip to the pavement.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he turned to whoever it was with a scowl and a snarl. "What the hell?! Don't sneak up on people like-" He froze as he caught sight of Blue. Not because it was Blue but because-...

"Holy shit. I really got ya good..." He muttered, sockets wide and a hint of shame creeping up on him. Blue's nose had a crack running up the ridge and there was mottled blue magic discoloring the area; dark and bruise-like. "Uh... Sorry..."

xxx

Blue chuckled waving him off, “All good I did try and kiss you last night, what are you up to so early? I think it’s a first I’ve seen you walking around campus.”

His hand reached up touching his nose again a little wince his finger ran across it before smiling warmly at Red, “But thank you for apologize I accept it.”

xxx

Red was having a hard time just looking the guy in the face, so he stopped trying and just let his gaze stay fixed on their shoes. Was Blue actually wearing heels? Didn't that kill his feet?

"I uh... M'just out fer a walk. I can do that. Ain't fuckin weird or nothin." Like hell he was about to tell Blue he was out to get a vase for his shitty flower…

xxx

Nodding he smiled, “Have you eaten yet? May I buy you breakfast? Maybe a coffee or whatever you normally like to drink as well?”

He wouldn’t pass this opportunity up to spend more time with Red and he still had time to kill before he had to get to class.

xxx

Food didn't sound at all like a good idea with how his magic was still cramping up in his gut. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep anything down. Coffee sure as fuck sounded amazing though, and free coffee that wasn't the shit they served in the cafeteria? Sold.

"Coffee sounds fuckin amazin. Know any places that serve a good cuppa joe?" He tried on a smile and it felt a little strained. He made an effort to meet Blue's eyes as well, but he just ended up staring at the discoloration over his nose... He hoped he could keep the coffee down at least.

xxx  
He saw the other look sad at the mark again and a playful idea came to mind, “There is a small place just off campus in walking distance that is pretty good and if my nose bothers so much then why not do, something to truly apologize, like say…”

He pulled the other to him and kissed him briefly ignoring the pain in his nose over the joy and firework’s going in him from the contact of their mouths. Just like last night his right hand was on the others waist while his left hand moved and cupped Red’s face. He decided to take the risk of worsening his injury with another punch to the face because this would be so worth it.

xxx

There was that arm around his waist again and then Blue's mouth was on his and the whole damn world stopped for a moment. The contact was brief, chaste, almost heartbreakingly innocent, and then it was over and Blue was pulling away with the biggest damn smile Red had seen on him so far. Red's face was on fire. His mind felt like it was imploding and he was pretty sure he was about two seconds away from a mental break.

"Red?! Brother, what the fuck?!"

Red swiveled his head so fast he heard his neck crack. There was edge, no more than twenty feet away, likely on his way to one of his classes, staring at the two of them with murder in his eyes. Then he started walking towards them and Red panicked.

"H-hiya Boss! Nice ta see ya, but we were just goin so bye!!" His words came out in a jumbled mess as he grabbed onto Blue and tugged him through a shortcut. His brother had opened his mouth and started to scream something but it was cut off as Red moved through the void, coming out on the other side of campus.

Red shoved Blue against the wall of the building they came out next to.

"What the hell, man?!" His face was still burning. He wasn't even sure how he felt about all this. First the kiss, and then his brother seeing it?! Shit!! Edge was gonna kill Blue!!

"Shit! Why would ya do somethin like that, huh? Right there in the middle a' the god damn campus?! Shit shit shit FUCK! Boss is gonna kill me! He's gonna kill YOU but then he's gonna fuckin kill me and-... Fucking hell!" He started pacing as he started talking, little clawed hands reaching up to scratch at his skull. He was trying to focus on the repercussions of the kiss, rather than the kiss itself.He wasn't sure he was ready to tread those waters just yet…

His phone started ringing, still clutched in one of his hands from moments earlier. He jerked and scrambled to hit ignore and then the power button.

xxx

He had just looked over at the voice calling Red’s name when he got thrown through a black abyss and then pinned to a wall. He felt like his mine was left behind for a moment longer before Red’s words hit him.

“Well I didn’t get punched this time so does that mean that you didn’t hate it? If you didn’t hate it then maybe at least you won’t die? Edge will probably murder the shit out of me either way.” He chuckled knowing that Edge was very protective of his brother. It became obvious when he would see them interact and when Red wasn’t looking he would give him the most heartfelt smiles that would instantly vanish if Red looked his way.  
xxx

Red stopped pacing and turned to glare at the other skeleton. "Shut up! It's yer own damn fault yer gonna die!" He shouted, jabbing a finger into Blue's chest with each word.

xxx

Blue couldn’t help but to chuckle more, “Red, calm down. I am not sorry I kissed you but am sorry for not picking somewhere so open. I saw a chance and I took it, now do you still want that coffee or are we going to hide behind the school until your brother sniffs us out?” Grabbing the others hand he pulled it close and kissing the clawed finger tips.

xxx  
Red blushed and jerked his hand out of the otehr's hold, making little smacking motions to shoo the other's hands away from his own. "Stop fuckin doin that! It's weird!"

Blue had a point though. Edge was bound to be looking for them now. Class or no class, Edge was nothing if not determined when it came to his brother, and when it came to romance that involved said brother... Well, he was probably tearing the campus apart as they spoke.

"And whatever. Sure. Lets just go before he finds us. If he sees ya b'fore I talk to 'im he'll probably get his ass expelled. And I can't talk to 'im till he's calmed down." He made a gesture for Blue to start walking. "Lead the way."

xxx

Giving Red a smile he turned walking off campus, “Hey at least whatever you did to get us here made us close to the coffee shop.” Blue started to walk and as Red followed he slowed down to match the others pace. After a moment of silence he reached over and wrapped his hand in the other a goofy happy smile on his face.

xxx

Red glared down at the hand around his. Hadn't he /just/ asked Blue not to-... Well, whatever. Not like it was hurting anything. And it was kinda cold out this early anyway and Blue's hand was warm. Red averted his eyes, and though he didn't curl his fingers around the other's, he didn't pull away either. Guy could just do whatever...

"Why ya wantin ta go places with me now anyway? I punched ya in the face. Kinda figured ya wouldn't wanna be around me anymore..." If Blue had been 'stalking' him, he supposed he'd gotten a bit of an idea that Red wasn't your typical omega. Maybe Blue had a kink or somethin that Red fell into? But most shied away from him once they got a real good look at him. Once they got to hear his foul mouth, witnessed how violent he could be, or was on the receiving end of his abrasive personality. Blue had witnessed most of what made him such a shitty choice for courtship, so why was he still here? And looking so damn happy just to be able to hold Red's hand?...

xxx

Squeezing the other's hand lightly he smiled over as they walked, “Because you're sweet and caring, your funny and have a great personality. Yes you have sharp edges and can be harsh but you still care even if you try not to show it.”

He starting doing small circle motions against the other's hand,

“So you punched me as I said I deserved it and I am shocked I didn’t get punched again but it was worth the risk. I like you because you're you, because to me you're cute. Seeing you smile seeing you angry there all apart of whom you are. Your face when it is flushed bright Red because you’re embarrassed the way you tuck your face into your jacket to protect yourself. I like seeing them all and I don’t care what others thank because all that matters is what I think and I think you’re worth any trial I have to go through to court you.”

xxx

Red could only stare, listening to Blue go off on the most embarrassing but most... Wonderful thing anyone had ever said to him. Open astonishment showed on his face. The soft smile that Blue directed at him had him quickly looking away, face warm.

"Sh-shut up! How can ya say shit like that with a straight face?! Yer fuckin weird!" And he did indeed try to hide behind the fluff of his coat. His tail swayed gently behind him with a hesitant sort of joy. His fingers curled around Blue's.

 

xxx  
Feeling the other curl his fingers around his made his soul flutter and he held a squeal of excitement, his smile growing bigger. In this moment life was perfect to him it felt like nothing could spoil this. Rounding the corner the get to a small café coffee shop called Muffet’s. It was a gothic Lolita style and when they entered ambient music greeted them.

“I’ve only been here a handful of times their food and coffee here are really good.”

Walking up the line was empty seeing how they had just recently opened and a 6 armed spider stood behind the counter, “Welcome! To Muffet’s Web of Treats! I am Muffet what can I get started for you today? Oh! Blue! It’s been awhile, is this your boyfriend?”

Blue light up and tightened his grip on the others hand, “Uh, I wish but he is a person of interest to me. I just got him to let me hold his hand doesn’t blow this for me Muffet!”

The fit of giggles the erupted from her made him go a brighter shade, “Can we please just order our drinks without you analyzing me!”

She place a set of hands on her hips and smiled, “What will it be little boy blue?” He grumbled a bit.

“I will have a decaf mocha chip please.” She nodded and then looked over at Red. “What about you? Person of interest what will you be having?”

xxx  
They made it to the coffee shop shortly. He was actually a little bit impressed by the place. It was small and a little frilly, but it was tasteful. It sort of reminded him of the outfit Blue was wearing today. It was like the guy was a prop to put on display in one of the cafe's windows.

The spider lady, Muffet, didn't seem like the sort of person Red would want to spend any great deal of time around, though. Mostly because the first thing out of her mouth had his face burning. He growled and his hand twitched like he was going to pull it away. Blue's fingers tightened in response, but then immediately loosened again, like he'd instinctively wanted to hold on, but had reminded himself not to trap Red in any way or hold onto him against his will. The short movement was enough to convince Red not to let go.

"Just plain coffee. Black." He growled at the spider, trying to glare a hole into her.

 

xxx  
After their orders where done and paid for Blue lead Red to a couch nestled near the back on the café and you could barely see out the window.

“Don’t worry I don’t plan anything I just don’t want your brother walking past and wrecking the place.”

Letting go of Reds hand he sat down near an edge, the couch was a circle with a matching circle ottoman in the middle. He chooses that spot so the other didn’t feel like he should sit next to him.

“Muffet will bring our drinks over in a moment.”

As on que she walked over with their drinks in fancy cups that match the other décor. Handing first to Blue then to Red she smiled almost creepy at him. “I hope you enjoy your coffee.” The way she said it sounded like she was planning something.

xxx  
Red followed Blue to a cozy little couch in one of the corners. It was dim and... intimate... And that had his nerves flaring for a moment before lue explained his reasoning for the seating choice.

"Don't think ya gotta worry bout it. Boss wouldn't think ta check a place like this fer me. I'd prob'ly never come here on my own." They sat, with Blue towards the center and Red right next to him. Not super close, but close enough to touch if one of them were to reach for the other. 

If last night's outing had sucked, this morning's outing was pretty much equal amounts nice. The opinions Red had been forming about Blue were starting to take a much more positive turn. So he found himself wanting to sit a little closer, speak a little more nicely, look at him a little more kindly.

When Muffet came over with their drinks she offered them with a strange smile and a suspicious tone. Red frowned, glancing down at his cup then back up at Muffets retreating form.

"Don't s'pose you'd know if Muffet ever poisoned someone b'fore?..." He was hesitant to even try his drink now. When he lifted it to his face,however, it smelled really good. Strong and dark, just how he liked it. It shouldn't kill him at least, right? That sort of thing would be pretty bad for business…

xxx  
Blue was already drinking his drink through the straw turning to look at Red, “Nah, I doubt it she likes her business and her money more.” Pulling out his phone he looked at the time, well I guess there is a first time for everything and this was the first time he had ever missed a class. His brother was probably give him a few choice words once he finds everything out.

Taking a few more sips he instantly tenses up, there was a reason he doesn’t drink caffeine. Before he could warn the other his magic quickly broke down the bit he ingested already turning into pure magic. His eye lights grew filling with stars and he started chuckling like an idiot. He literally exploded off the couch with a burst of energy running around the coffee shop.

Muffet was easily heard busting up laughing over her counter trying to gasp for air as she watched the over energized Blue just about trash her shop with the amount of energy he was showing. Blue went at it for a good 20mins around the café before he stopped midair jump and crashing hard on the floor.

Muffet was gasping by this point before she walked over and nudged the other, “Blue, you good now?” He turned his face and glared at her with a weak hiss directed at her.” With her many arms she easily lifted him up and setting him down back over onto the couch.

xxx

Red had only just taken a sip, had only just decided the drink wasn't so bad, when Blue... Exploded?The guy was zipping all over the damn place! And Muffet was laughing it up behind her counter like this was exactly what she'd expected. What the holy fucking hell?!

Red huddled in the corner, back pressing against the cushions and feet pulled up with his knees against his chest, tail wrapped tightly around his ankles as he tried to make himself small enough to avoid whatever caffeine fueled rampage Blue was going on. He wasn't sure if he was more frightened or fascinated.

He looked down at his own cup of coffee with a look of horror (what the hell was in this shit?!) before he reached to set his own cup down on the table. Hell would freeze over before he drank anything from this shop again, especially not with Blue!

It lasted for twenty minutes. Twenty fucking minutes! Nearly half an hour! Before Blue finally crashed. Muffet picked the guy up and planted him on the couch near Red, where the edgy skeleton was just starting to unwind himself from his rather compact position.

"Yer nuts, lady." He muttered after her as she left. Cautiously, he reached over and poked Blue.

"You alive?"

xxx

Blue grumbled as he laid on his stomach on the couch, “I, hate, caffeine.” Moving his head was an effort in itself his eye light where still blown but faded as well. “This is the second time she has done this.”

Looking up at Red he frowned, “Sorry, I had no time to warn you. I’m never coming here again even if there coffee is good.” Rolling over onto his back with a grunt he covered his eyes with his arm. “Did I say sorry yet? Cause no one should see that.”

xxx

Red smiled softly down at Blue with a hint of sympathy. "Heh. Yeah, I don't think you n coffee're a good mix. Sorry bud." He shook his head slightly. "Why'd ya agree ta come to a coffee shop when ya know it does this to ya? Meh, scratch that. Stupid question. It's prob'ly just yer special brand a' stupid showin again."

With a small huff he stood up and stepped closer to Blue. "C'mon ya dingus,let's get ya t'yer room so ya can crash in peace." An arm went under Blue's shoulders while the other went beneath his knees before Red was hefting Blue up into a bridal carry. Thankfully, skeletons were a remarkably light monster type, so Red didn't have to strain himself too much, even though they were roughly the same size and Red wasn't exactly the most physically powerful guy out there.

"Unless ya got somewhere else ya wanna go?" He questioned, raising a brow bone at the monster in his arms. He could take Blue anywhere, really, what with his shortcuts and all.

xxx

So many things ran in his mind and what little magic he had went straight to his face as the other was holding him and that last line was awful similar to what blue had said last night when he wanted to spend more time with the other.

“I… uh… I…. uh….” He covered his face with his hands and repressed another squeal of excitement. “Room please, I wish I had the energy to go somewhere else.” Uncovering and looking up at Red his eyes sparkled, “I’m, uh, Dorm 157.”

xxx

Red frowned a little at the comment about wishing he had the energy to go somewhere else.He hadn't been offering to go hang out more, just asking if Blue had another place he would prefer to rest! His face colored a little at the implication but didn't move to clarify. It didn't matter.

"A'right. Hold on tight, Princess." He took a few steps to the nearest shortcut and then, barely a second later, they were standing just outside of the alpha dorms. Red had never actually been inside the building (for good fucking reason!) so he didn't know any shortcuts in there.

To be honest, he wasn't too comfortable going in there even now, but he wasn't about to just drop Blue on the ground outside the place. He was actually kinda sorta starting to like the guy... A little... So he'd take him all the way to his damn room.

He flicked the door open with his magic so that he wouldn't have to free up a hand, and stepped into the building. "157 ya said?" he clarified, just to have something to focus on aside from where he currently was.

xxx

He brightened at the comment of being a princess but didn’t have time to say anything before they were through a shortcut. That weird feeling came over him again and when he saw that they were outside the dorm he noted he needed to ask what that was.

“Uh yeah 157,” The rest of the walk to the room was in silence and went they got close he fished out his keys in one of the pockets on his dress. Once at the door he reached over unlocking it and opening it so they could walk in.

“You can set me down now preferably on the bed I don’t think I can walk. In one of those moments where you magic tingles from over use and honestly think I would collapse.”


	7. Chapter 7

Red stepped into the room and took just a moment to sweep his eyes over what he found inside. It was a pretty typical dorm room. Really neat and tidy though. Certainly a great deal nicer than his own dump of a room.

"Yeah, m'sure yer prob'ly runnin on empty after runnin wild like ya did." He chuckled, walking over to the bed and lightly tossing Blue onto it. Blue hit the bed with a little bounce. "Would'ja lookit that. I gotcha fallin fer me all over again." He smirked. Then he backed away, turning for the still open door.

"I s'pose I'll let'cha get some rest so ya can catch yer next class or whatever. See ya later I guess."

 

xxx

Moving and grabbing the other's hand before he got too far from the bed he quickly let go and looked away, “H..hey uh could, stay? I have video games in my entertainment center and movies…”

He couldn’t get himself to look at Red just in case the other was going deject his offer to hang out longer, he knew he would be passing out for a short time but he didn’t want to be alone and he wanted to spend more time with Red as well.

“I could order us some pizza later for lunch as well….” Was his face a flame, where was this magic coming from to make him feel like he was a lighthouse?

xxx

Red looked down at the hand that had so briefly held his own, curling his fingers to keep from reaching back out and taking that hand back. He really was becoming far too attached far too fast to this adorable little shit... Somehow, he didn't have it in him to say no...

"Video games huh?..." He sighed. "Sure. Why the fuck not? What kinda games ya got in here? Prob'ly buncha bullsht cutesy shit." He flicked the door shut with his magic and stepped over to the entertainment center.

xxx

Blue smiled warmly that the other agreed to stay, “I take offence to that, all you will find are horror and puzzle games I think I have a few rpg games but I enjoy more multiplayer online games that have puzzles. Catherine is one of my favorites. I bet you would get your ass handed to you with those ever-changing puzzles.

There was an obvious challenging tone in his half awake, he sat up and looked down at the overly floofy dress. “Hey could you grab me a shirt and shorts from my dresser, I am over the floof of this dress. I love Sugar but I can only take so much of dresses.”

xxx

"What'cha take me fer, yer hand boy? Tch. Whatever." As harsh as the words might have been, Red's tone was light. More teasing than anything. Stepping over to the closet he pulled out what was requested and tossed them over to the bed. "Don't think I'm gonna help ya change. We ain't that close yet, Sweetheart."

And then he went back to perusing the games Blue had to offer, keeping his back turned to offer Blue some modesty. "Holy shit, ya really do got some horror game in here. Heh. Wouldn'ta pegged ya fer the type." He saw a few titles he recognized actually, that he'd wanted to play once upon a time. He'd never had the money to afford such frivolous things for himself, but that hadn't stopped him from looking.

xxx

“I didn’t expect yeah to silly.” He started to undo the many strings and buttons that seem to make up this dress. Once it was off he breathed a sigh of relief before putting on the shirt and shorts and setting the dress neatly aside to put away later.

“See anything you want to play? You can play whatever. The controllers are wireless so you can chill wherever and play.” Blue moved the pillows on his bed up against the wall like he normally would when he played leaning back against it. “Is my door locked? Rather someone not walk in on accident, it’s happened before and it’s always awkward.”

xxx  
Red frowned. "Ain't like they'd walk in on anythin. Just playin games, right?" He had let himself forget for a moment that this was an alpha's room. Blue was an alpha. Why was he getting so damn comfortable?! He was being stupid! He was-... No. He took a breath and let the tension ease as he let it out.

Looking over his shoulder, Blue was sat innocently on the bed, pillows piled behind him and looking ready to play games. Nothing else. Guy probably couldn't do much of anything right now thanks to the stunt at Muffet's. 

"Heh. Whatever. Only got two controllers anyway, yeah? Fuck anyone who wants ta bother us." With a flip of his fingers and a small bit of magic, the door was locked. He grabbed a game from the shelf and popped it into the console, grabbing the controllers before plopping himself down on the bed next to Blue.

"Heard good things bout this Portal game. 'S two player too." A controller was passed to Blue as the game started up.

xxx

Taking the controller he settled into the pillows more, “Yeah it is, we have to work together figuring out the puzzles to get past each stage using the portal guns. You will control one color and I will control the other. It’s a challenge the farther you get in it.”

Setting the game up they started to play it was around stage 5 when Blue had slumped against Red the lack of magic finally getting to him as he passed out. The grip he had on the controller went limp and his breathing evened as he was now using Red as a pillow. Because he was already laying against pillows not much of him was on Red and Red could easily move away if needed.

xxx  
"Ok. I think I got thisone. So, I gotta shoot right here and right there, then you jump through and shoot a portal there. Ok? Blue?" He was maneuvering his character into position when he felt a pressure against his shoulder. His face warmed as he turned to the other, a reprimand on the tip of his tongue, before he saw that Blue was actually asleep.

Oh...

He sat there, his face burning more than it probably should have, not moving. What should he do? Would it even be ok for him to stay there? If it were Red in Blue's place, he'd probably hate having someone hang around while he was sleeping... But this was Blue. Would it.... Would it be conceited to think Blue would want him to stick around?

Red decided not to think about it too much. He exited the two player mode and decided to start on single player. The first few levels were simple and he thought the snarky robot woman was entertaining. Before long, however, he was starting to really get into it and Glados was no longer quirky nor entertaining. "Fuck you ya sentient piece a scrap metal! Yer mother was a toaster!" He growled under his breath, trying not to wake the skeleton pillowed against his shoulder.

xxx

A good hour and a half passed before Blues eye’s fluttered open he saw the tv was on and in his half asleep state he thought he must have fallen asleep watching something again. He nuzzled into his pillo…. Nuzzling a few more times, it didn’t feel like his pillow and he moved to look at what his face was nuzzling and it was…. Black? Following it up he met a bright red face.

Memories trickled back and blues face quickly filled with a blue glow, “I fell asleep, I… you stayed?” A mix of happy emotions and a wonder if he was going to read the situation wrong crossed his face. “How long did I use you as a pillow?” He decided to try and not read too much into it even if he already did.

xxx

The longer he played the more pissed off he got and more than once he found himself having to lower his voice because he'd been yelling at the screen. Also more than once he'd had to remind himself not to jump up from his seat because he'd moved and Blue had made a little noise in his sleep. Seemed Blue was a pretty deep sleeper.

Eventually, Blue had once again started moving and Red tried to quiet himself down and hold himself more still. This time, however, the movement was accompanied by a voice.

He jerked, turning to look at Blue before his eye lights darted to a nearby clock. "Holy shit! I been here nearly two hours! Fuck, I gotta go." Hurriedly, he set the controller down, moving to get off the bed even as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He'd put off talking to his brother for way too long and now the guy was probably starting to form search parties. No doubt, before long his baby brother would be barging his way into the alpha dorm and breaking down Blue's door. 

xxx

He grasped onto the other's hand holding it in a light grasp, “Red! C…can you stay a little longer? I slept through most of the time you were here. Couldn’t you, I don’t know.. I….” He let go of the other's hand, “Sorry, I’m being selfish in wanting to spend more time with you aren’t I?”

xxx

 

His hand was grabbed and he only just managed to keep from tearing away from the loose grasp. Mostly because it wa Blue. Red was finding it more and more difficult to do anything that might hurt the soft little alpha. The guy had been nothing but kind and polite since that run in in the hallway, and Red couldn't really blame the guy for that.

The soft, stuttery plea for Red to stay also helped to calm him down. They'd only been playing video games. It was such an innocent, friendly thing for Blue to want to do with him in his room. It definitely wasn't the sort of pastime Red ever would have imagined an alpha wanting to indulge in with an omega like him.

So he took a small breathe and sent a small smile to Blue, reaching with his now free hand to pat the other's skull. "Sorry, Sweetheart. I still gotta talk ta my bro. Better if I get that taken care of, ya know? Maybe... i dunno, maybe we could hang later or somethin. If ya don’t have classes or somethin." He shrugged, looking away with a soft dusting of color on his face. Who'd have ever thought he'd be offering to willingly spend time with an alpha? The world sure was fuckin weird sometimes…

xxx  
Blush flushed and looked to the side, “A kiss would so be better.” He stuck his tongue out playfully at Red. “Then it’s a date, text me when you have free time and I kind of have missed all my classes to hang with you, well I slept through most of it which is a total bummer.”  
Sighing before something click, “Hey do you have any classes tomorrow? It’s Sunday and it’s my only day I don’t have classes so if you don’t, neither of us have to worry about missing any classes.” There was a hopeful look in Blues sparkling eyes.

xxx

Red chuckled at the little pout, but when he heard the bit about skipping class his 'big brother' mentality flared up. His brow pinched in a scolding sort of frown and he flicked Blue between the eyes. "Don't skip yer classes kid. Ain't like we can't hang out when ya don't got shit ya need ta be doin." While this college was lenient about attendance, it was still important to catch all of the lessons in order to get the best grade you could. The fact that Blue had missed one of those lessons to hang out with him... Well, it was kind of touching, he supposed, but it was still fuckin stupid.

"Ain't got nothin t'morrow. Got saturday and sunday both off. Kinda surprised ya didn't already know that, mr stalker." He teased, an eye falling closed in a lazy wink.

xxx

Rubbing at the spot that he just got flicked he nodded, “Well then I only have 1 more class today if you, well… No I will wait until tomorrow! I won’t be selfish and take up all your time!” Blue wore a determined look on his face.

“Just means that I can prepare snacks this time for when you come over and hang tomorrow. Now as much as I enjoy having you in my room I need to get ready and get to my class so shoo.” Blue stood up and ushered the other out. At the door he placed a quick kiss on Red’s check before closing the door.

xxx

"Weren't you the one just askin me ta stay?" He chuckled even as he was shoo'd out of the room. The kiss made him blush more for how innocent it was. Fuck, Blue was really too cute... An alpha shouldn't have been this fuckin cute.

He wasn't able to say anything before the door shut. When he walked away it was with a happy little sway to his tail and a small smile on his face. He might have been looking forward to tomorrow. Just a bit.

To distract himself, he pulled his phone back out to start going through his brother's texts.

xxx

Blood open the door to the Alpha dorm he was looking at his phone replying to text from Sugar. She was worried that she hadn’t seen Blue all day and the raging Beta screeching about a girl in a fluffy dress kissing his brother on the way here was easy enough for him to deduce that Blue made a move on Red.

‘Tch, little boy blue havin fun with er toys…’

Putting the phone in his pocket he looked up and lo and behold there was Red now, a grin spread across his face his tongue forming and slithering out licking his teeth. He purposely stops in front of Red, he sniffed the air. He smelt like Blue but not strong enough for anything to happen.

“Lil Red, what a pretty lil omega doin in the Alpha dorm? Need som’one ta keep yeah stuffed?”

xxx

 

He was busy typing up a text to his brother so he didn't notice the skeleton in front of him until he'd almost walked right into him. As soon as he did notice, however, he stumbled back a step or two, face momentarily flooded with fear. At the words he shuddered in revulsion and glared up at the other. This was more what he'd expect from an alpha.

"No. Fuck off." He barked, then made to quickly step around the asshole. His claws gripped his phone hard, nerves tight and soul thumping hard in fear. There was no one else in the hallway and this guy was giving off some really fucked up vibes. Red didn’t like that the guy apparently knew his name too… He needed to get away.

xxx

Taking a step and easily blocking the smaller one his grin grew a lecherous look as he backed the smaller skeleton up against the hall wall, an arm over his head his other hand coming to lift up the other chin.

“Mmmm, don’tcha smell nice. Did lil boy blue not wreck that puss of yours? Need a real Alpha to show yeah how it goes?”

Leaning over Blood took his long thick tongue and ran it up the side of Red’s face.

xxx

Damn, for a big guy, this fucker moved fast! Red found himself caged against the wall, soul thrumming harder by the second. It was getting harder to keep the fear from showing on his face, though there was absolutely no hiding the way his body began to tremble. Frightened tears pricked at his sockets.

Then that tongue, smelling like something rotting, ran up the side of his face and he jerked, trying to move away from the unwanted contact as the other tasted his damn tears, but the grip on his chin tightened painfully and help him in place.

"G-get the fuck offa me ya sick piece a shit!" His clawed hands had never felt so small and inadequate as he reached to push at the wide chest that was crowding him. With a growl he reached to push with a foot too, seeing as how the asshole wasn't budging at all…

xxx

Blood hummed at the taste of the others tears he turned the others face forcefully to make it look at him. His leg going in between the other and his face started to move towards Red to capture it into a kiss….

Blue was walking down the hall, he decided on just a pair of jeans and the shirt Red and grabbed for him. He was all smiles but when he neared the exit what he saw made is eye lights jut out. A single hand rose magic filling it and then surrounding Blood lifting him up to the ceiling he slammed him down to the ground.

Wasting no time he jumped landing on top of Blood who was still surrounded in his magic holding him there. Baring his fangs in a threatening manner he snarled viciously at him, “WHAT THE FUCK BLOOD?!”

Blood just grinned, “Tis the lil Omega Slut you been fawnin over?”

Blues eye’s glowed brightly with his magic, throwing his fists one after another into bloods face. A deep Predator growl vibrated from his chest. “YOU DON’T FUCKING TOUCH WHAT’S NOT YOURS!”

Blood chuckled in between punches, “Not you’re till the sluts marked.”

That last comment made Blue snapped because in his eye Red was his and he needed to protect what was his. His head came down and quickly latched onto Bloods clavicle a sickening crack could be heard echoing the dorm and Blood started screaming. Blue lifted up mouth covered in blood and he spit out the part of the clavicle he just bite off. His voice went dark as he spoke to blood, “Touch him again and I WILL kill you.” Blood tried to fight the magic off but Blue wouldn’t even give him an inch to move while he was there wiggling in pain from his broken clavicle bone.

xxx

The grip on his face changed and forced him to face forward. That tongue was coming towards him again and he couldn't get away. There was a leg pressing against his pelvis, the pressure making him feel sick. This was so, so, so wrong! He should have just stayed in Blue's room! Or taken a shortcut to his own! The fuck had made him think walking through the alpha dorm on his own was a good fucking idea?!

He whimpered, high and terrified, and shut his eyes tightly. He at least didn't want to look at this fucker as he violated him... And then he was gone. Red was jerked to the floor as the larger skeleton was torn away from him by some unknown force. The force didn't stay unknown, though, as Blue came barreling down the hall like a force of nature, his magic filling the whole damn place with it's pressure.

Red watched in fascinated horror as Blue laid into 'Blood', beating the much larger alpha down like it was nothing. Then Blue, sweet small innocent Blue, actually tore a chunk of bone from the guy with his fucking teeth!

Red couldn't take anymore. He was going to be sick! He stumbled to his feet, having to try at least three times before he managed a more or less upright position, then tumbled through a shortcut. He wasn't sure exactly where he landed, but the moment his feet touched grass he collapsed onto his hands and knees and threw up.

He'd never seen an alpha go feral before... He'd heard about it but to see it... To see Blue do it... Andover Red, no less! Like Red was a 'thing' to fight over like some gnawed on bone between a pair of dogs... That coupled with the crawling, filthy feeling of Blood's body against his own...

He heaved again, body shaking uncontrollably and tears flooding his face. He didn't hear it when someone called his name. Didn't notice that person running to his side. He did, however, notice the hands. He struggled, trying to knock those hands away, to get away. He had no coordination, though, and he was shaking to hard to even attempt standing.

The person called his name a few more times before he finally managed to focus in on their face, his struggles finally ceasing as he realised who was there.

"B-boss?..." Edge frowned deeply down at the trembling little mess that was his brother. He'd only seen him so shaken once before, but that had been a rather long time ago now. He thought to ask over what had happened, but no sooner had Red recognized him than Edge found his arms full of shaking, sobbing skeleton.

Edge wrapped his arms around the smaller form protectively, one hand moving to pet gently at the small cracked skull. "Shhh. I've got you, Brother. You are safe." He stood from the grass just outside of the alpha dorm, allowing Red to wrap his limbs about him like a koala, and turned to start walking towards his own room. He'd been on his way there to confront that frilly little blue crossdresser when Red had simply popped up out of nowhere and puked all over the grass.

He didn't know what had happened to his dear brother. But he was definitely going to find out. And if that strange alpha, who Edge had seen kiss his brother that very morning, had anything to do with this? There wouldn't even be enough dust left over for a funeral.

xxx

By the time the Red had left the school security had been called by others Alphas. Blue got forcefully pulled off and had to be subdued by a magic suppressing collar to even get him to stop. By the time he finally calmed down he was in the Dean office dazed and confused. He shook his head to try and get it clear when the principle started talking.

“Young man did you hear me?” Blue shook his head no, with the magic suppressing collar on high it was hard to think. “You attacked another student you went feral and now the student is hospitalized, I should expel you now. Seeing how this has been your first offence I will have to ask you suspend you from your classes for the next week. We can’t allow such behavior in school do you understand and you will wear this collar the entire time.”

Blue was in a daze and half nodded, not really understanding anything going on. The Dean sighed and looked at a security guard, “Lower the setting I don’t think he can function.” The guard lowered it to low and Blue started to get a clear head again and he looked around. “Where am I?”

The Dean explain again one what all happened again and this time he understood and was dismissed. He walked back to the dorm with the collar around his neck he felt bad for losing control but not bad for what he did to Blood. He shook his head to clear it and walked back to his dorm. Once back he looked at his phone that had exploded with text and calls he didn’t feel like looking at them and just turned his phone off and laid down.


	8. Chapter 8

Try as he might, edge was unable to get any information from Red about what had happened. In the end he'd simply put his brother to bed and told him to try to get some rest. That should not have been a difficult thing to accomplish, given how lazy his brother could be. When Edge had made for the door, however, Red had called out to him, voice small and so unlike his obnoxiously in-your-face brother. He was having trouble sleeping...

So Edge sat on the bed, running a hand over Red's skull in a soothing manner. It took nearly an hour, but Red finally fell asleep. Then Edge stepped out to see what he could learn... And also to grab a change of clothe for Red. There was vomit on his brother's shirt... It was repulsive...

While out he heard about the altercation that had taken place in the alpha dorm. An alpha had gone feral. Another student was in the hospital. As to why the altercation had taken place, rumors were wild and varied. Everything from the two fighting over a claimed omega, to one of them pissing on the other's door. It was ridiculous! Edge had his suspicions, however, once he learned who the alpha was who had gone feral.

He'd pay the alpha a visit later. For now he needed to take care of his brother, and perhaps gain a little more insight into the situation... Red didn't wake for the rest of the day. It was a damn good thing neither of them had classes.

xxx

It was the middle of the night when Stretch popped outside his brother’s window just about banging on the window. It scared Blue awake with a high pitch noise, rolling out of bed he opened the window his brother quickly climbing in and hugging Blue.

“What happened why weren’t you answering, can I make you soothing to eat or drink?” Blue rubbed his eyes looking up at his overly worried older brother.

“Hey Honey, I am okay, no you don’t need to get my anything.”

Honey then smacked Blue upside the head. “THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS?!” Blue growled at his brother curling up when he backed off.

“Blood attacked Red in the hall I lost control when I saw.” Honey sighed sitting next to Blue and draping an arm around him. “Want to watch a movie?” Blue just nodded, Honey shut the window and locked it putting a movie on and snuggled up with his brother as they watched a movie both of them falling asleep. …

Morning rose and when Blue got up his brother was missing but a sticky note was on his tv.

‘Sorry had work, be back after shift is over.’

Sighing he crumpled the note and tossed it he didn’t feel up to doing much and he figured he should look at his phone…..

xxx

The next day, Red woke feeling very... Absent. Like the world was just drifting by him and he was just a viewer. He knew that he should get out of bed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he was imposing on his brother, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was numb... This was fine, though. This was better than the alternative. He wasn't ready yet to confront the memory of what happened yesterday. He didn't want to revisit the thoughts of a thick tongue against his face or of blunt teeth tearing through bone... Maybe later...

He rolled over and found that the room was empty. Did Edge have classes today? What day was it? Did Red have classes? No... Edge would have reminded him... Red pulled the blankets over his head. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He didn't want to face anything at all yet....

Elsewhere, Edge strode purposely towards the alpha dorms. He'd gotten that crossdresser's room number. He knew that 'Blue' had had something to do with why his brother was currently far more useless than usual. He'd been very patient, he thought, waiting all through the night in order to be there to soothe away his brother's nightmares, but there was only so much he could do without information. And if that information did not help then at least he might be able to knock some skulls and make himself feel better.

Stomping down the hall with his usual authoritative stride, he came to room 157. He didn't even bother knocking, instead lifting a foot to powerfully kick the door in.

"Listen up, Asshole! I've come to ask questions and you WILL give me the answers or so fucking help me, you will regret crossing me AND my brother!!" He struck a menacing and impactful pose, one finger pointing straight at the only occupant of the room, a fiery red magic gleaming in his eye sockets. A truly great and terrible figure, was Edge.

xxx

Blue jumped so fast he ended up falling off his bed with a weird high pitch noise. Looking up from the ground he saw…. Edge? Getting himself up from the ground he adjusted his shirt and shorts before sitting back on his bed. The words from before finally sinking in and a gloomy look cross his face he directed his stare to the interesting spot on his floor.

“You didn’t need to kick open my door a simple knocking would have sufficed. Come in and shut the door I am already the talk of the campus don’t want to be any more of a personal show than I already was.”

He scratched at the collar more out of nerves than anything he wanted to ask how Red was doing but doubted he would get a reply at this moment. “What do you want to know?”

xxx

Edge took a great deal of satisfaction in the startled and fearful reaction he garnered. They way Blue sort of... Deflated... With the mention of Red, however, lessened that satisfaction. The alpha seemed about as lively as Red did... With a small growl, Edge did as instructed, slamming the door shut.

Not to be deterred however, he decided to continue on with his questioning. "I demand to know what happened yesterday. Normally I would not care for such gossip, but it involved my brother and it has... Affected him. Badly. And as much as I assure him that my opinion of him will never change and that no information he has for me could ever cause me to falter he... Has not spoken with me about this matter. I DEMAND to know. I... NEED to know." He tried to maintain his powerful tone, but he could not help but allow it to drift over slightly into pleading. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very concerned. He needed to know what he could do to help his brother. Surely if he just knew what had happened... He could help.

xxx

Pulling his legs up against him he was in a ball, “If I walked Red out none of this would have happened. After you caught us we went to get coffee. Muffet spiked my drink with actual caffeine I was on a sugar caffeine high and crashed. Red brought me back to my room, he hung out we played games I completely crashed. I woke and he had to run and I had to get to my last class, walking out I saw Blood pinning him against the hall wall…. I… I lost it and ended up ripping apart of the others clavicle off… I… I’m sorry I was just trying to protect Red.”

Tears formed in his eyes his hands were digging into his arms starting to leave marks and he hid his face against his knees. “We were just becoming friends and I have to screw it up by losing control, I hate being a stupid Alpha!” Blue was shaking because he hated this whole situation and he just wanted to see Red and hold him and apologize and…. Blue stood up walking over to Edge and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Could I see him? He hasn’t responded to any of my texts and I want to apologize and say how sorry and how shitty I feel for taking things so far. I just so desperately wanted to protect Red and Blood called him names and I just…” His voice got low, “I just needed to protect him….”

xxx

Edge listened to the confession. Hatred burned in him for the one named 'Blood', but that person was obviously outside his reach for now, if Blue really had torn his clavicle off... That would need hospitalization. He also harbored a bit of resentment for Blue, because the other was absolutely right. All this would NOT have happened if he'd opted to walk Red out. He couldn't fathom why the other hadn't when they were in the ALPHA dorms.

It was hard to muster up the necessary anger when Blue was crying before him, however...

"Whatever you need isn't important right now." He stated coldly. He wouldn't hurt Blue, but he wasn't about to do anything FOR him either. If Red wanted to talk to him, then Red would. He turned and opened the door, pausing only a moment to say, "I thank you for protecting my brother, but my own hands are obviously more capable." He threw a glare over his shoulder at the other, still harboring the desire to hurt the little bastard, but again the tears softened him. He sighed, looking upon Blue with pity, before he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

He had a class to attend. Red would be upset with him if he missed it. He'd gotten what he came here for at least.

xxx

Blue took a step to go after Edge but stopped himself. Edge was right he would talk to him if he still wanted to. Would Red even still want to talk to him? He would right? He didn't screw this up...right?

Blue walked over back to his bed and stared at the tv and tears wouldn't stop flowing in worry and hope that Red would forgive him......

Monday morning came and blue went out for his morning run, he may not be able to attend classes but he still wanted to train as much as he could. He ran to his classes as well to grab any assignments that he could do in his room not wanting to get behind....

xxx

Red had spent Sunday in bed. His brother's bed to be specific. Come monday morning, however, he'd finally had to get up and get out. Edge complained and nagged and raged, but Red suspected his bro would never actually kick him out himself. Besides... Life didn't stop moving forward just because something bad happened. He still had classes. He still had things he had to do... Didn't mean he had to be happy about it though...

He grumbled as he trudged into his room, intending to change his clothes. He'd slept in his current outfit more than once, and while normally that wouldn't bother him, he could almost swear he could still smell Blood's rotten stench on him...

He was brought up short by the sight of a slightly wilted lavender rose on his desk. He stared at it for a good minute, his mind blank. He hadn't seen Blue since that afternoon. When he'd-... Red grit his teeth, stepping over to the desk and picking up the paper cup vase and glared down at the less than perky petals.

He hadn't let himself think about it yet. He still didn't want to... 

With a snarl he slammed the cup back down, old water sloshing around inside. He changed his clothes and trudged back out, leaving the flower where it was. He had a class to get to.

xxx

He finished gathering his work which took longer than he expected, he had to wait for some of the teachers. It was 1pm when he started to walk back through the campus to head to his dorm when he spotted Red. He started to walk towards him before he stopped wondering if he should leave him alone, shaking his head he needed to know if the other was okay.

Starting up he went at a faster pace to catch up to Red calling after him before he got too close to inform him of his presence. “Red! Hey Red?!” He was next to the other by the time he stopped talking.

xxx

The class had been uneventful. Well, aside from having to silence his phone because Boss kept texting to check in on him. He wasn't fucking glass! He wished his brother would lay off a little. The guy had more important things to focus on than his fucked up older brother...

He had another class to go to, but he'd left the book he needed back in his room. He was on his way to grab it when he heard an all too familiar voice call out to him. 

He froze, soul jumping into his throat as an unreasonable amount of panic surged through him. He forced himself to turn and saw Blue jogging up to him. Part of him noted the collar, as well as the bags under Blue's eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping well or something... But mostly what he saw were things that he knew shouldn't be there... Dark marrow running down his face... Sparking Blue magic... Shards of bone between his teeth...

Fear washed over him like a bucket of ice water, making his body react without thought. One second he was there, the next he was stumbling backwards through a shortcut. 

The backs of his knees hit his bed and he fell back, body trembling and tail pressed between his legs in a cowardly display. He scuttled back on the mattress until he was pressed into a corner, the tremors slow to fade.

"Shit..." He gasped, a hand going to his chest over his trembling soul. "Th'fuck w's that?"

xxx

When Red turned the fear that was written on his face and then he was gone. Blue understood why but it still didn't stop the ache in his soul. He had just wanted to say sorry but it seems that it was going to be harder than originally planned. 

Filled with persistence he started for the Beta dorm hoping to find Sans, he wished to talk to Red but with that reaction he needed a better plan and what better than asking Sans for assistance. Not like he had anything better to do than try to fix things with Red. 

Turning on his heels he starts walking towards the dorm wondering how he was going to figure out which one was his....

xxx  
Sans had been wallowing in a pit of worry for the past few days. The only person Red was speaking to at all was his brother. Sans at least knew Red was ok, physically, so that was something... But he couldn't deny that it hurt a bit to be cut out of his best friend's life just because things got rough. He'd sent several texts, but he'd yet to get a response.

He sighed as he locked his dorm room door. He was planning to go visit his brother. A bit of sunshine would be welcome through the storm clouds that had been persistently gathered in his mind lately.

As he stepped out of the dorm building, he caught sight of Blue approaching. From what Sans had heard, Blue wasn't exactly to blame for the situation, but he couldn't help but lower his brows slightly in irritation at the other's presence, his smile going stiff.

xxx

Approaching the Beta dorm he saw Sans walking out, just the skeleton he wanted to talk to! Picking up pace he ran the rest of the way to get to him. “Sans! I need your help! I’ve screwed up and now Red is running away from me scared! I didn’t mean to lose it and rip bloods clavicle off! I needed to protect Red and now! GAH! SAAAAANS!!!!!”

Blue dropped to his knees hugging Sans and looking up at him with big doe eye, “HELP MEEEEE! I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE REDS OKAY!!! He means everything to me and I can’t even ask him if he is okay! SAAAAAAANSSS!!!!”

He didn’t care that he must look a sight because he needed the assistance and to be able to just know that Red is okay and he was sorry for fucking things up and he was about to hunt the boy down but he knew that be bad.

xxx

Blue ran up to him and suddenly there was a yelling, frantic, emotional skeleton clinging to his legs and Sans was internally freaking out just a little bit. 

"Woah! Woah! Easy there!" His eye lights darted around and took in the somewhat alarming amount of attention they were getting. It made him uneasy. He'd wanted to go see his brother, but with the way Blue was carrying on, he figured that might not happen any time soon...

"Hey, come on. Why don't we go sit down and talk somewhere. A coffee shop? The library? One of our rooms? Maybe we can go to the cafeteria and get lunch, huh? The pastabilities are endless." He forced a smile and winked at his joke, hoping it might calm the other skeleton down to an extent. It usually worked on Red or Paps at least... Though in different ways…

xxx

Blue was sniffling because he was truly distraught that Red wasn’t talking to him, his pretty little omega, standing up he nodded. “I don’t think I’ll get in trouble for going into the cafeteria I’m suspended from classes for the next week for my actions.” With a sigh he turned and started to head for the cafeteria.

xxx

Sans' grin tightened. Damn. A pun that obvious and bad almost always got.. Something... He wasn't sure if Blue simply hadn't noticed or if he was just that upset that he didn't even respond. Either way, it was a crime against puns everywhere. 

He sighed, placing a hand on Blue's shoulder both to comfort and direct. "To the cafeteria it is. Runnin a little late for lunch today anyway."

He steered Blue towards the cafeteria, which thankfully wasn't very far away. He grabbed a handful of ketchup packets from the condiment bar as they passed then sat at his usual table. He had a feeling he'd be needing the comfort of his favorite vice for this conversation.

"Ok, so i think I caught something about 'screwing up', wanting to make sure Red's ok, and something about a clavicle." He drawled, tearing a packet open as he spoke. "How bout we try starting this again with a bit less yelling and a bit more coherency?" He grinned, biting down on his packet to suck at it lazily, leaning back in his chair.

xxx

Sitting down he put his hands in his lap and looked mixed up about having this conversation again. He told Sans the same thing he told edge. “I just needed to protect him and nothing else mattered. He was in danger being forced and I acted before thinking. Now he won’t even look at me and when I tried to talk to him he went poof and…. He hates me now doesn’t he?”

Unsure when it happened he had started looking at his hands, looking back up he gave an apologetic look to Sans, “Do you hate me now?” He felt like he was a kicked puppy with how much it hurt to even think about Red hating him.

xxx

Sans nodded along as he listened. Most of it he'd already heard some form of from Edge or rumors. The rest Sans had pretty much assumed would be the case, given what he knew about Red. It was nice to know the guy was finally out and about, though. He'd been starting to doubt whether or not Red would come out even for classes. Poor guy had really been spooked. Not that Sans blamed him...

He raised a brow at the questions, though. He'd sort of been expecting something like that in reference to Red, but to Sans? As far as Sans knew, he was just a convenient go between. A person to talk to in order to get closer to Red. But Blue seemed honestly upset at the possibility that Sans might hate him. This guy really was an awful lot like Pap. Sans felt some of his irritation eb.

His smile softened into something a little more genuine as he picked up another ketchup packet.

"Nah. Takes too much effort to hate someone. Can't say I'm too thrilled about the situation in general, but something tells me you're pretty 'torn up' about it yourself." He tore open the packet as he spoke, before it was held between his teeth.

"Listen. I like ya. You're a nice guy. So I'm gonna tell you some stuff, ok? Red's not the kind of person who would stick around someone he doesn't like. The fact that he was in your dorm at all tells me he likes you more than he'd probably admit. I'm sure you know how he feels about alphas in general, after all." He raised a brow bone questioningly, but they both know that wasn't worth answering. Red was very blunt about his dislike for alphas. It was nothing short of a miracle, in Sans' opinion, that Blue had gotten the guy into the dorm building, let alone Blue's room.

"And since you've spent some time with him now, I would think you're starting to catch on to the fact that he ain't as hard assed and mean as he wants everyone to think, right? Truth is, he's a real softie. Sweetest guy I think I've ever met. Well, besides my bro anyway." He smiled affectionately at just the mention of his own brother, but that wasn't what he was here to talk about right now, so he quickly got back on track. "There's a reason he acts the way he does, you know? I'm sure he'd probably gut me for saying this, but I'm pretty sure it's because he's scared... Probably of a lot of things..." He trailed off, letting that sink in a little.

"What happened the other day?... It probably scared him pretty shitless. Getting attacked in the alpha dorm? By an alpha? Heh. It's probably ranked up there with one of his worst nightmares. Somethin tells me, though, and I know the guy pretty well so I'm probably right, that the scariest thing was to see you, someone he's starting to care about, go full alpha on someone. You kinda proved to him that you've got every bit of power and aggression that's got him so scared of alphas in general."

"But does he hate you?" He sighed,letting his eyes fall closed as he took an extra second to really consider that question. "Heh. I dunno. But if he ran from you the moment he saw you? Then my guess is that he hasn't decided yet. He doesn't run from the things he hates, he tears into them. He runs from the things that scare him. Let him stay scared long enough and he'll find a way to turn that fear into hate. That's easier for him for some reason. So... My question for you is this;"

He opened his eyes again and shot an intense look at Blue, somehow both curious, encouraging, and a little threatening all at once. "My question for you is this; What are you gonna do now?"

xxx  
Blue turned in his seat and rested his head on the table as he considered the other's words, he felt so torn up about all of this and to know that there was a chance Red didn’t hate him he was just scared made it harder to want to act. Once he decided he quickly got up turning to Sans with a sparkle in his eye, “I will make him see that I am sorry and still try to court him! Until the day he tells me that he doesn’t wish for me to court him I will try my best!”  
Turning he quickly hugged Sans before starting to jog off he only made it a few steps before he stopped and turned going back, standing and pointing a finger at him. “SANS! THIS WAS NO TIME FOR ANY OF YOUR PUNS! Even if they were clever! This was an important discussion and I just realized you made two while we were discussing!”  
With that he went on his way to go find Red again and make his apology…..

After an hour of running around he returned back to the Omega Dorm, he hopped Red would return between classes and that no one would steal his first of many soon to come gifts. Setting it down in front of Reds door there was a small white teddy bear with a blue bandana around its neck tied into a bow. Placing a clear small vase with more flowers, this time he chooses a small bouquet of stars of Bethlehem. The florist said it was to represent that he was sorry and for a do over of his mistakes.

Blue wasn’t sure if he would ever go feral again in the want to protect Red but he at least wanted to try and make it up to him and that he was very sorry for what he had done to make Red afraid of him in the first place. He also hoped that Red didn’t think he was saying sorry for the kiss because he didn’t regret the kiss and he wanted to kiss him again, he had to shake his head trying to get his thoughts back on track.

Setting the vase down next to the bear he looked it over before he jogged away, he knew it was close to a time that Red would be coming back if he was coming back to his room and he didn’t want to be seen yet. To afraid that he would run away before seeing his gift, running down he was just passing Sugars room when he got snatched and pulled into her room with the door shutting.

With the surprise he stumbled falling onto the floor and looking up seeing an angry expression on Sugars face he gulped and just stared not sure what to say….

“Blue….. I am angry with you…..” Blue just nodded and waited for Sugar to say something, “Why haven’t you replied to any of my texts and calls?”

“I thought you were mad at me for hurting your brother.” His tone was soft as he started to stand up, “Yes I am mad about that but he put himself in that situation in the first place. His own idiocy to try to attack an omega and Red of them all he knows how you feel. I gave him a stern talking to about that but he didn’t want to talk about it. He should be back to school in a few days he still healing in the hospital. But there is more important things at hand like why I lost my favorite dress up doll! You know I make everything to fit you and having no one to wear any new creations that I’ve been working on!”

Blue was confused as Sugar seemed to be uncaring that he had hurt Blood. “What about Blood?” Sugar gave him a glare that made it feel like the color drained from his already white face. “I SAID it's fine, now put this on.” Taking it he nodded before going into the bathroom to change more to get away from Sugar for a moment. Okay he was wrong Sugar was livid that he hurt Blood but was trying to move passed it and pretend it didn’t happen.

xxx  
Conversation over, Blue off to mend things, and mission accomplished, Sans stood up and stuffed both the empty and unopened ketchup packets in his pocket.As his strode out of the cafeteria, aimed towards his brother's room, he took a moment to hope things turned out ok. It would be nice if his best friend started talking to him again. Maybe he'd try texting him again later...

Elsewhere, some time later, Red was just getting back to his dorm after his last class for the day. He'd been a little more careful about walking around after he'd seen Blue. He didn't want to chance another unexpected run in with the guy. 

He still wasn't very sure how he felt about seeing him... Ok, so that might not be the whole truth... Actually seeing Blue had forced him to think about things. He'd been avoiding it really well up until now, but it was hard to keep shoving things out of his head when the source of all his turmoil had just stared him right in the face.

Blue had scared him... No, Blue had /terrified/ him. The violence and strength the little skeleton had shown to have locked up inside of him had certainly played a part in that, but it wasn't the only thing that had him scared. If it was then he could just write the whole thing off and tell himself he'd just cut things off with Blue entirely. He couldn't bring himself to do that though, and that was what terrified him.

Despite Red's hate for alphas and his all around prickly disposition, Blue had somehow managed to get close to him. Blue was kind, considerate to a fault, small, pretty, and most importantly, he seemed to genuinely like Red. He was just so disarmingly sweet that Red had managed to forget that he was an alpha. Or at least Red had written Blue off as harmless...

But Blue was definitely not harmless. Blood had been large and strong and had held Red in place with what seemed like no effort at all. Red hadn't been able to do a thing against the guy, but Blue had thrown him down and torn him up; Sent the guy to the hospital! And he'd done it so easily... Blue was obviously nowhere near harmless. Yet Red had let him so close... 

Blue could have attacked Red at any time. He was very straightforward about the fact that he wanted Red in a less than innocent way. There was nothing that could really stop the guy from fucking him aside from Blue's own will.

But that will had held pretty strong so far....

Red growled and reached to pull a hand down his face. He couldn't remember a single thing from his last class. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts about this shit. He'd finally hashed out how he felt about all this, but he still didn't know what he was going to do. He could keep avoiding Blue, but that wouldn't work forever. He needed to figure his shit out soon, though, or his grades would suffer for it. He sure as fuck didn't want to talk to Blue right now though. Not after running from him like such a coward. Just because he'd figured out how he felt didn't mean he wanted to admit all that to Blue.

Coming up to his room he froze. There were... Flowers outside his door? And a little stuffed animal?

For a solid five minutes he could only stand and stare, trying to process what had to be the softest, girliest, most ridiculous thing he could have ever imagined being just outside his door. He had to double and triple check that that was indeed his door. That was his room number. It even still had the crack in the frame from when Edge sometimes kicked his door open. That was his room and those flowers were... For him...

He didn't even have to guess to know who it was from.

Stomping over he snatched up the stuffed toy and tucked it under and arm before picking up the flowers with quick, jerky motions, sloshing a bit of water from the pretty glass vase. He held it in one hand while the other pushed the flowers around, looking for a card or something. He found nothing, no explanation. He glared down at the gift, seething. Did Blue think he could win Red over with something like this?! Red wasn't some frilly little pathetic omega that could be won over by frilly little presents! Did he-

His inner ranting was cut short when another door in the hall clicked open. Red quickly unlocked his door and darted inside in order to avoid being seen with the effeminate things he held. With a blush he leaned against the closed door.

Fuck. Now the things were in his room. Maybe he'd toss them later... He sure as fuck wasn't keeping them!! That thought in mind he tossed the toy onto his desk and set the vase next to it. He hesitated a moment, before he reached for the droopy lavender rose and delicately placed it in the vase with the other little flowers. 

It wasn't because he was keeping them! He just didn't want the rose to die and rot and stink up his room! (even though it kind of already smelled in there due to the mess, the dirty clothes, and some old food.)

The colors actually looked pretty good together... He shook that thought from his head and that was the last bit of attention he allowed the gifts to receive before he threw himself into his homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking out of the Omega dorms, it was way past curfew and Blue had tried on to many outfits and was poked and prodded even more than was needed. He felt sore and ached but at least Sugar was still talking to him. Half way back to his dorm the night was chilly fall was just setting in and the leaves were changing. It was hard to tell at night but he knew they were.

The walk was nice and he wondered what Red’s reaction to his gift or if he would even bother trying to figure out if these flowers meant something. Starting to think about what he should do next for his little Red to stir him to approach him. Even if it was out of anger or frustration it would still be him approaching first.

Blue planned on making sure that Red didn’t see him only his gifts. A smile formed on his face at his plan, he planned on courting him to the fullest but there was no harm in having a bit of fun as well. He just knew he needed to top what he just did.

Making it back to his room he flopped onto his bed in a bit better mood even though he missed seeing Red already his thoughts were still filled with him at least. Turning his t.v. on he put on a random show to watch more for background noise than anything while he pulled out a notebook writing down all sorts of ideas…..

Waking up he had a goal in mind, his next gifts. Getting dressed and ready he left early knowing Red didn’t have class until the afternoon so he needed to get the next few days of supplies just in case Red figured out his plan early and wanted to snap at him before he could complete his goal of over lavishing him in the more and more outlandish gifts that he would never considered getting Red until now.

A week had passed and blue had left more gifts than he could count, from more flowers to jewelry he found at garage sales and other extremely girly and frilly things. So far he had done this without being detected and today was going to be his biggest expense ever. So much he had to get his brother to pinch in on the expense and he told his brother that it was going to be worth it.

The massive order of flowers and balloons where going to fill his room with the already gifts that may or may not be in there. Blue chuckled at the thought of Red opening his door wondering why a gift was there to greet him but to find his room filled with gifts. He desperately hoped this would tip him over the edge to have him approach him. This gift wasn’t supposed to have any hidden meaning just to be overwhelmingly colorful and annoying.

The delivery was set for when Red was in a class and set it so the delivery monster would have to ask the dean to deliver it in his room. Blue sat on his bed waiting in hopes he would soon find a very disgruntled Red at his door to greet him with his cute twitchy tail of frustration.

 

xxx

As it turned out, the flowers and stuffed animal had only been the start. Every day he got another gift, each one more extravagant and frilly than the last. When he found actual fucking jewlery, he'd nearly put his fist through the wall. What kind of bullshit was this?! The fuck did Blue think he was?! Did he think Red would actually LIKE this crap?!

Already he'd made several trips to the dumpster behind the dorm building to be rid of the obnoxious little gifts. (Though the lavender rose stayed on his desk, now happily thriving in the pretty glass vase that had come with those other flowers. Which he'd tossed out the very next day. And somehow the white teddy bear had found its way into his tangle of bed sheets.) 

He'd nearly lost his shit the day he came back from class to find a four foot stuffed rabbit, decked out in a pretty blue dress with a big floppy bow on its head. In a moment of white hot rage, that bunny was dead, its poor fluffy head torn clean off of its body. It was kind of a shame. He was sure if he'd just gotten rid of the overly frilly dress and bow, Sans' brother would have loved it.

Anyway, that had prompted him wanting to actually confront the blue bastard who was leaving these things and make it fucking stop. No matter how hard he looked, however, he couldn't find Blue anywhere on campus. Red had even tried staking out his room over the weekend when he had no classes in order to try to catch Blue as he'd left the gifts, but either Blue knew how to be really quiet, or he'd managed to stop by when Red nodded off.

That time he'd found a velvet pillow just in front of his door with a matching necklace and bracelet combo perched delicately on top. The hallway had also been bamn near filled with rose petals..... It had taken forever to get that mess cleaned up, his skull burning brightly as other students passed by. He'd never even done that much cleaning for his brother!

So now he was angry, embarrassed, AND exhausted! There were rumors going around the dorms and he wasn't sure what was worse; the jealous looks he would sometimes get or the implication that they thought he'd LIKE this shit.

He knew by this point that Blue was probably hiding in his room. Red was beginning to suspect that Blue knew how badly this was pissing Red off, and was staying out of range of Red's rage to avoid getting decked. Not that Blue really had to worry did he... He was strong enough to beat Red down any time he wanted.. Maybe Blue was just trying to lure him into his room where he could do anything he wanted without the fallout he'd experienced after attacking Blood. Blue had showed how possessive he was. Maybe he just wanted to get Red all alone and claim him properly in order to keep others off of him. He had to know Red would fight it. Red didn't want to be claimed, after all... Not that that would matter to a possessive, powerful alpha.

Like hell Red would fall for that...

Sans had certainly tried to calm Red down, for what that was worth, but Sans just didn't get it. He was a beta. There was no way he'd understand the sort of position Red was in. He was at least good at listening, though, so when Red opened his dorm room door and found it filled, absolutely /filled/, with flowers...

He'd nearly ported straight to Blue's room to punch the guy in the face. But that would have been playing right into the guy's hands... So he'd ported to Sans instead.

For the next couple of hours Red ranted and screamed and, at one point, punched the wall. Sans was patient as ever, listening to Red go off about how much he hated Blue's presents, how much he hated being treated like this, how much he hated the fact that he'd ever spoken to Blue in the first place. 

Sans politely never pointed out that Red never said he hated Blue himself. So Red politely never broke Sans stupid, knowing, smiling face.

There was a pizza break somewhere in there too, which had the effect of settling Red down from a full on rage to an angry grumble. Sans very intelligently chose not to comment on that either.

xxx

The time ticked by and Blue was getting impatient he already spent a week in his room hiding out and making sure not to get seen. He was sure the other was fuming! Grumbling that his plan seemed to have failed he decided to go over and visit Sans to get some input on where he went wrong! He calculated that at the steady rate of gifts by now he would have been more than pissed at him and would come rushing in to put an end to it. Even though he wasn’t in classes that week he still heard the rumors and hushed talk about the Omega getting a shit ton of gifts.

Walking through the campus there were a few people chuckling over the scene they witnessed as Red opened his door today. This put a smile on his face knowing at least that part worked, arriving the the Beta dorms he walked through and found Sans room. Knocking a few times he took a step back and waited for it to be answered.

xxx

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who th'fuck is that?" Red grumbled around the piece of pizza in his mouth. "Tell 'em ta fuck off." It obviously wasn't Papyrus or Edge, both of which would never bother knocking in the first place, which meant it was just some asshole. Red had no patience for some random asshole. 

Sans sighed and stood up. He decided Red could be forgiven for his bad attitude right now. It was still much improved from earlier.

'I got it. It's probably just Doggo sent to fetch a fifth man for poker or something." Red gave a little huff of breath at the joke. Not even a proper laugh. Sans had half a mind to hunt Blue down himself and drag him over here. These two bone heads really needed to talk things out. 

When he'd spoken to Blue the other day, he'd thought Blue had caught Sans' hint and intended to go talk to Red. It seemed, however, that Blue wanted Red to go to him first so that Red didn't just keep running from him. Not a bad idea, really, but then Blue had placed the finish line right there in his own bedroom... Sans wasn't sure if that was more naive or cruel.

Cracking the door open a bit, he smiled and started to greet the person on the other side, only to pause for a moment. Then his smile stretched wider. He hadn't figured he'd be getting any gifts himself, from Blue, but what else could it be when the guy served himself up on his door step like this? Looked like Sans wouldn't have to do anything at all now. Which was great, because he loved doing nothing.

"Oh. Hey, Blue. Fancy seeing you here."

The words were barely out of his mouth before the door was jerked out of his hand. He stepped easily out of the way as Red inserted himself, left eye light smoking with excess magic.

Red could hardly believe what he was seeing. Here was Blue. Standing here right in front of him like he HADN'T been hiding away for a damn week in his fucking room! He grit his teeth so hard he thought he heard something crack before he reared back and punched Blue in his stupid fucking surprised face.

"What the fucking FUCK you asshole?!!" He stood before Blue ready for a fight. At least here, he knew Sans would have his back. At least here he knew he wasn't going to get his ass raped after he took his anger out on the guy.

xxx

Blue was not prepared and he stumbled back against the wall on the other side, Red was here. With the anger he knew he would have. His face hurt but he could easily ignore that and his eyes sparkled and a shit eating grin was on his face. It wasn’t how he originally calculated but it did work, Red did approach him first and was talking to him on his own terms.

“Holy shit it actually worked.”

His grin just grew more. He felt a little bad using Reds anger to his advantage but it helped served his purpose. Remaining against the wall he took a hand and felt that hid fang was bleeding a little loss but it wouldn’t fall out or at least he hoped.

xxx

The comment made Red falter for just a moment before his anger was back in full force. "So ya /were/ tryin ta piss me off. Well congratulations! Ya fuckin succeeded! I'm the laughin stock of my whole damn dorm! Everyone thinks I’m actually inta that frilly shit ya keep leavin! Guy asked me yesterday if I wear fuckin lacey panties ta bed! So yeah!! I'm fuckin pissed off!!"

As he spoke he marched across the hall, grabbed Blue by his shirt, and pulled just enough to be able to slam the guy into the wall again. He hoped his damn skull cracked! 

"What was the end goal here, huh? Or did ya even have one? Did ya just have a fun time jerkin me around? Humiliating me?! Think ya can do whatever the fuck ya damn well want cause yer a big strong fuckin alpha?! Well fuck you, asshole!!" He was angry. He was fucking pissed! He was beyond that! But beneath that he was also hurt. Blue said he'd liked him. He'd been nice to him. He'd spent time with him and hadn't seemed to mind Red's bad attitude. He'd held his hand so gently and had even kissed him! He'd... He'd started to enjoy that. He'd thought maybe that could continue... But it felt like Blue was toying with him. 

Shame coiled cold and heavy in his gut as tears gathered in his sockets. His hands trembled where they held onto Blue's clothes. he wanted to punch him again.

xxx

Letting himself be a ragdoll and take the punishment Red was throwing at him, a part of him felt he like deserved every bit of this. The back of his skull hurt but he didn’t move and remained calm with a half-smile on his face hoping to portray to Red that he would never physically harm him. He did feel bad seeing that he emotionally hurt him but sadly it was the risk that came along with his plan.

“I know you don’t like any of that shit, I am sorry I used your anger to my advantage. I knew if I tried to approach you that you would keep running away. So I made you angry so you would approach me so we could talk. Not the most ethical but it did work. Anger is your biggest weak point Red and I like you and your anger. I don’t care if it gets directed at me I accept everything about you. So can we please talk?”

Blue felt a warmth form in the back of his head and wondered if it started bleeding or if the magic was just condensing into a bruise it felt the same to him and always made him feel like something wet was running down his bone.

xxx

Blue's words sort of just took the wind out of his sails. Part of him wanted to scream that he couldn't trust a single word out of Blue's mouth, but another part, a traitorously hopeful part, wanted to believe him. It wasn't like Blue had lied to him yet, right? Or at least not obviously... 

Slowly, his fingers loosened, before he finally let go, his hands falling to curl at his sides as he shot a glare off to the side. "Fine... But don't ya dare think I'm forgivin ya fer this."

Behind him, Sans cleared his throat. "Hey, guys, while it's great that you're talking again and all, maybe the hallway isn't the best place to do it?"

Red's face felt like it caught fire as he looked down the hall and found several students poking their heads out curiously, likely drawn by Red's own loud shouting.

"F-fuck off ya nosey shits!!" He quickly grabbed Blue by the hand and pulled him into Sans' room, slamming the door behind them.

xxx

The sparkles That light up Blues eyes and he was intently staring at their joined hands and wasted no time in holding the others back soaking up the feeling of being able to touch Red like he was breathing for the first time this entire week. He took a quick glance over at Sans he felt like he was glowing with this contact and he was going to fully enjoy every second he could manage with Red.

xxx

Red only noticed that he'd grabbed Blue by the hand after the other had tightened his hold and started fucking sparkling. He felt appalled at his own actions and it showed on his face. He jerked his hand away and absolutely refused to meet Blue's eyes.

Sans wandered over to his desk and sat down, opening up a book and pulling his mp3 player over to him. He slipped his headphones over his skull and proceeded to be as unobtrusive as possible. He didn't actually turn the music on, but the other two didn't need to know that. He just knew Red wouldn't open up like he should with an audience. He also knew, however, that he wouldn't feel safe if Sans left him alone.

Red didn't acknowledge the gesture, but he appreciated it anyway. There was a reason Sans was his best friend.

Feeling just a little awkward after the inadvertent hand holding thing, he turned and shuffled over to the bed so he could sit down.

"Well, spit it out. Ya wanted ta talk right? So talk." His voice was low and gruff, but it was a far cry from the angry shouting just moments ago.

xxx

The sparkled dimed a bit but remained from him just happy being in the same room with Red. He decided not to push his luck and choose to sit on the floor instead of next to him also to hopefully feel like the other had an upper hand.

“I apologize for how I acted I didn’t mean to scare you. I was angered and felt threated it’s sadly comes with being an Alpha. I know you are not mine and my body acted before I could think because of how I desperately wish for you to be.”

He pulled his legs up against him and looked down at Reds shoes as he continued to talk.

“Is there any way I could do to fix this? I hated being away and not being able to even see you.”

xxx  
Red bristled. "I-I wasn't fuckin scared! Ain't nothin scary about ya! y'fuckin powder puff!" He growled at the other skeleton, his tail lashing behind him across the mattress.

Of course he had been, but there was no way he would ever admit it. It was almost ridiculous, how scared he'd actually been. Looking at Blue now, sitting demurely on the floor, curled up like he was trying to make himself small, face painted with shame and regret... Red tried to remind himself why Blue was something to be feared, tried to recall the image of the guy literally tearing another monster apart... but what came to mind was the feeling of Bloods hands on him, and then how they'd been pulled off. He recalled how he'd felt helpless and crowded and how he'd thought Blood was going to-... And then Blue had come. 

Red had been so focussed on what Blue had done that he'd managed to completely push the why right out of his head. He hadn't witnessed a pair of alphas fighting over him... He'd seen Blue protecting him. Blue wasn't even /his/ alpha. He wasn't /Blue's/ omega. But Blue had come to his aid as though he was... And then had expected nothing from him. Nothing but this conversation, right now, so that he could have a chance to apologize and beg forgiveness for something Red wasn't even sure he should feel sorry for anymore.

At this point he was more upset over the gifts than the thing that prompted them.

He sighed. "Get off the fuckin floor, ya look pathetic." He grumbled, glowering down at the other. "If ya wanna fix things then get those fuckin flowers outta my room. I didn't put 'em there and I ain't gonna be the one ta clean 'em up. Made th'place smell like a goddamn greenhouse or somethin."

"...A-and if ya wanna see me so bad then don't hide in yer fuckin room. Was stupid ta go in there the first time. I ain't fuckin doin it again." That was probably the closest he could get, both to admitting to being scared of that dorm and to wanting to see Blue.

He paused, before continuing on a little more quietly, his eye lights darting away from Blue. "And i uh... Guess I'm sorry too. F-fer overreactin... A little..." He eyed the newly forming bruise on Blue's face and his soul clenched. That was twice now... He'd attacked Blue and bruised up his face twice now... And Blue was still the one apologizing... It wasn't right. Maybe Red was the one who didn't deserve Blue…

xxx

The more Red talked the more the sparkles returned and he did as the other said and stood up, “I can clean up your room. Maybe I’ll hand them out so they don’t go to waste. Sorry for going so over bored with the, ‘let’s get Red angry gifts’. I also didn’t want you to see me until you were either good an angry or ready. You’re most honest when your angry so I knew I would get the truth from you and not just a lie.”

His face smiled bright and warm as he now looked down at Red as he stood, “Also this might be pushing my luck but I wanted to ask.” He looked away a little nervous before returning to look at Red holding out his hand. “Can I hold your hand again?” There was a slight flush on his face as he pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth as he looked at Red a hopeful glee in his eyes.

xxx

Red shrank away from the offered hand, feeling a little like a deer in headlights. He sort of wanted to accept that hand, but would Blue read too much into that? And what would they even do if he did accept Blue's hand? Just sit there holding hands like idiots? His anxiety was spiking. he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to say no and hurt Blue's feelings, either though! Should he-

"Hey, if you guys are gonna bone, do you mind not doing it on my bed?"

Red jumped as Sans spoke,almost having forgotten he was there. He glared at him and hopped up from the bed. "Fuck you! Don't be a damn pervert!"

Grabbing Blue's hand, he tugged him towards the door. "C'mon, let’s go get them plants outta my room so i don't gotta sleep in here with this asshole."

Sans chuckled as they left. Red slammed the door behind them.

xxx

Blue face light up at what Sans said because that was always a thought but had a feeling that it was still a long off if at all. Moving his hand in the others so there fingers would fall in between giving Red a small squeeze as they walked through the Beta dorm as soon as they neared the exit Blue stopped and looked down at their hands a small whimper left him before he pulled his hand away.

“I doubt you want anyone seeing us hold hands. They might think you fell for all that girly stuff.”


	10. Chapter 10

That whimper made something unpleasant twist around in his soul and it only got worse when Blue pulled his hand away. Red looked over at him and somehow he looked like he was more in pain now than when Red had punched him in the face. The bruise on his face was very apparent now.

Blue deserved better than this...

Trying not to let himself think about it too much, he reached out and took Blue's hand back, holding on so that the other couldn't get away again without a fight. "Fuck 'em. Assholes can go jump offa cliff. I don't fuckin care."

He did. At least a little. He hated the whispers and the rumors. He'd hate himself a whole lot more than that, however, if he let that kicked puppy expression stay on Blue's face when he knew he could make it go away.

The omega dorm wasn't that far away from the beta dorm, so it wasn’t long before they got there.

xxx

He looked at Red then down at their joined hands a smile on his face and before he could say anything else Red was leading them out he couldn’t resist but to stare at their hands a goofy smile on his face. His soul was fluttering at simply being able to hold Reds hand, they quickly made it to the Omega dorm and then to Red’s room he stood waiting for him to open his room so he could start cleaning.

xxx

Blue's smile was back in place and it made something in his chest feel fluttery. He chose to ignore it. When they got to his room he pulled his key out with the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied. He didn't relinquish his hold on the other until they were inside and it became impractical. 

The impracticality was due largely in part to the fact that both of them had to choose their steps very carefully if they wanted to avoid knocking over a couple vases.

Red sent a deadpan look over to Blue. "Seriously though, the fuck did ya do? Buy out a whole damn florist?"

xxx

Blue chuckled, “No I bought out 2 florists and it was an advanced order as well. It was worth every cent spent you’re talking to me and so it’s worth it.” Grabbing a few vases and balloons he smiled brightly over at Red, “I think I’m going to go door to door giving them out. Everyone can benefit where your life was hell.”

He chuckled more, “Separate them I think I bought enough for everyone to get one. I’ll be back for more!” Then he was off running up and down the halls and back and forth back to Reds room. After an hour everyone in the Omega dorm had a vase with flowers and balloons and Blue got many flustered looks and thanks and other confused looks but they all accepted the gift. The longest trip was when he delivered to Sugars and his brother’s room where a bit of talking happened.

Going back to Reds Room he walked backed in and the now much larger feeling room and he couldn’t help but notice the lavender Rose was still there and he looked over at Red a happy glow forming around him. “You kept it.” Looking back over to the rose he felt so very light and happy.

xxx

Red breathed a sigh of relief when his room was finally free of flora. (With the single exception, of course. He'd made sure it was set aside so as not to be taken out with the rest by mistake.) He flopped over on his newly clear bed, stretching out and letting a few bones pop.

When Blue came back into the room after delivering the last few flowers out to the whole damn dorm building (Don't be jealous! Nothing to be jealous over! It wasn't like Blue was courting the anyone else in the building! A-and Red wouldn't care even if he was! Shut the fuck up, mind!) Red sat up, propping himself up with his hands on the bed behind him. The comment about the rose had him feeling a little bashful. 

"Uh... Y-yeah." He couldn't exactly deny the claim. It was still here after all... 

He was starting to feel awkward again, anxiety spiking as he mentally scrambled for something to talk about.

"S-so, uh, I heard my bro stopped by yer place. Kicked the door in right? He does that pretty much everywhere. Says a dramatic entrance makes it so no one will ever forget 'im. Not that anyone would, right? He's so cool. Boss' the best." A nervous grin was tugged across his face, sweat beading on his skull.

xxx

Blue stood awkwardly in Reds room there wasn’t any reason for him to stay but he didn’t want to leave and Red hadn’t asked him to leave and he was trying to either change the subject or make small talk. He looked back over to the door and then to Red. He was going to try to make a conversation happen but guilt started growing and he will always stick to his rule of not forcing Red to do anything.

“Hey um, Red? Should I leave, I came over to clean. I would very much enjoy hanging out but I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you. I’ve already gotten so much from you today and I don’t want to push anything. I want you to fell happy and safe with me and for things to be on your terms not mine.”

xxx

 

Obviously, Red's attempt at conversation fell flat. Dammit... Why did he always just fall back on his brother like that? The hell did Blue even see in him? There was nothing to him that should make anyone,let alone someone like Blue, want to stay around him for any length of time. Edge was his brother, so he had to, and he was convinced Sans saw him as a source of amusement at least... But Blue?...

Red deflated. Despite Blue's words and tone, it just sounded like Blue didn't want to be there. He was probably feeling awkward too, since Red was so bad at this.

"If ya wanna go, then go. I ain't holdin ya here. It's gettin late anyway and I got classes t'morrow." He flopped back down on the bed and turned onto his side, back facing Blue. "Don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

xxx

Blue shut the door behind him, Red wasn’t kicking him out so he took that as him saying he wanted Blue to stay. He didn’t bother locking it seeing how they were in the Omega dorm he trotted over and sat on the edge of Reds bed up against the wall hoping he was far enough away to make it so Red felt safe.

“Your brother is a big softy, if there was anything I learned by following you around for months is that he only acts like he is big and powerful. I swear he just wants to be loved and cuddled.” Blue chuckled lightly as he ran his eyes over Reds laying form it was a nice sight to see. Making sure his eyes didn’t linger anywhere but the others face while he spoke.  
xxx  
Red turned his face into the sheets as he heard the door click shut. He felt like such an idiot. Like a failure. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling so strongly right now. Just an hour or two ago he wouldn't have wanted Blue anywhere near him and now he was beating himself up over the fact that he hadn't been able to hold a decent conversation with the guy. What was wrong with him?

When the bed sank with a squeak, Red jerked and looked up, startled. Blue was still... there?

For a second he just stared and didn't quite register what Blue was saying, but then it did and he flushed. Blue was talking about Edge too, like he fucking knew him. He wasn't sure what was more insulting, the familiar way Blue was trying to talk about his brother, or the fact that he'd latched onto Red's pathetic attempt at conversation and tried to make it less pathetic by dragging it out. Red wanted to get up and bodily throw Blue out!

His eyelights caught on the bruise on Blue’s face, however and his anger abated. He was getting pissed and defensive over nothing. Blue wasn't doing anything wrong. He was always just thinking about what might make Red more comfortable. He wanted to stay, so he did. He wanted to talk, so he picked up the only thread of conversation Red had put out. Whether Blue knew his brother or not, he'd already admitted before to watching Red, so of course Blue had seen Edge too. At least enough to get some ideas about what he was like. Blue was just, as he always, always seemed to be doing, trying to make Red happy.

And Red was doing what he always seemed to do... Get angry. get defensive. Push people away. At this point it probably didn't even matter that Blue was an alpha. Red would have done this with anybody who tried to get close to him. He HAD done this to anyone who'd tried to get close to him. It was nothing short of a miracle that Sans had stuck around him for so long... And now Blue was here, pushing past all of his walls and getting bruised and battered and fucking suspended and... And he was still here. Sitting on Red's bed and trying to make small talk in some desperate effort to just spend more time with him...

Red sat up, but didn't stop there. He rolled to his knees and crawled over to Blue so he could sit closer. He brought his hands up to either side of Blue's bruised face. He deserved so much better. He deserved everything. He was nothing but good and pure and red was tired of hurting this stubbornly persistent little ball of sunshine and good intentions by continuously pushing him away.

Before he could stress over it or convince himself not to, he leaned in and pressed his teeth to Blue's. 

xxx

When Red first sat up he thought he read into this wrong and that Red was going to throw him out and then the others hands were on his face his soul started to race and time seemed to slow down. He was searching the other's eyes for answer which he got in the form of the others pressing his mouth again. Time stopped his soul raced a gasping muffles noise tried to escape. Arms reaching out he pulled Red into his lap basically having him straddled on top, keeping his hands rested on the others hips lightly it was hard to control himself but he wanted to make sure that Red could move away at any moment if he so wished.

Blue pushed himself off the wall and up into the kiss he kept his eyes open partly to watch for signs of distressed but let himself fully enjoy what Red was offering him. The kiss was painful but oh so worth every second of pain that came with being able to kiss Red. His thumbs started to make small circles over the other's hips through his shorts.

xxx

Red gasped as he was pulled into Blue's lap, tensing slightly at the move. He immediately forced himself to relax. If Blue wanted Red in his lap, then Red was gonna damn well sit on Blue's lap! Experience was telling him to get the fuck out of this situation, to throw Blue from the room and then avoid the guy for the rest of his damn life, but everything else was having him press closer.

His omega instincts were over the moon. Finally he was working to please his alpha, something that he'd always denied he would ever do. Now that he was here, however, with Blue's hands on his hips and teeth pressing firmly against his own, something felt like it was clicking into place. There was something deeply satisfying about knowing that this was exactly what Blue wanted... And also knowing that giving it to him was at Red's sole discretion.

Despite how much he knew Blue wanted this, the alpha's hold was loose, his touch firm but not restraining, and he didn't press to deepen the kiss, content to take whatever Red was willing to give. Red's soul thumped hard in his chest as the delicate but heady feeling of trust washed over him.

Fuck... He... He trusted Blue. 

Blue was a powerful, energetic, enthusiastic alpha. He'd stalked Red for months, sent another monster to the hospital over him, and spent that last week just pissing Red off, but Red trusted him. He knew, without a doubt, that if Red pulled back right now, Blue would let him. Hell, he could probably strip himself naked and if he told Blue to leave, Blue would. Because he wanted Red to be happy. Blue wanted to be the one who made Red happy.

Red trembled with the realization and pressed closer, hands moving from the sides of Blue face so he could drape his arms over Blue's shoulders and pull him closer, pressing their chests together. His teeth parted and he couldn't help the small growl as his tongue darted out to press it's way between Blue's teeth.

xxx

His mind was going a million miles per hour, is want and need for the other going on overdrive and holding himself back was becoming harder and harder. Having Red pressed up against him on his own accord excited him then the others tongue and a growl made Blue shivered. He could feel his magic trying to gather but he mentally kept it at bay. Yes Red was being close, yes Red was kissing him but that didn’t mean he was giving himself over.

Letting his tongue form and opening his mouth he eagerly pressed his tongue against the others a groan following and his grip tightened at the taste of cinnamon that flooded his senses. A predatory growl escaping making Blue push Red away just enough to break the kiss, his eye lights had already started to haze as he looked at Red.

“I’m sorry I was starting to lose myself there, uh I did but didn’t mean to growl if that makes sense. But if we continue I’m not sure if I could stop myself, I care about you Red I don’t want to force anything.”

His words were honest he knew if he let his Alpha side run free he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. His heats were bad and he always took suppressants because he would force anything to submit to him. After a night of trying to get him own brother he never let his heats get that bad again.

Just like the evening in the hall, when his Alpha side poked out he was ready to mark Red, claim Red right then and there so he knew if things progressed and he wasn’t in full control things could not go how Red wanted them to go.

xxx

Blue let his tongue press back and the sweet flavor of berries flooded Red's mouth. Magic sparked and mixed and pushed against eachother. Red nearly whimpered at the feeling of it. When Blue growled it sent a shiver through his entire body and he tried to press even closer, but then Blue was pushing him away...

The sudden distance between them was almost a physical pain and he immediately wondered if he'd done something wrong. Had he fucked up? Had Blue changed his mind/ Had Red displeased his alpha?

His stricken expression eased as Blue spoke, a soft sort of affectionate replacing it. As always, Blue was just trying to do the right thing, to make sure Red was comfortable and sure and willing. Red hadn't even thought an alpha like this existed. But here he was, beautiful and real and soft under his hands.

"Do I look like a guy who's bein forced right now, Blue?" He pressed forward again, this time pressing his hips against Blue's. It was a little embarrassing, but that growl had actually caused his magic to form. It was soft and wet and dripping, pulsing with desire. He leaned in and breathed against Blue's teeth. "Ya don't gotta stop yerself. I don't want ya ta stop." And then he was pushing his tongue back into Blue's mouth, his arms tightening around his shoulders and he ground his hips down against the other's, a growling sort of whimper echoing into the space behind Blue’s teeth.

xxx

His hands gripped tighter on the others hips as Red started grinding against him, his magic swirling and pooling and hearing the other’s words were driving him bad. His magic snapped fully into place as soon the others tongue was delving in once more. Blue growled hungrily as he moved the others hips over his clothed erection. The sensation forced out a groaning growl from him the vibrated outwards.

Pulling away he started to talk in between kissing red and pushing their hips together slowly, “Red I need you….. I want you…. I…..”

Blue couldn’t stop himself he picked Red up and carried him over so he was laying on his back against his bed. Hovering over him he moved in between Reds legs and started to grind against him once more doing little teasing thrusts against him. Still wanting to try and give Red the chance to push him away before things progressed further. Knowing full well he was losing the battle and fast now he still was holding onto the last bit of strength he had at not taking Red that second.

Xxx

He felt Blue's magic form under the barrier of his jeans, a hard mass pushing hard against his own soft formation. He whined, suddenly wishing the barrier of their clothes wasn't there anymore. Blue gripped his hips and moved them himself, pulling him down against that hardness and grinding up into him. Red's breath huffed out in stuttered pants and Blue's words shot straight to his cunt.

"Sh-shit... Blue... I-AH!" He yelped as Blue lifted him and just about tossed him onto the mattress, following shortly after to resume his place between Red's legs.

Dammit... Being manhandled like that was really fucking hot...

Red moaned and bucked his hips up against Blue's almost teasing motions. Even now it felt like Blue was trying to hold himself back. As much as it warmed Red's soul to have someone so concerned for him and so desperate to not do anything that would hurt or scare him, at this point he really just wanted Blue to let loose. Blue deserved this. Deserved everything Red could give him and more.

"C'mon, Blue. Ya want this right?" Clawed hands tugged at Blue's t-shirt until he could slip them up underneath the fabric. One hand found Blue's spine while the other went to play over his ribs, trying to get Blue to just give up that control of his. "I-I ain't fightin anymore. So just do what ya want already." He growled out, his hips, /his whole damn body/ straining up against the other's in an effort to get more contact.

xxx

Reds hand where on him his hands gripped tightened on the others bedding a groaning moan passed his teeth as his words hit him. He so desperately wanted to let lose to take Red ravish him, claim him, make him his. He couldn’t, not yet Red hadn’t said that He wanted this just that Blue wanted this.

“Ree-AH-ed! Ddo, you want this? I waa –AH-ant this yes.. buu, but do you? I won’t until yo- AH- ou tell me that you want it. God Red, you're so hoooot.”

Blue was having trouble with everything his vision was getting blurry with lust and desperate need grinding his hips roughly against Reds. He really should stop moving this was making it harder and harder to think the more friction he was gaining.

xxx  
Red hooked a leg around Blue’s hips, pulling him more flush against him. Blue sounded almost gone. His words weren't important anymore. Just a little more pushing and Red was sure that control would snap.

“Sure. Whatever.” He responded flippantly. Roughly, he ran the hand on Blue’s spine down to his pants and reached to the front to start clumsily working at the button. He wished Blue would just shut up already. Just let Red give this to him.

xxx

Grabbing Red leg and prying the off with ease he pushed away, his face was flushed his joint glowing and ever present bulge in his pants to show that he was in a predicament but he pulled himself away from Red. His body felt like it was weighted down as he forced away from Red. He was panting magic starting to cover his fangs in the need to mark and claim.

“Red, I can’t… If you’re not in this I can’t and won’t. I want you so bad but if you don’t want me then i'll just be hurting you. I should go if I’m forcing you to try and make me happy.”

He felt so strange and alone without Red's hands not on him anymore and the others magical heat radiating off, just looking at Red made him want to go back over and just take him he started to get off the bed.

xxx  
No! No no no this wasn't how this was supposed to go! Feeling a little frantic, Red reached for Blue and snagged him by the shirt, preventing him from leaving. Red's mind was racing, his thoughts clouded by arousal, but working to sort themselves out anyway.

"wait! Wait, don't go, I-..." He just wanted to make Blue happy, for once, but he was fucking it up. Was it so wrong for him to want to make his alpha happy? For him to-... His thoughts jarred to a stop, his body freezing as well as he realized what just ran through his mind.

His alpha? But... But Blue wasn't actually his, right? Did... Did Red want him to be? That's what it came down to, didn't it? Blue wanted to know if Red wanted him. It had never really occurred to Red that, if he were to be claimed by someone, it would have to be Red's choice to do so. Blue wasn't going to settle for an omega that just didn't fight him. Blue wanted to be wanted. He wanted a relationship. He wanted...

And Red wanted that too. He wanted to be valued. He wanted to be cared for. He wanted to have an equal say in everything, to be seen as equal and not just some lowly omega meant to serve and obey and submit. This was why he'd never even considered the possibility of having his own alpha, because what alpha would want those things? The answer to that question was staring him in the face. Blue wanted those things... And Blue wanted Red...

Tears gathered in Reds sockets as the realization swept through him.

"I-I want you..." He practically whispered, almost more to himself than to Blue. Just saying it out loud and confirming it to himself. Blue was everything he'd never even realized he wanted.

"I want you." He repeated, more firmly this time, moving towards the other and wrapping his arms around him. "I want'cha so bad..." His voice shook as he pressed a kiss to Blue's teeth.

"And I wanna be yer's." He pulled until he was laying back on the bed again, holding onto Blue and pulling him down on top of him. "I want you ta be mine." He look Blue in the eyes, a surge of possessiveness filling him for a moment as he gazed upon that beautiful face, those shining blue lights, the soft glow, the bruises, his fangs as they shimmered with magic. "My alpha..."

If Blue tried to push away now, he was sure he would break. He wasn't giving anymore. He was asking. He felt powerful and vulnerable all at once.

xxx

The last bit he was holding onto snapped and he moved swiftly back over Red his teeth pressing firmly and hungrily against Reds, hand moving the other’s shirts up during the kiss. His fingers running across the exposed ribs breaking the kiss and leaning down first he took a moment to just stare in amazement his fingers slowly tracing each ribs.

“Mine because you want to be mine.” His voice was light but with a power behind it leaning over his tongue came out and started to lavish Reds ribs with attention his left hand holding him up as his right wandered underneath his ribs gently running his fingers on the underside before tracing down his spine savoring the feeling and the sounds coming from red

xx  
Red let his hands fall away, no longer needing to hold onto Blue to keep him there or pull him closer. Blue was doing that all on his own now. He panted under Blue's gaze, loving the way those eye lights traced over him as though he was really something special. Then Blue's hands and tongue were on him and heat flashed under every touch. He arched into it, gasping noises being pulled from him before he could even try to hold them back.

"Yeah!.." he gasped as Blue's fingers caught on one of the chips in his spine. His scars were old, barely visible unless you were looking for them... or feeling for them... But every imperfection sang with heightened sensitivity. "F-fuck... M'yours. And I want'cha real fuckin bad so- Aah~ So s-stop teasin me ya asshole!"

As much as he loved Blue's magic gliding across his bones and those delicate little fingers playing with him, they were almost painfully light and gentle. Red sure as fuck wasn't made of glass, though, and he wanted blue to know it. 

"Yer an alpha. Hnn! Y-yer MY fucking alpha! So t-touch me like ya damn well mean it!"

xxx

Blue leaned up and moved to hover over and look at the other in the eyes a playful grin forming, “What if, YOUR, Alpha wants to take it slow to be able to savor each moment and remember everything about, HIS, Omega.” Moving closer he started to nip playfully at the others jawline wishing he could mark Red that second. The need and desire to fully claim him was real but that damn collar was in the way so he just continued to nip and kiss lightly at his jaw.

As he nipped he roughly took Red by the hips pressing his throbbing member against him again grinding a groan escaping he was going to savor this and take it slow even if he already wanted to be deep inside him.

xxx

What little of his skull hadn't already been bathed in red was now lit up at Blue's words. The tone he used shot through Red like fire and he was pretty sure that at this point his jeans were ruined. He turned his head as Bue started to nip at him, baring his throat instinctively, despite his collar being in the way.

"D-dammit, ya sunnuva bitch.. Wh-why can'tcha jus-Ah! Fuck!" Blue pressed down against his hips and Red reacted by bucking up into the pressure.The coarse but soaked material of his boxers chafed against his swollen clit and he moaned loudly. He bucked up again for a repeat of the sensation. He spread his legs wider to accommodate his tail twitching against one of Blue's legs.


	11. Chapter 11

He slowed his hips to a teasing slow, “Can’t I just what?” He licked up the side of Reds jaw bone moving up to where normal monsters had ears. In a low hungry tone he whispered, “Fuck you? Delve my throbbing cock into you so we are one?” Just to make a bit more emphasis of his words he thrusted against the other roughly pushing him a bit up against his bed.

xxx

He whimpered involuntarily as Blue slowed. The other's words made him shudder, his pussy clenching around nothing and feeling so, so empty. He was going insane. He was sure of it. Then Blue thrust against him hard, and tore a loud cry from him. His hands flew to clutch at Blue's shoulders, claws digging into the material and tearing holes.

"Dammit! Fuck! Blue! F-fucking-.. Yes! Please! P-please!" He felt like he was on fire. He squirmed and strained up against Blue, searching for anything he could get. It was awkward and inexperienced, desperate and uncoordinated. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, never having even considered this to be something he would want to participate in. He'd never even properly fantasized about this before, so sure that his first time was going to be something that was taken from him, not something he would willingly give in to…

xxx

Blue pulled away to take off his shirt and then tossing it onto the floor. Pulling Red up into a sitting position he started to take his jacket off tossing it as well he was about to remove the others shirt before he stopped stumbling out of the bed and rushing over to the door and locking it.

Turning back he went back and climbed onto Reds bed once more and back to his original task, “Don’t judge I never locked it and I sure as hell don’t want someone walking in on us. Your body is only for me to see.”

He started to take Reds shirt off when it got caught on the collar an instinctual growl vibrated from Blue as he starred daggers in the inanimate object. “How the hell do you dress with that thing? Seems like your shirts, would always get stuck.” Blue hooked a finger under it tugging on it before a playful grin formed again and he pulled Red into a kiss holding onto the collar still. “At least it’s handy for something but I would still prefer to not see it.” Blue chuckle his tone was only half serious he wasn’t going to force Red to remove it if he didn’t want to even if he wish he could rip it off.

xxx

Finally, clothes were coming off! Red drank in the sight of Blue's exposed ribs. He would have reached for them if Blue hadn't moved to take Red's jacket off, which sort of occupied his hands for a moment. When Blue just suddenly pulled away from him entirely and walked towards the door, Red's soul gave a painful little twist, thinking for half a second that Blue was leaving.

When Blue came back and explained Red glared at him petulantly and punched his shoulder. "Don't be a fuckin dick! Warn a guy!"

He thought about fighting a little when Blue tried to take his shirt off, but that would have gone against pretty much everything he wanted right then, so he decided to let the little scare slide. For now at least.

His shirt caught on his collar when Blue tried to pull it off, Red helped to get it over his head while Blue complained. It wasn't like it was difficult for Red to work around. He'd worn the thing nearly every day of his life.

Now that Blue had pulled his attention to it, however, he began to wonder if it should stay on... It was a special collar. One developed to prevent unwanted claiming. The way claiming worked was that an alpha would bite down on an omega's neck. The bite would be flooded with a special sort of magic that only alpha's possessed and it would react with the omega's magic, causing a magical sort of mark where the bite had been given. The collar prevented that, and it could only be removed by the omega that sealed it on in the first place. Of course, that didn't always stop an alpha from trying, but at least an omega wouldn't have to live with a claiming mark from a rapist.

Blue pulled him in for a kiss, sending a spark of purely submissive desire through Red's very soul. Blue's comment afterwards sent a spark through him aswell, but of a different variety. Red felt nervous. Blue was implying that he wanted to mark him. It was sort of a big deal! But, as always, Blue wasn't pressing. He let Red know what he wanted, but then he backed off and left the final decision up to Red. The nervousness faded before it even had a chance to take root. There really wasn't a reason for it, after all. Blue was everything Red had ever wanted.

Barely hesitating at all, Red reached up and undid the buckle. After a moment, the strip of red leather and golden spikes was tossed carelessly to the floor. Red turned to Blue with lidded sockets and a sharp toothed smile.

"Well, now that we've un'leashed' the beast, how bout we get back ta what y'were just doin?" Red chuckled, leaning in to curl his fingers over the waist of Blue's pants. "Pretty sure y'got a few more things ta take off, Sweetheart."

xxx

His soul stopped watching Red take off the collar shouldn’t have been so hot but god damn it he growled and his words. He knew Red was aiming for him to remove his pants first but the other needed and he meant NEEDED to be undressed that moment. His hands and just about ripping the others pants off, he noted a string of arousal coming from Red to him pants that made him lick his teeth.

Throwing the pants somewhere he wasted no time in spreading the others legs to take in the glorious sight in front of him. He licks his teeth before he spoke, “Summon your body, I wish to see it.” It was in a needy tone but also with a hint that he wouldn’t mind being told no.

xxx

Blue all but pounced on him, and the dominance his cute little Blue was showing made him tremble with need. When Blue jerked his legs open he actually moaned. He was completely bare before the other and spread open under his gaze. His bones prickled and his knees shook with the need to close, to cover himself, but Blue's grip was firm.

The request made his soul stutter. Red had a rather large store of magic and that was reflected by his body. He wasn't exactly trim. That was fairly easy to hide under his bulky jacket, but with no clothes at all?

"Uh, s-sure, ok." Of course he wasn't going to deny his alpha.

Magic coiled and expanded along the bones of his lower body. In seconds, he'd formed his body, plump stomach sitting round and soft at his middle, and a pair of plush thighs framing his dripping sex. His blush reached clear down to his chest as he looked away, not eager to see what reaction Blue would have.

xxx

Watching as Red’s magic formed into a plump body he could help but to groan in approval, “Dear Toriel above your hot. Just look at you…” Hands moving starting at Red’s knees and running up to the inner of his plump thighs then back up over his newly formed stomach and then he sunk his fingers in and clawing back down. “Your body is breathtaking I could stare at it all day.”

Moving down his left hand pulled Red more into his still covered lap his right hand starting to run across the others exposed folds teasing the outside not getting anywhere near the throbbing bud and wet entrance. “Look how bad you want me so wet already.”

xxx  
Red whimpered as those hands ran up his body, then outright fucking groaned as they dug in and drug back down. He didn't form his body very often, if at all. So the magic felt very new and sensitive. His head fell back, mouth falling open. His own hands gripped at Blue's wrists, not stopping him, but simply holding on.

"Please... Fucking hell, Blue, stop it with the teasing. I need you..." Blue hadn't even really touched him where he needed it yet and already he felt like he was about to burst. He shifted his hips, just trying to get Blue to slip up and /touch/ him…

xxx  
The sights the sound it was all amazing and he wasn’t done with tormenting Red. Blue finally was getting what he wanted after so long and hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy every second of this. “Does my Omega need his Alpha fingers to touch him? Push inside and swirl you up or maybe I could.” With that Blue moved his hand so his thumb pressed onto his swollen with need clit as he slowly moving it in circles. His left hand dug into his plump hip to make him hold still as he had his fun with the other.  
xxx

Red moaned brokenly at the first touch, Blue's words stirring him up embarrassingly fast. He tried to press into the touch but the hand on his hip was strong and kept him from so much as twitching.

"Shit! Shit! Fuckin yes! A-aah!" He all but collapsed forward, his face falling against Blue's shoulder. His fingers twitched around Blue's wrists and he fought to not dig in with his claws. "A-anythin. Anythin ya want just- Nngh.. Don't stop. Please please please.. Haah... My alpha, Please..." Heat was coiling in his gut far too fast. Already he was so close!  
xxx

“Oh Gods Red, you going to cum for me already just from this? I wonder how many times I’ll get your to finish tonight.” His thumb started to speed up a low growl vibrating from him and he whispered huskily to the other. “Cum for me Red, your Alpha want you to cum.” Blue slipped his finger down to collect some of Red’s juices and he returned to quickly play with his clit his goal was to get Red to cum.

xxx

His hips trembled with the need to move, but Blue continued to hold him still. He couldn't even manage words anymore as the fingers between his legs sped up, only garbled moans and whimpers and stuttered attempts at pleas making it out.

Then Blue commanded him to cum and, somehow, that was all it took. With a short shout, his body tensed, his cunt spasming around nothing and gushing fluids down his already wet thighs.

xxx

The gush of fluids he could feel soaking the front of his pants, leaning Red over so he was now lying on his back Blue scouted away, “Seems I need new pants now.” He chuckled as he stood up and removed them a shudder going through him as he was now fully exposed. His thick throbbing cock out for all to see well all for Red to see, joining red back on the bed he looked at the still dripping Red.

“I should clean up the mess I’ve made.” Without another words he leaned down hands spreading Reds legs once more to get better access his head moving in and tongue falling out to get a taste. Eagerly he started to lick a moan escaping at how wonderful the other tasted. Just as he smelled he too tasted like cinnamon. Running his tongue a few times between his folds he swirled around the sensitive bud taking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

xxx

Red panted as he came down from his orgasm, allowing Blue to maneuver him compliantly. He barely noticed when Blue got undressed, but boy did he notice when that sinful blue tongue of his lapped at his overly sensitive pussy. He shouted, spine arching off of the bed and hands flying to Blue's skull. His thick thighs clamped down on either side of Blue's head and trapped him where he was.

xxx

Sucking harder on the others clit a few more times he circled his tongue around before moving down and over Red’s entrance. A low growl vibrated as he plunged his tongue into the warmth his hands digging into his hips as he started to thrust his tongue as deep as he could get it licking and curling and tasting every part he could reach.

After a few more good thrusts of his tongue he move his right hand to join and slipped a finger in along with his tongue always making sure either a finger or his tongue stayed inside Red curling them in in opposite directions to find all his sensitive spots.

xxx  
Suddenly that tongue was inside him and he couldn't think. Every bit of his admittedly impressive mental ability was out the window.

"Sh-shiii-aaah! Fuck! Fucking- Aaahnn-nn! Bl- Uuhh! H-holy! Aah!" His hips twitched into the treatment uncontrollably and his eye lights shifted into hazy red hearts. He'd barely had any time at all to come down from his first orgasm. Blue gave him no chance to recover. It was too much all at once for magic that wasn't used to it. Blue's tongue found a spot that made him see stars and suddenly, impossibly, his bones were locking up again, his cunt clenching around the double intrusion as his magic flooded yet again. Red's mouth was open in a silent scream as his claws dug into the back of Blue's bruised skull.

xxx

Catching as much of the others juices as he could he pulled away wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Blue moved up and plopped down next to Red pulling him into his arms and nuzzling this time planning on letting him take a break from his second orgasm of the night. He did his best to ignore the throbbing of his own issue. Red was more important he had waited this long and he could wait longer if needed. “You were wonderful Red, how are you feeling?” Blue kept kissing Reds skull running his hand up and down his spine before moving lower and massaging and groping the others plump rear.  
xxx

His chest heaved with his heavy breaths, his body twitching occasionally with the aftershocks of what he'd just felt. It took a moment to gather his wits, but when he was able to focus again, he found himself in Blue's arms, being held safe and secure, hands tracing over him lovingly. A strong wave of affection, bordering on adoration, swept through him as he smiled up at Blue, humming a little as those wonderful hands skimmed lower and sparked a deliciously languid tingle from his magic.

"M'good. Rattled me pretty good there though." He snickered, shifting against Blue. The movement, however, brought his attention to Blue's predicament. "You seem ta be havin a pretty hard time yerself. What kinda omega would I be if I left my alpha wanting?"

He leered at Blue, and though he was feeling fairly worn out, he sat up and pushed Blue's back to the sheets before throwing a leg over his hips, effectively straddling the other skeleton. Propping his hands on Blue's chest, he slid his messy cunt up along the length of rigid blue magic, spreading his red slick along it's surface and making it look almost purple.

"Hn-nnn~... Pretty..." His body felt heavy with fatigue, but it didn't take a lot of effort for the slow sort of teasing he was indulging in now, staring down at the pretty cock nestled up against his folds. There was no urgency to his movements anymore, as sated and sleepy as he already was.

xxx

Blue groaned at the feeling hands holding the other's hips he was enjoying the slow teasing movements. “Red you look hot in every angle.” His member twitched under the attention and he hummed as he looked at Red his hazed eye body language that screamed exhaustedly satisfied.

Pulling him down he connected their teeth in a passionate skeleton kiss before pulling away and flipping him over. “You're exhausted I have no issue taking the lead to keep pleasing you.” Grinding down he moved his hips so he was only thrusting between the others folds and not penetrating just yet. “I want to ask again before we continue. May I enter you Red? May I take you? Mate you? Claim you? I need to know to make sure that this is what you want. That I am what you want?”

Yes they have gone this far but he needed to know to make sure that Red wouldn’t regret this later.

xxx

He was flipped back over and pinned to the bed, but far from feeling trapped, he felt comfortable and protected. He felt like there was no where else he would rather be than right here, under his alpha, spread open and just waiting to be filled. His arousal was building again, spurred on by every slick glide of Blue's dick against his abused clit, causing his breath to speed up again.

At Blue's words, Red grinned up at him with hazy heart shaped eye lights. "Yeah. Fuckin yes! Fuck me, fill me, claim me. Spear me with yer cock an' mark me with yer magic! Make me yours!" He reached up and pulled Blue's face down to delve his tongue into the other's mouth and pull that blueberry magic back into his own. Both of his legs lifted to wrap around Blue's hips as he moved to try to get those shallow thrusts inside of him.

xxx

Reaching down he pressed the head of his throbbing cock to Reds entrance as he swirled his tongue around the others. He took it slow as he pressed inside Red even though he had played and stretched him it was still a tight fit. “Fuuuu…. Red!” He pushed in with a pop he had to stop to catch his breath. “God, you feel… so tight!”

Slowly pushing in more he stopped half way before sliding out and pushing the rest of the way in. A growl vibrated from deep in his chest trying to escape. His left hand holding him up as his right moved down Reds ribs down over his ecto belly to his hip and grabbing hold of his hip. He took things slow like he had this entire time so far. Part of him screamed to let loose but he knew Red deserved better to know that he was loved by him. That he wouldn’t ever push him or hurt him, his thrust got deep and slow making sure he lasted to enjoy every moment.

xxx

He'd seen Blue's dick. He'd seen the size of it. It was another thing entirely to feel it, however. He gasped, body jerking as the head pressed inside.

"Haaa! Fuck! Blue! Y-yer so fuckin thick... Jeez." His voice was strained, his tired body shaking. Yet still Blue continued to push inside, stretching his sensitive walls further than they ever had been. It felt so god damn good...

With a final thrust of his hips, Blue shoved the last of himself inside and Red could have cum from just that knowledge. He could feel the swell of Blue's knot just outside, pressed against his opening. He ached to take that too.

Blue growled and ran his hand over his body. He felt loved. Pampered and taken care of. He felt downright spoiled. "God yer so perfect. I don't- A-aah! I d-don't deserve you!"

Blue thrust into him gently, but reached so deep inside of him. A glance down showed him just how deep, that blue magic easily seen through his red body. Red whined, placing a hand over the blue glow, turned purple by his magic. He could feel the movement even through the padding of his gut.

 

xxx

Staying at a slow and steady pace he gripped tighter have to take a breath before he could talk. "Do you like what you see? Our magic makes a pretty purple." Moving his hips with a purpose to push up against the inside to make it poke Reds hand as he ran over it. 

"We look so good together, you are worth the wait. My omega. My mate, MY Love."  
His movements increased in speed his need to mark urging him on. His member twitched as he could feel his knot start to slowly expand filling the other and trying to anchor in so Red couldn't escape. 

The thought of being literally tethered to Red excited him, his ecto body fully forming into a toned buff muscle. Blue had chub but you could tell muscle made up most of it.

 

xxx

Blue’s dick jabbed up at his hand, not only hitting that mark but also a spot inside him that made his vision go white. “Shit! Aah! There! Right fuckin there!” he could feel the pace picking up but it was no where near what he wanted just yet. His hips canted against Blue’s needily, needing more, harder, faster… he tried to voice his pleas but he wasn't sure anymore if the sounds he was making could be classified as words or not.

 

xxx

Purposely aiming for the same spot as his omega requested he lifted Reds left leg up holding his hand under his knee. His movements were going erratic now with the speed and strength he was putting behind each thrust. In a growling tone he leaned over to get close a demanding tone, “Let the world know who you belong to, who own you, who mated you. Who kits you’re going to give birth to. Scream my name scream your Alpha’s name!”

Blues mouth opened his fangs glowing with the amount of magic that had condensed on them, he leaned up to watch the faces and hear the screams of his omega. His alpha instincts were rushing through him and he felt the rush of magic but he wanted to hold out he didn’t want to finish just yet he needed more, more screams, more moans and groans, more of those amazing expression and hazed eye lights. He started licking against Red neck trying to hold back his completion.

xxx

Blue was all but slamming into him, hitting that spot all the while. Red was seeing white, his head thrown back and jaw open wide as screams and moans mixed together and filled the room. When Blue made his demand Red could only obey. 

“Blue! Blue! B-blue!! Fuck! BLUE!!” The name practically replaced his other noises, falling from him like a prayer. Or maybe a curse. He couldn’t puzzle out the difference as his mind became scrambled with the pace and the brutality with which Blue pounded him. Red’s whole world was narrowed down to just the two of them. 

There was a tingle of magic at his neck. Fuck! Those were Blue’s teeth! The magic of an alpha’s claiming bite was right there over his neck, feeling like both a threat and a promise. There was a time that would have terrified him but now he felt like he needed it. He needed those teeth to dig in, draw marrow, mark him deeper than any scar could. 

“Mark me! Claim me! Plea- aah! Please! I n- need it! Need you! Mate me! Mark me! Fill m- me! Knot me!” The pleas fell from his tongue uncontrollably, a sob in his voice as he begged. Nothing else in the world mattered besides Blue making Red his.

xxx

He couldn’t hold it anymore the need was overwhelming the words Red screamed along with his name. He narrowed in the front of his neck, he knew most marks where on the back but he needed everyone who looked at Red to know that he was his. That blue had marked him, claimed him, mated him. A hungry predator growl escaped and Blue bite the front of the others neck. Fangs sinking in as his knot pushed inside forcing its way in hooking itself into place so it couldn’t come back out. The knot filled and released. Blue groaned as he felt both of his the magic in his fangs and cock release at the same time biting harder he needed more of this.

The feeling of himself deep inside and stuck inside Red locked into place and filling him as his magic drained into his neck tasting his marrow as it flowed out to make room for his magic. Blue continued to thrust roughly even though he didn’t pull out just kept his hips pressed tightly against the other snapping his hips. His left hand behind Red neck pressing him closer to his fangs as his right on Reds ip helping to press Red as close as possible.

Once there was no more magic that could be drained from both Blue released the hold on the others neck pulling back and licking the marrow from his teeth his eyes glazed with hearts. He looked at the bright blue mark on the front of his neck and it made him groan as he wanted to go again but with fully mating Red he was stuck and he would have to wait for another round. Grabbing hold of his very exhausted very limp mate he maneuvered them so they were on their sides. Blue held Red close giving him small kisses over his face.

“Where going to be like this for a while, you were wonderful Red. Sorry if I got a little carried away my love.” He was only partly sorry and he knew Red wasn’t going to be able to walk with the force and power his hips hurt but it was so worth it. He hummed pulling the blanket over him when something fell and hit into him. Grabbing it he realized what it was and he chuckled, “You kept the bear? That’s adorable Red. The only real gift I sent was the first day. I am glad you enjoyed him.” He set the bear aside so it wasn’t in the way and he pulled the covers over them.

xxx

He was losing his mind. His entire body was on fire and his cunt was throbbing, aching, squeezing, as it was pummeled. Just as he thought he couldn't take another second of it, those teeth sank into his throat and Blue's knot crammed it's way inside of him, causing the other to reach untouched depths and it felt like he was dying. He screamed, the noise a little gargled from the fangs closed around his throat, tearing their way in and pushing foreign magic into him. His claws dug into Blue's back where they'd been gripping, the bone splintering as he lost control of himself. He could feel Blue's cum flooding inside of him, hot and thick and unable to escape due to the engorged cock plugging him up.

It felt like it went on forever, before Blue was finally pulling his teeth away. Red felt fuzzy and numb at the same time, his mind swimming in a sea of pleasure that pushed and pulled him on it's waves. He might have blacked out for a moment, because somehow he went straight from being on his back with Blue panting over him, to being on his side, curled safely and protectively in Blue's arms. 

There were gentle, affectionate kisses being peppered over his face. It was enough to pull him a little further towards the awake side of consciousness as he lazily blinked up at his new mate. Hearing that they were going to 'be like this for a while' Red shifted curiously, only to groan as the sting of still being stretched open reached him. Fuck... He'd taken Blue's knot... They were well and truly stuck together for a while. With a sigh, he threw a leg over Blue's hip and tried to find a more comfortable position while the other tugged on his tangle of blankets to get them arranged over the two of them somehow.

The second comment had him blushing profusely. He'd forgotten about the damn bear.

"Sh-shut th'fuck up..." His voice was rough from screaming and having his throat marked. Feeling embarrassed and not up to making excuses, he simply hid his face against Blue's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

“Is my little Red being shy? How cute.” Blue hand ran down Reds spine and he started to play with the base of his tail. “Is it bad that I already want you again? Knowing that you’re filled with me and my seed is just so hot. You’re so hot, God, How did I ever get so lucky?” Blue Removed his hand from the others tail and moved to cup Red face to turn it and bring him into a kiss.

xxx

Red growled at the jibe and contemplated sinking his teeth into the shoulder his face was pressed against. Having Blue run his hand down his back and play with his tail, however, was enough to make him decide not to hurt Blue. Which was probably for the best. That bruise was still on his face, a matching one on the back of his skull, and Red vaguely recalled his claws breaking into bone at some point. He wasn't sure how much hp Blue had, but he didn't want to dip into it too much...

"Too bad fer you, I ain't up fer goin again. I'll suck ya off later or somethin. Right now I'm bone tired n' I'm gonna take a nap." He wasn't sure how much he could take of Blue complimenting him like that. He'd always thought of himself as pretty unattractive. Fat, short, and nicked up had to be /someone's/ type though, he supposed. As hard as it was to believe that someone like Blue existed, here he was. Blue treated him with respect and thought he was hot and... And loved him... He'd never felt so good before.

xxx

Pulling Red closer more protecting than anything he hummed. “I love you Red, sleep well my mate.” He nuzzled again a low rumble vibrating from him. Blue was radiating happiness and holding Red in his arms was more than he could ever ask for. He was content placing one last kiss on Red’s forehead before he laid there. He was far from tired and was more than happy to watch Red sleep…

xxx

 

Red snuggled closer to Blue and, despite the aches that were trying to make themselves known, he was asleep in moments. 

Hours later, when the sun was up again, Red slowly woke back up. He hadn't shifted very much in his sleep, except to cling more tightly to the body in front of him. It was a habit of his to wad up his blankets and throw a leg over them. Sometimes his claws got tangled in them. It was strange, however, to wake up and have the thing in front of him be so firm.

When he blinked his bleary sockets open to investigate, he was met with the bare sternum of another person. His soul jumped into his throat and he choked on a scream, every one of his limbs pushing at the intruder in an effort to get them away from him.

xxx

He had dozed part way through the night and when he awoke it was to being pushed off Reds bed and onto the floor he looked up dazed and confused and looking over Red form he could feel his soul race that Red was rejecting him after all of what happened. “R..Red?” Blue was nervous and filled with worry now.

xxx

After a moment, Red registered Blue's voice, worried blue eye lights catching his attention and reminding him of what had gone on last night. Shame washed over him.

"Shit! S-sorry!" He crawled clumsily over to the side of the bed, his lower body twinging at the movement. "Sorry, Blue. You ok? I didn't-.. I-i mean I... Sorry..." He trailed off, glancing away guiltily. 

xxx

 

Blue was up and wrapping his arms around Red in a second, holding him close and breathing out a sigh of relief. “That scared me! I thought you regretted this! That…. You regretted…. Me….” Blue held him tighter. “Please don’t scare me like that again!”

 

Xxx

Red tensed in the hug but put forth an effort to relax. This was just so new to him. He'd spent most of his life trying to keep people away from him; keep people from touching him. Everything in him was screaming at him to get away from the person who was holding onto him.

But it was Blue. If anyone deserved to be able to put their arms around him, it was Blue. Sweet, kind, selfless Blue, who would back off the very moment he thought Red was uncomfortable. So in addition to forcing himself to relax, he also wound his own arms around Blue, keeping him from backing off if the thought occurred to him to do so.

"Sorry..." He said again, voice low and rough from all of his screaming the night before. "Just, uh... Not used to this... Not yet anyway."

Xxx

 

Blue nuzzled against Red, “If you need me to back off I will, you just have to say the word. I will do anything to make sure you're happy and when I felt such distress from you it worried me greatly.” It only took a second for him to realize what he just said. Pulling away a bit to look at Red’s face he analyzed it before he spoke. 

“Red, I felt you. Like I can tell when you’re upset and… Oh… OH My! I’m sorry I was too rough on you. I’ll have to learn to control myself. I can also feel that you’re forcing yourself to Relax. I don’t want you to be under distressed. It’s not good for you my love.” His hand started to run the length of Reds spine once more trying to calm his omega down and have him naturally relax. “Is there anything I can get to help you?”

 

xxx

 

Hearing that Blue had felt his distress was... A little off putting. He didn't even like showing what he was feeling, and now there was no way to hide it?! His anxiety was spiking and having Blue petting on him and fussing over him was doing the exact opposite of what it was supposed to.

He couldn't take it. 

The will that was holding him in place snapped and he jerked away from Blue, smacking his hands away. "Stop! Get offa me! Y'don't gotta- I'm fine! S-so shut up and- Fuck!" He was shaking, panic licking at the edges of his mind as he tried and failed to calm down. He hadn't anticipated this. Would Blue know everything he was feeling? Would he have no secrets at all anymore? Why couldn't he feel anything from Blue? He didn't know about this! He wasn't prepared!

xxx

Seeing and feeling Red so distraught sent his mind spinning and being pushed away hurt in his very soul. He wanted no NEEDED to make him feel better it was his job no his purpose to make sure that his mate was comfortable and happy and his mate was far from it.

Cleanching his phist over his bare chest he took a breath and sat next to Red, "I am a horrid mate, I have no clue how to calm you and it seems that I'm making it worse. It hurts Red, my soul hurts seeing you so distraught I want to hold you and comfort you but it only made it worse. Red what should I do? What can I do?" He looked at Red trying to find an answer trying to figure out what he could do.

 

xxx

"Shut up! Just shut up! Stop fucking talking!" His claws went to his skull and dug in as he tried to ground himself. He was freaking out and he needed to stop. He was hurting Blue. But fuck! This wasn't good at all! His mind was a mess! His emotions were a mess! No one should be subjected to this shit! But Blue was feeling it right now and suffering for it right now. Tears gathered in his sockets as he curled into a tight little ball, trying to hide physically, even if he couldn't hide anything else anymore, apparently.

"Sorry... Sorry... I-I don't mean ta... Fuckin shit... Sorry..." He didn't even know how to calm himself down, let alone give Blue pointers on how to do it. He'd just gotten so overwhelmed so quickly and he reacted badly, like he always fucking did, and now Blue, his god damned fucking MATE, was hurting because of him. He was such a fuck up! What did Blue even see in him? Oh god... And now Blue was stuck with him...he probably regretted it. Who in their right mind wouldn't? Red sure as fuck would!

xxx

Blue took a breath and pushed everything out of his mind and then got up onto his knees. He was about to do something he never wanted to do. Taking ahold of Red he forced him to uncurl from his defense bawl fighting him to lay back against his bed. He took to pinning him and with a stern expression and a powerful voice he stared into the others panic eye light.  
"Calm Down Now, Your Alpha demands that you calm yourself and relax. Nothing bad is happening and your Alpha is here to protect you."

Apart of him hated that he had to use such a stern and powerful tone but he was desperate with need to calm Red down so he had to be the Alpha he was born to be and make his omega listen to him. Leaning of Blue kissed the claiming mark and hummed, "Now breath and relax, be my good little mate and listen."

 

xxx

Red flinched at the first touch, confused, but then Blue started forcing him to uncurl and forced him down to the bed. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were both naked. He struggled and fought, claws digging where they could as fear began to edge in on the panic.

"Wh-what're ya- Stop.. Stop! Get off! S-stop!Leggo a' m-.."

Blue interrupted him and the tone he used commanded Red's attention. His whole body locked up before it just... Went limp. His alpha was commanding him. He needed to listen. Nothing else mattered when Blue used that tone; firm, unyielding, demanding. There was no other option but to obey.

Moments later, after he'd just laid there and been calm for a while, he realised what had just happened. Blue had just used his claim against him. He was Blue's now. Blue's 'good little mate'. He felt betrayed down to his very soul. Trembling, tears falling unchecked down his face and sockets dak, he just continued to lay there. 

He couldn't believe Blue had just done that to him. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to think Blue wouldn't. There was nothing he could do about it now, though. He was marked, claimed, and any time Blue wanted to he could pull his alpha shit and Red would just roll over and obey, because he was an omega. He was Blue's omega and Blue wasn't afraid to use that against him. 

Every warm feeling Red had had last night seemed so very far away.

xxx

 

He hated himself, hated that he had to do that to Red. Seeing the tears crushed him, "I'm sorry, I know you hate Alphas and I did the one thing I never wanted to do. I just couldn't watch and feel you blame yourself. This is why I asked so much to make sure this was okay. I love you Red I want to be with you. Protect you make your worries go away. Not be the cause of them."

Taking a hand he whipped the tears from Reds face, "please let me still be yours I promise to never use the claim again. Everything is just so new and i panicked. I don't want to lose you Red." Blue desperately hoped Red wouldn't change his mind now, they were mates. Red could be having..... his mind halted for a moment as realization dawned on him.... what if Red was pregnant now, no that only happened during heats.... right? 

He forced himself to stop thinking he would do research later because at this moment he wasn't sure what was up or down his main focus turned back to Red as the other began to talk......

 

xxx

He heard Blue's words, but they didn't stick. He couldn't trust them anymore. He'd thought he knew Blue. He'd thought Blue would only ever want to make him happy, would value how he felt and would respect him. He'd thought Blue was different... He'd been wrong. He'd been wrong and now it didn't matter because Blue had what he wanted. Nothing mattered anymore. Red felt like he didn't even belong to himself anymore.

It was silly that Blue was afraid of losing him. Where would Red go? He belonged to the alpha now. Blue's promise meant less than nothing to him. Not when his trust had already been broken.

Slowly, he turned his head away, not wanting to see that sweet face anymore. It was a lie. It was all a lie. He felt so stupid...

xxx

 

Blue leaned over placing his forehead on his shoulder not moving. "Red I'm sorry please. It was just an instinct I hated doing it but I got flooded with the need to make sure you knew that everything's alright. That I was here for you that you didn't need to be so distraught. I love you Red please..." 

Leaning up he started to shower the side of Reds face with kissess,his words held no power just what he truly felt for the other. He was truly sorry and just wanted to see that happy look once more that he saw last night when they were entangled together.

xxx

Red's breath hitched. He didn't want to listen to this. It was a lie! It was a lie! It was a fucking LIE! Blue already had what he wanted! Why was he doing this?! Did he want Red to waltz happily into this slavery? Did he think it made everything ok as long as he had good intentions?! It wasn't the intent that hurt!

"Wh-why don'tcha just command me ta be fuckin happy. It'd w-work right? Do whatever. I don't f-fuckin care..." He grit his teeth, claws clenching at the sheets. Why couldn't Blue have just raped him and claimed him by force to begin with? It would have hurt less... Making him feel like he'd had everything he could possibly want, only to have that taken away... It hurt so bad...

 

xxx

"I shouldn't have done it, I don't want to command you. It just happened as I said I'm not use to this either Red but I want you to be happy that's all I ever wanted but I don't want it to be forced"

He cupped the others face and moved so he looking into his eyes. "I want you to feel how you did last night. Please I don't want to lose you!" Tears started to form into his eyes. He could feel his soul ache the urge to be the Alpha running through his veins but he pushed it away not wanting to listen wanting Red to be happy with this again.

 

xxx

He would have fought the hold that turned his face, but he couldn't summon the will. Why bother? Blue was stronger.

The tears forming in those eyes, however, shot straight through to his core and stabbed him. Maybe he was just being manipulative. Just playing with his emotions. Just trying to mess with him... But why do all of that when Blue could easily have Red do whatever he wanted? 

Looking into those eyes, he had to admit to himself that Blue was being genuine. Just as Red couldn't always control his omega instincts, Blue probably couldn't control his Alpha tendencies. Red couldn't even imagine how Blue had felt when Red, Blue's omega, had been having a panic attack like he was. Admitting these things to himself felt like resetting a busted bone.

Gradually, his eye lights flickered back into existence, dim but there. Feeling shattered, but like Blue knew how to put him back together, Red threw his arms around the other and sobbed against his chest.

"Don'cha ever fuckin pull that shit again! I swear I'll kick yer fuckin ass right outta this room! I'll never let ya fuckin t-touch me again! I can't-... I-I can't..." He wasn't sure if he entirely forgave Blue, but he wanted to try to. Blue hadn't changed. He'd fucked up and the result had /hurt/, but he was sorry and he was hurting... He missed last night. He wanted to rewind time and go back to how they were before.

xxx

Taking an arm and wrapping it around Red pulling him close he nodded against the other, “I will work harder to control these damn Alpha traits. I don’t ever want to have to do that again. We are our own monsters I love you for you and everything you are. Your own personal attitude, your own will to tell me no and push me away. I just have to get use to these added emotions.” Blue kissed the side of Reds skull.

“I just want you to always feel happy and safe, Wowzers this is already a lot more complicated than I originally planned but your worth all the effort.” He pulled away enough to get a better look at his Omega in his arm a playful expression on his face. “I just thought of something that could help, I could wear a shock collar and you can shock me if I start going Alpha again.” Blue couldn’t resist to chuckle at his own offer even though there was a hint of seriousness because if it made his Omega feel better he would do anything to see a smile to hear a laugh to see those red eye lights to shine bright once more.

xxx

Red's sobs calmed to hiccups at Blue's reassuring words. Though he once again felt like shit for putting Blue through the pain of his own emotions. He wasn't entirely sure how it all worked. he'd never researched into the whole 'mark' thing. Just how much did Blue feel from him? How badly was Red hurting him?...

"Sorry... Sorry m'such a mess... Sorry..." He really was a mess. He'd never let anyone close enough to see just how much of a mess he was before. He was depressed and scared and anxious almost all the time... He'd never wanted to even admit that to anyone, and now someone was feeling it... He felt guilty and invaded at the same time...

Blue pulled back to look at him and Red sniffed, reaching up to wipe at the mess of runny magic on his face. He felt disgusting...

The next words distracted him from that, however, as a look of horror took over his face. "What?! Fuck no! I ain't gonna fuckin train ya like some damn dog, Blue! What the fuck?! Don't even joke about that kinda shit! It ain't funny!" That was the absolute worst idea he'd ever heard! He wasn't going to shock Blue! He didn't ever want to hurt him! For any reason! He already felt like the worst kind of shit just for punching him!

xxx

Blue chuckled again and nodded, “It was only part serious I will though try my best to get better at this. You deserve it and there is nothing for you to be sorry over.” He leaned over nuzzling into the side of Reds neck he wanted to nip at it but he decided against it and just remained nuzzling. “Your amazing in every way Red, I cherish you. You mean the world to me.”

Lying back next to Red he pulled him along with he didn’t want to be away from him right now, his own personal want and need to be close was overwhelming him. It didn’t help that they were both still naked and the feel of Reds bare bones against his own sent wonderful electricity through him which made him hum in approval.

xxx

Red calmed a bit when Blue said he was mostly just joking about the shock collar. Red still didn't find it very funny, and that was sort of really saying something considering his taste in bad jokes. The nuzzling made him shiver. The words made him blush and try to hide. At least he was feeling calm enough now, though that he didn't mind when Blue pulled him down to the bed for a nice cuddle.

This was ok. He didn't feel crowded or pinned or overwhelmed by this contact. They were just laying there, close and intimate. His skull reddened further as Blue moved against him a bit, reminding him of his nakedness. It was one thing to be bare while having sex, it was another entirely to be this exposed when they were just laying there.

Self consciously he felt around for the abandoned blanket and pulled it up over himself.

He was a little surprised at the fact that he didn't want to get up and get dressed and get away. Well, maybe not surprised that he wanted to stay in bed, but that he wanted to stay here with Blue. To be honest, he was actually feeling a little needy. Was this normal after one was claimed? This need to be close?

Whatever. It was better than freaking out, and Blue seemed to need the closeness just as much, if not more.

"How much d'ya know bout this claimin shit? Cause I'm gonna be honest with ya... I don't know shit. Never really seemed all that important when I didn't think I'd ever actually do it... Woulda been nice ta know what effect it was gonna have on ya..."

xxx

Blue hummed again closing his eyes as he could no longer resist the urge to nip at Reds exposed neck as he spoke. “Honestly no clue, I never wanted to know what I was made to do. I’ll read up on it though seeing how it is now needed.” One of his hands wandered down and started to play with Reds tail.

“I’m sorry Red, you smell so good. Taste so…” His tongue came out licking up his neck. “God Red, I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life. I wanted goals to be completed but I’ve never wanted someone like I want you.” A low growl rumbles through him as he went back to nipping at his neck.

xxx

Red made a small noise when he felt Blue start to lave attention on his neck. Stars, it was so much more sensitive now with the mark there. He couldn't help but tilt his head a little more, giving Blue a little more access. And the hand on his tail... He never really considered that a sensitive place to be touched, but he found his hips pressing back into that contact as well.

"Dammit Blue... I-I know I said I'd suck ya off or somethin later but... S-seriously?" Maybe this was part of the new claim too? He really hoped it wasn't going to be like this all of the time. He wasn't sure his body could handle it... Especially if Blue wanted to toy with him like he did last night every time. He was still feeling it after all, his pelvis aching from how hard Blue had nailed him. The guy had some serious energy and his enthusiasm reflected that.

xxx

His growl increased feeling Red press into him and he had to move his face and latched onto Reds shoulder to ground himself and he held Red agonizingly close for a few minutes trying to calm himself down. The bite wasn’t hard but the tight grip was once he felt more in control a shivering uncontrolled breath left his mouth as he released his grip. “Dear gods this is going to be hard.” He was panting at the effort he just put forth to not just take Red and take what he wanted. His arms were still around Red but much looser than they just were…

xxx

 

Blue's teeth found his shoulder and suddenly the arms around him felt like they were crushing him. He gasped out a breath and his hands gripped Blue's ribs hard enough that he felt them creak. Fear made his soul stutter in his chest, but arousal licked at his bones as well, making his head spin with the conflicting feelings. His body wanted Blue, wanted this rough touch and those domineering growls. The rest of him was trying to find that trust again, that told him Blue would stop if Red really wanted him to.

Then that suffocating grip eased and red was able to breathe again. Slowly, the fear abated and left just the steady heat of need along his bones remained.

Dammit... Would he even be able to handle it if they went for more right now? Would it be worth it to try?

This soon after a panic attack like the one he'd just had, however, seemed like a really bad idea. He was still feeling far too raw and vulnerable. He was sitting on a knife's edge between feeling good and losing his shit, and he wasn't eager to see which side he'd fall to if he were pushed.

Steadying his breath, he gave a little push at Blue's chest. "M-maybe we should get dressed..."

xxx

With another shaky breath he nodded and sat up, “Sorry, you're right though getting dressed and covering your irresistible body would be for the best. I don’t think I could handle much more, now…. Where did I throw the clothes…” He looked around the mess Red called a room and everything looked the same in pile. Scooting of the bed he was able to find his shirt then his pants and he turned to Red with a perverted smirk.

“I’ve been caught Red pants, like red handed but with pants.” He chuckled, “I can’t wear these out they are literally covered with your cum.” Putting at least his shirt on before he went about grabbing Reds clothes and holding them out to him before sitting on the bed. “Maybe I can steal one of yours if one of these piles is your clean clothes. Yeah I’m going to clean this before I leave.”

xxx

The moment Blue was away from him, Red wanted him back. Of course, the moment Blue came back Red knew he would get anxious again, so the space was for the best. Sitting up, he let the blanket pool around his waist. 

He huffed a little laugh at the joke. "S'yer own fault. I ain't appologizin."

Having a half naked Blue walking around his room was a sight he could definitely get used to, he decided. The guy looked great in his lace, but even in just a t-shirt, Red found him very nice to look at. And look he did. After the things they'd done together, Red felt entitled.

"Ya already got inta my pants, may as well wear 'em. Probably got something in that pile over there." He gestured to a pile of clothes near his desk. "And yeah, no, ya ain't cleanin shit. Takes a lotta work ta get a room this messy. Can't have ya undoin everythin now. M'this close ta figurin out Sans' trash tornado." He held up his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart to demonstrate, a snarky grin on his face.

xxx

"I don't even want to know how that is even possible." Walking over he looked through the pile grabbing a pair of what looked clean shorts with a white line down the side and slipping them on. 

They were a bit big on him but it would work. He then looked around once more at the mess he nodded to himself. "If you come back one day and it's clean.... I regret nothing. Which makes me also want to go clean Sans room now as well. I was so preoccupied with you being there I didn't get a good look at his room."

Blue then covered his face and made a weird sound and looked over at Red as he tried to hold a laugh. "Oh toriel above, I just remembered the last thing he said to us before we left. I don't think he literally meant for us to sleep together. I'm not complaining I just thought it was ironically funny."

Plopping back down on the bed he laid back a big grin on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Then he propped up on a elbow to look at Red. "So question and yes it's serious I'm not joking when I ask this. Red will you be my boyfriend? I know we mated and i marked you but I want to know if you wish to be in a relationship with me?" Blue had a serious look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Red didn't comment on the possibility of Blue sneak cleaning his room, but he made sure his expression showed just what he thought about the prospect. He decided right there that if he came back toa clean room it would be met with swift and aggressive retaliation. See how Blue liked /his/ space being messed with. See if he still regretted nothing then. Red grinned at just the idea.

Then he was distracted by the comment about what Sans had said and it surprised a laugh out of him. Oh stars! If Sans found out about this... Which he likely would, knowing him... Oh that was going to be hilarious.

By the time his laughter had started to peter out, Blue had flopped back down on the bed. Still smiling and fighting back chuckles, he hitched the blanket up around his shoulders. He'd thought about getting up and getting dressed, but just sitting there was making his hips twinge a little uncomfortably, so he decided he'd rather not move.

The question had a light blush coloring his face. "I uh... I-i kinda just assumed... Y-yeah, I mean... I wouldn't'a let ya... Y'know.. Unless I was interested so...." He glanced away, embarrassed to even be talking about this. He supposed it was something that kind of needed talking about though, so...

 

xxx

The cute flustered reaction he got from Red made him flush a little, “Why are you so flipping cute!” Moving so he crawled up the bed before leaning against the others bedframe he pulled Red over and his blanket cocoon having him lean his back against his chest. His hands made their way in as he started too slowly and lovingly rub at his bones nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, “Hey summon your body for me, promise nothing sexual will happen.” His tone was light and he wasn’t trying to force Red into anything and he would accept a no he just wanted to heal the others magical body.

xxx

Red blushed brighter. "I ain't fuckin cute, ya asshole! Stop saying shit like that!" Despite the angry tone, he didn't fight it when Blue pulled him close again. The layer of blanket and clothing between them was both a comfort and an annoyance. Red was really getting tired of his own conflicting feelings.

Those delicate little hands of Blue's bypassed that barrier completely, however, delving under the blankets to run along his bones. A shiver ran up his spine at the feel of bone on bone. His soul thrummed a little faster. No no! They just decided they weren't going to do this again! Red had just decided that he wasn't ready to-...

Blue's voice interrupted his frantic thoughts and now he was blushing for another reason. He knew Blue liked his body. He'd certainly made that known last night... But shame still danced in his gut. 

The reassurance that Blue wasn't trying for sex was good though. It calmed his racing soul just a bit. It was also calming to know that Blue wasn't commanding him. He was leaving the decision up to Red as to whether or not he formed his body. He could say no if he wanted.

Pulling the blanket a little higher, hiding what he could of his body while letting Blue's hands stay where they were, he summoned the magic that made up his body. It felt heavy and sore. It felt far too thick and soft... He curled his arms around himself, knees tucking up against his belly and tail curling up around his ample legs. He was so... Round... He hated it. He'd caught a glimpse of Blue's body last night too. It was obvious the guy worked out. He was gorgeous! What did he see in Red? There was nothing attractive about Red at all! Especially when compared to Blue…

“What’cha wantin ta do?...” Probably should have asked that /before/ he complied…

xxx

Blue chuckled lightly at the fact he asked after forming his body, “To help you with some of the ache that I caused, if it’s one thing I know I’m good at its healing magic bodies. I learned fast when I was younger and being my own personal dr with the amount of injuries I sustained.”

His hands started to glow under the blanket with green magic as they started to wander and grope at the flesh hidden under the blanket a low needy growl tried to make itself noticed but Blue tried to cover it with a cough. “Apologize your flesh is just a giant tease. As I said I aim for nothing sexual just to help comfort you. I know I wasn’t the nicest seeing how my own hips hurt from out activities.”

Nuzzling into Reds some more he kept his hands where he wouldn’t have to force wanting to make sure Red felt comfortable and that he wasn’t being forced into anything hoping that once he was relaxed more he could get to the more important areas that were hurting his omega. He mentally slapped himself for using that word and quickly chastised himself and repeated to himself that it was his Red.

xxx

Red squirmed a little under the touch. The green magic was a soothing tingle along his 'flesh', easing some of the ache that it was able to reach. Despite himself, he started to relax under the gentle caresses.

"S'fine... It don't even hurt that much." He tried to reassure. It was only sort of a lie... He did ache, especially between his legs where he'd been pounded and stretched so mercilessly, but it definitely wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt. He didn't /want/ to move around, but he could if he had to. He was fine.

He had to admit though, that it was nice being fussed over like this. Blue's hands were petting over him, feeling over the softness that he was so ashamed of, and the guy seemed to really be enjoying it. Having Blue enjoy him like this was different from what they'd done last night, but no less wonderful. He felt... Loved. Even as he struggled to gain back the trust he'd been feeling before, he couldn't deny that Blue's intent fairly vibrated with love.

Almost imperceptibly, he started to purr. His sockets fell to half closed and his tail fell from it's tense position to begin swaying gently across the bed. This felt nice…

xxx

Purring…. Red was…. His face light up and tried not to bring attention to it. He was happy it was day and the natural light filling the room would dull his glow if this wasn’t the cutest thing ever continuing to massage the other enjoying the purring that felt like the best reward ever. Feeling the other relax me his hand slowly moved over time until he was able to massage the inside of Red thighs. After a while he leaned wanted to ask before he got any closer to Reds more personal bits.

“Hey Red, could I touch the more sensitive area on your body, seemed a bit rude to just go there without permission first.”

xxx

The slow, gentle affections had him all but melting against Blue. Before long, his eyes had closed completely and he was turning his head to nuzzle lightly at Blue's skull. Those little hands of his were really working some 'magic' alright, but he wasn't sure it was just the green magic. Red felt relaxed and loved and taken care of and he luxuriated in the feel of it. He'd never been treated like this before. He felt like a big cat, curled against Blue like this. He didn't even flinch when that touch moved to his inner thighs, where his anxiety might have flared otherwise.

When the question came, he didn't even really register it. He was starting to feel a little dozey, like he could just nod off where he was and sleep the rest of the day away. He hummed a little response, purr only growing louder over the course of the massage.

xxx

Unsure if he should the other seemed very out of it from the attention he was receiving. Stopping his movements and cutting his magic. Bringing a hand up out of the blanket he cupped Reds face kissing his forehead. “Red I need a yes or a no not just a half coherent mumbling my love.”

xxx

Just the magic cutting off wasn't enough to catch his attention, but the soft touch to his face, the kiss, and the words roused him a bit. 

"Hm? Huh?" He blinked hazy red eyes open to look at Blue. " What'd ya say?" His face colored a little at not having caught the question before. He'd just been feeling so good…

xxx

Lightly chuckling before nodding, “This is why I stopped, I have massaged everywhere but a certain spot and I asked if I could have your permission to touch there, I will gladly accept a no seemed rude to touch there while you were so out of it.” Giving Red a comforting smile he was more than happy to stop if it is what Red wanted.

xxx

Red's brow bone pinched in confusion for a moment, but when he shifted, there was only one spot that still hurt at all. His eye lights shrank at the thought of having Blue's hands touching him there. As relaxed as he was, however, it wasn't his usual anxiety that began warming his magic. Face flushing, he turned to face forward and avoid meeting Blue's eyes.

"Uh.. S-sure. Y-ya don't gotta, but it does, uh.. I-it does kinda hurt so...." He felt so awkward just giving permission, but the warmth in his body just increased, knowing Blue was about to touch him. 

And Blue had asked... He wasn't forcing or assuming anything. He wasn't just going ahead and doing what he wanted, even if it would be really easy to do so. That was making something in him feel warm too. Maybe the command earlier really had been a sort of accident…

xxx

There was that cute again and he debated with himself if he should even if he just got permission but he did say it hurt so he kissed the side of Reds face again. “If you wish for me to stop at any time just tell me okay, I don’t want you getting uncomfortable at all.”

With that he slow moved the hand that had cupped Reds face back down and into the cocoon he started with once again massaging the inner thighs slowly moving closer wanting to make sure he got any ache in his magic. His right hand was the one that cupped the others sex, he started rubbing gently trying his best to massage and not entice arousal in Red. Feeling the others soft magic under his hands though was making it difficult for him to not stray to more sexual opportunities.

Resisting the urge to so other things he decided to distract himself, “Once I’m done would you like me to go grab us some food? It’s still early so the cafeteria should still be serving breakfast.” He desperately hoped that the other couldn’t feel his soul doing flips in his chest and was thankful for his shirt and the blanket was making a wall in between them.

xxx

Blue's touch was so gentle... The hands between his legs rubbed and caressed and eased away the ache that was there. It was certainly doing a bit more than that though... The touch wasn't erotic, or invasive, but just the thought of Blue touching him there was beginning to make him wet. He wasn't sure if he wanted Blue to notice or not, but he definitely didn't want him to stop...

"Uh.... I-I don't usually... I-I..." He didn't normally get breakfast. Not only was he usually not up early enough for it, but he also usually didn't have time for it. He'd gotten pretty used to just grabbing a bad cup of coffee before class. It was difficult to concentrate enough to say that though, when his mind was otherwise occupied.

The longer those hands were on him, the more they soothed away that ache, the more a different sort of ache was setting in. His breathing was picking up. His soul was starting to speed in his chest. Face burning, he moved a trembling hand to Blue's wrist.

"D-don't stop..." He practically whispered.

xxx

Was it him or did it just jump a thousand degrees in here? His mouth felt dry which was weird but he clearly heard that whisper. Slowly nodding he continued rubbing his middle finger slipping in between the others folds and his face was on fire with how wet it already was. He started chastising himself mentally, ‘Stop is out of the gutter, it’s just the stimulation, yeah… yeah stimulation. It’s just….’

Taking a breath to calm his racing mind he focused on the healing and not the wet folds that his finger was rubbing in between as he mentally repeated to himself ‘Don’t be a perv, don’t be a perv.’ He tried to continue his earlier thought process. “W…well there’s uh… more than enough time… right now… I could uh… go get us… um… something….”

xxx

A finger slipped into the wetness between his legs and his whole body shivered. It was barely any sort of touch at all, but somehow it felt so much more intense just from the build up. The heat had been building so slowly that when that touch came closer to where he wanted it... It /burned/... It fucking /throbbed/...

His breath shuddered as it left him, his grip tightening on Blue's wrist. His legs twitched open further, allowing Blue's fingers to slip a little further, prompting a low, trembling moan from him. 

"A-ah.. H-holy shit..." He panted, then turned to look at Blue.

"I ain't hungry fer fuckin food, Dipshit." He growled reaching up with his free hand to cup Blue's jaw and pull him into a kiss. He hadn't planned on this; Hadn't thought he'd want it again so soon... But he was on fire. He needed this so badly...

The hand on Blue's wrist moved over those fingers and pushed them further, forcing one of them inside of himself, along with one of his own. He cried out at the feeling, breaking the kiss.

"H-how bout you?" He gasped, "You wanna go get a fucking bagel or some shit?" Red wanted this. he wanted this really fucking bad... But he'd been assuming Blue did too. If Blue backed off... He would let him. As much as Blue didn't want to do anything to make Red uncomfortable or feel forced, Red thought maybe he should try to return the sentiment a little.

xxx

A growl passed through him as he started to pump his finger faster, “I was trying my darndest to be good, you have no how bad I want this. You set me on fire Red, the need when I look at you. When I say I don’t want to force you it’s because I always want you.” He pulled the blanket down to expose Red neck his tongue coming out licking at it. “It’s why I ask and make sure that I’m not forcing you.”

A second finger of his slips in still using the healing magic and trying not to lose focus on the main task at hand, thrusting harder into Red his magic starting to form and pressing up against the blanket.

xxx

The finger inside of him started to move, almost too fast after all of the build up, rubbing at his insides in a torturously amazing way. His own finger slipped out, unable to keep with the pace when the sudden surge of pleasure rattled through him. Blue's words were also doing unexplainable things to him. Knowing that Blue wanted him /that badly/. Knowing the guy was always exerting that control of his, trying, and succeeding, at holding himself back... Damn, that was so fucking hot...

He'd already started gasping and moaning when Blue started moving his finger, but then a second went in and they reached that spot that Blue had found last night and Red's sockets widened as, with a shout, he clamped down on the fingers and came all over those ivory bones. "Sh-shit..." He groaned, head thrown back and allowing Blue's mouth full access to his marked vertebrae.

xxx

Feeling the other cum on his fingers was amazing and made him shiver and then his mark was shining bright against the others neck and he pulled the other over more to have better access his tongue running over it kissing it as his fingers continued to move through Reds orgasm. Kissing up the others neck and up to his face. “Do you wish for me to stop or do you wish to cum more?” The lust and need in his tone was real but he would pull his fingers out and stop if Red was satisfied.

xxx  
Red whined at Blue's words. Was that even a question at all? His insides were still quivering, gripping Blue's fingers as if trying to pull them in further. His climax had ripped through him so suddenly and Blue's continued movement had drawn it out so deliciously, but it had barely made a dent in his desire. Blue's fingers were amazing, but he knew there was so much more waiting for him, pressing insistently at his tailbone in fact.

Body still twitching with the aftershocks, Red pressed back against the stiffness poking at his back. 

"The fuck d'you think?" He growled, a hand traveling up to press Blue into his neck more. "Ya feel so good against me, Sweetheart... But I think I know a better place fer ya." He threw a saucy little smile at Blue as he ground back against his dick, hiking the blanket up enough that his red flesh could be seen pressing to the front of Blue's borrowed shorts.

xxx

Outright groaning at the contact he let the healing magic go, “Red, I just healed you and you already want me to wreck you again that’s hot and yes please!” Quickly removing his fingers from Red he took off his shirt throwing it back into the abyss of the room before ridding Red of the blanket a hungry growl as he looked at Red like an animal in heat.

Shimming his shorts of his magic was fully formed including his ecto body with the need and excitement of being able to take Red again so soon. Feeling like a kid in a candy store he turned Red around having him straddling and sitting on top. “Sorry for being so forceful I may have got over zealous.” Blue nipped up at the mark hands around Red’s plump hips having fun squeezing them.

xxx

Red yelped at the sudden movement, his blanket taken, Blue's clothes just gone, and him turned abruptly. Fuck.. Blue was so strong... and fuckin fast too. His slick ran down his leg, the heat in his lower body surging. 

"Don't be sorry. Yer so fuckin powerful. It's such a fuckin turn on." Red pressed against Blue, revelling the way Blue's hands held and squeezed his hips. Eagerly, he canted his hips against Blue's. "Show me more of it. I want ya ta take what ya want. Fuck, I want ya ta push me down n hold me there, shove that big cock a yer's so deep I taste yer fuckin cum. I want it. Please. Fuckin please, Blue..." 

xxx

Before Red even had time to finish Blue did just that, pinning Red to the bottom part of his bed. Both hands pinned above his head his teeth found the claim mark. The hold around the mark was light but it also screamed dominance. Wasting no time he started to move his hip against the other his hardened cock slipping in between Reds folds before he moved with purpose taking a few tries to penetrate Red.

Growling he pushed his way until he was hilted the entire time not letting go of Reds neck or hands as he let his lower body do all the work with ease. Thrusting hard into and deep to make sure he didn’t come out he started to move so he was rolling the others body with each thrust literally fucking him into the bed each thrust hitting deep and never fully leaving.

xxx

As Red was pushed down there as a momentary flicker of fear in his soul, but every other part of him was screaming 'Yes!' He felt dominated and consumed, every part of him surrounded... But Blue was his. The being bearing down on him was /his/ and had been unleashed by /him/. This power was his!

Blue thrust into him and he screamed, body arching against the other's. A steady, punishing pace was set and Red felt like Blue was literally trying to climb inside of him, dick first. "Shit! Shit! Fuck! H-holy shit! Ah! Aah! Ahn! Hn! A-aah!" His legs lifted to wrap around Blue's waist, trying to steady himself, but unable to find any purchase on the rapidly moving body. 

"Blue! B-blue! Aaah! F-fuck! Yes! Yes Blue! So good! S-so- Aahn!!"

xxx  
The punishing pace made it hard for Blue to stay in control, rutting against Red like his life depended on it he quickly finished but he didn’t stop. Filling Red with his seed he continued to brutally pound into him not slowing down. Blue groaned as his now sensitive magic had more slick fluid to slide in and out of Red. Letting go of the other neck he panted against it, “Red! You, fuuuu! So tight! GAH! Squeezing me sooo-AH good!” Switching so his right hand was pinning both wrists his left hand moved quickly to grab and play with Reds plump rear before traveling to grab ahold on Red’s tail massaging the magic that formed around it.

xxx

An almost searing heat filled him, causing his spine to bow away from the bed, his chest pressing against the body over top of his own. His cries took on a new pitch as Blue continued to move, sloshing that liquid around. It might have been just his imagination, but it felt like Blue's cum was being pushed deeper with every thrust.

"Please! Ple-aah! Nnn-nahh! Blue! FUCK!" He bucked when he felt that hand on his tail, arms tugging futilely against the grip that held them. He was becoming overwhelmed! He could have sworn his tail had never been so fucking sensitive! Then Blue gripped a little tighter at the very moment that he hit that damn spot inside him and his insides were sent spasming, his release gushing around the thick Blue cock that was spearing him, covering the forming knot at the base.

xxx

The tightness, the oversensitivity, the feeling of Red pressing against, him it was all too much so soon after his first release and the punishing pace he was determined to keep made him go over the edge again joining Red. Biting down on the mark he growled as he continued his movements. Letting go once he felt the last of his seed leave he let go of the other's arms needing his hand to hold himself up as he continued.

After a moment of recuperating he used the hand to grab hold of Reds leg up and over his shoulder so he could get in deeper with each thrust, his eye light long since glazed over and in the shape of hearts. Magic dripping from his fangs as he panted out a groaning moan as his other hand left Reds tail to come and rub the swollen belly the colors mixing and frothing up inside Red nicely to make the prettiest purple he had ever seen. “Re…AH…ed! So, pretty, so full! I wo-AH-nder how much you can take! Fuuuuu! Taking, my cum like a pro! GAH! RED! I’m! FUUU!”

His own words and seeing Red so full urged him onto his third completion, he didn’t think he could cum this much but he just issued a challenge to himself and he now wondered how much Red could take. Thrusting harder into Red he watched as Reds belly swelled just a bit more as he rode it through.

xxx

Red whined high and long, overstimulated tears leaking from his sockets and drool falling from his mouth, from which his tongue also dangled. It was like Blue was high on caffeine again! He just... He kept going! His middle felt so very full, gut distended with that milky blue fluid. 

"A-aahnnn! Ah! Aah! B-blue! I-I ca- aahnnn.. I can't-.. Haa-Ah! S-so... G-gonna b-burst! I-Hnn-nnnh!" It felt so fucking good! But how much /could/ he actually take? He was almost afraid to find out. It felt like just one more spurt would be enough to rupture his insides. 

Another orgasm was wrung from him with the brutal pace, as well as the pressing, stretching feeling of being so overfilled. His cry was soundless as his body tensed, his claws curling in the bedsheets where they'd been left.

xxx

Gasping for unneeded breath he heard the others please that he couldn't take anymore and blue then slowed his movements, sitting up as Red was clinging to the bed. His movements turned torturously slow as each pull out would leak out purple frothing cum showing that the only thing keeping the liquid in was his own cock. 

Hands on Reds hips he pulled Red against him as he thrusted slowly and rough into him. Using this time to catch his breath and slow things down his right hand moved to start playing with reds clit during his slow movements. "God, Red. You're so hot, so swollen with my seed." He groaned as he thrusted as deep as he could go his knot hitting Reds opening.

"Fuuuu, you feel amazing around my cock. With my juices as lube. Taking it all so well, seeing you filled up so nicely. God I'm getting close again Red. GAH! Red, fuck! I'm going to, shit! Red cum with me! Cum with your Alpha! I want to feel you cum with me! Squeeze every last drop out of me!" His movements stayed slow but erratic as he felt another approaching release. His thumb moving faster against the other's clit as he pressed himself all the way in as he started to cum again a growling moan vibrating from him.

 

xxx

Blue slowed down. Red wasn't sure if he was stopping or what, but he thanked the stars anyway, for the break. But then Blue roughly shoved himself back into him, eliciting a sharp gasp. The pace continued like that, each slow but forceful thrust jarring his body and sending a shock of pleasure up his spine.

Once Blue started playing with his clit it became far, far too much for him, but it seemed like he just couldn't cum again. His body was so strung out, so raw... Every touch was too damn much, but still not enough to bring him over again. He keened, the sound both tortured and begging.

Blue's words shot through him, the command rocking him to his core as suddenly his body seized up once more, his vision going white as the last bit of energy was drained from him. As he felt his lover fill him once more, his insides only just reaching the wrong side of uncomfortable, his vision went black and his body went limp.

xxx

Pulling out a small flood of liquid ran out and Blue looked at the passed out Red and smiled fondly before leaning over and kissing the mark. "Leave me to clean the mess up, so rude." Getting up off the bed he found himself unable to stay standing and soon became friends with the floor. Pulling himself back up onto the bed he grabbed a shirt close by and decided to use it to help clean Red up.

It took awhile and a few shirts before he got the majority out it wasn't flowing when his fingers would spread Red open. Which he noted that he should apologize for after he woke. Satisfied with the cleaning job he moved Red up to the pillows before collapsing next to him holding him close in a lazy grip. "I love you Red." Kissing the side of his face he closed his eyes the full exhaustion finally hitting him.

xxx

 

It was perhaps an hour later when hazy red eye lights finally lit back up. With a small groan he tried to roll over,but he found himself wrapped up in a pair of loosely grasping arms that tried to hold him in place. His soul surged for a moment in fear, but unlike before, it quickly abated. He recognized the ivory arms around him, and looking up at the other, he recognized that faintly blue flushed face as well. His sockets were closed, his breathing steady and deep; Obviously asleep. Without the pressure of being looked at,observed, and judged, Red allowed himself a fond smile.

This was his mate. This sweet, wonderful skeleton was his mate. Even while sleeping, he could feel his love and respect. The arms around him were holding onto him, obviously wanting him there and close, but they weren't suffocating or tight. He knew he could get up and walk away anytime he wanted. That was probably what he loved best about Blue.

... He froze. 'Loved'? Did he-... No. Not so soon, right? He hardly knew anything about Blue! Not his favorite color or his birthday... Anything about his family or other friends... He knew what the guy was going to school for, but beyond that? Well... He knew his personality pretty well by now... He knew that Blue loved him...

Red's face took on the shade of his namesake as he pressed it against Blue's chest. Blue's once again naked chest. He found that it didn't bother him nearly so much this time. He nuzzled into the bones. Maybe they should spend some time getting to know eachother better. That could wait until the other was awake though. Throwing an arm over the other's waist, he settled in to doze, happy enough to just stay where he was.

xxx

Blue awoke with a yawn snuggling into whatever he was currently cuddling in his sleep. Eyes opening bright blue lights shining they filled with stars as they took the sight of Red still next to him and still very much naked. His face flushed as he slowly scanned the sleeping form a hand starting to wander the other. Blue agreed with himself that it should be a crime to be so attractive.

Red had moved a bit in his sleep exposing the mark and when his blues eyes caught sight of it he could feel his soul race with glee, unable to stop himself he nuzzled his face up under the sleeping chin and started to softly lap at it. His tongue slowly moving over the mark feeling a tingle sensations every time he went over it. Thinking to himself once more that a mark shouldn't be this big of a turn on.

 

xxx

He wasn't exactly fully asleep when Blue finally woke up. Just... Mostly. So when Blue nuzzled against his neck and started lapping at it? Yeah, that woke up up pretty fast. A shiver raced down his spine and a little moan escaped him at the feeling of Blue's magic sparking against his mark. It made him want to tilt his head back and let the other have all of the access he could possibly want; Do anything for him, really.

But his body was still pretty worn out from earlier. If they got into it again, he wasn't sure he'd be abe to form sentences afterward, let alone walk.

"Mmnnh... Blue... S-stop that ya fuckin- Hnn!" Shit. That really shouldn't feel as good as it did…

xxx

 

Blue placed his mouth over the mark and sucked before releasing with a pop and moving away from Red to give him his space. "Sorry I couldn't resist." Blue tried to sit up and a painful groan passed his teeth. "I regret nothing, it hurts so good... okay not really it just hurts." 

Blue summoned his ecto body and started to massage at his aches not even wasting the energy to heal what he could with his magic. He wanted to keep these aches so he just wanted to rub them down to help sooth. "I may have gone overboard that last time, how are you feeling?"

xxx

 

Blue sucked and Red fucking /whined/, spine arching from the bed as he pressed against the other. Then Blue pulled away and Red was left to pant, his joints flushed faintly with his magic.

"Dick." He muttered, but there was no heat behind it. "I feel like I got fucked twelve ways ta fuckin tuesday. How d'ya think I feel?" He chuckled softly, relaxing back against the pillows. He was actually pretty sore, but it wasn't something he couldn't deal with.

xxx

 

Bringing a hand up he let magic glow in it and had a very perversely joking expression on his face. "I would gladly heal you again." He couldn't resist but to chuckle letting the magic go before he started to run at his body again. "I have found muscles I need to work out more to prevent getting sore again. Should modify my exercise plan to go along this new finding. Here I thought I was covering them all." 

Shrugging he disappeared his body before moving back and curling up next to Red, "I demand nourishment that I don't have to get up for..... know any good places that deliver to the dorm? Preferably something not soaked in grease." His hands started to wander again over the other before landing on his femur starting to massage it softly. 

 

xxx

Red scoffed at the little joke.They both knew sex wasn't going to be on the table again for a bit. Or at least Red knew that and if Blue tried anything then he would learn real quick.

"Hate ta break this to ya, Blue, but... Yer a skeleton. Ain't got no muscles." He chuckled. "And if ya want delivery yer gettin grease. Ain't nothin on wheels better'n pizza. S'also cheaper." And Red's wallet was hurting enough as it was. He was starting to feel a little bad about all of the money Blue had been spending on him. Dinner, coffee... Two florists... It was a bit much.

xxx

“Well if we're getting pizza than I better fill up before it gets here.” A pure playful grin formed on his face as he ducked under the blanket and quickly made his way in between Red’s legs opening them and starts to immediately start lapping at Red pubis placing his mouth around it sucking on it. His hands running along Red’s ilium’s teasing the bones.

xxx

"Wha- Hey! Wait, what're ya-Aah!" He'd barely registered what Blue had said before the guy was gone, under the blanket, and a spike of pleasure had been shot through his body. Blue's mouth was on him and it was the suddenness of it, more than anything, that had him foundering for a moment. Blue's tongue dragged over his bones with that fucking amazing feeling of sparking magic and his own eagerly jumped to attention under the ministrations. A red mass of magic had already started to pool in his pelvis before Red managed to realize what was going on.

"B-blu-uuuh W-wait a-aah! H-hold on-nnngh a sec!" He struggled to speak, Blue's tongue feeling absolutely sinful between his legs. His hands went to the lump of blanket, holding Blue's skull through the fabric. "I-I di-aah! don't- nngh!" Counter to what he was trying to say, however, his hands were holding Blue's skull in place, his legs spreading wider to accommodate the new resident between them. His magic was quickly forming, but it was still mostly malleable due to his conflicting thoughts and the residual fatigue.

xxx

Sucking on the pubis he let go with a pop slowly moving up and freeing his skull and reappearing from under the blanket hovering over Red purposely pressing his pelvis against Red and he smiled innocently down at the other. “I heard you say stop so I did.” He couldn’t resist but to grind lightly against the other making him shiver. “I think we should get dressed and stay dressed if you don’t any more sexual activities to happen because I will not lie, I would love to have you again.”

He leaned over pressing a gently kiss on Reds forehead but not moving away from him until he was told to. Blue planned to get as much physical attention from Red as he could unsure when the next time Red would allow him to ravish his body again.

xxx

Red whined as Blue pulled away, unable to hold the sound in. As Blue spoke, Red looked down at him incredulously, his breath coming in short pants and a red flush across his face. 

"Wha- You- Fuckin- I-..." He couldn't even get his thoughts straight! Let alone his words! But now he was horny and flustered and h-hooooly shit Blue was rubbing against him just right and- Fuck! "Y-yer a fuckin asshole, ya know that?" He growled, hands holding onto Blue's shoulders as Red tried to decide whether he wanted to move them up to that pretty neck and fucking strangle the guy, or push him back down under the blankets.

xxx

He chuckled starting to kiss down the sides of Red’s face until he got to the others neck. Taking his time and enjoying Red’s reaction he went towards the mark kissing it as he slowly ground his pelvis against the other. Unable to resist he hummed against it as he already found out from past actions that the mark seemed to be extra sensitive.

xxx

With a groan, Red tilted his head, allowing the ministrations. His body was pressing up against Blue's light grinding, a humming pleasure building in him. It was slow, gradual. A complete contrast to moments before when Blue dive bombed his crotch.

"Y-yer some kinda hot n cold. I say yes n yer a-all over me. I s-say no n yer completely hands off. You even kno-oow how ta find th'middle road?" He laughed lightly, a hand going to the back of Blue's skull while the other went to trace over flawless ribs.

xxx

Nuzzling lightly he smiled against the mark, “I am the Magnificent Blue after all, if I didn’t know how to listen and please my mate what kind of monster would I be.” He felt a small ball of guilt form because he had to catch himself at the last second, his instinct wanting to say what kind of Alpha but he caught himself. Blue wants to be able to please his mate because he loves him not because of there born rolls.

Ignoring the negative thought he just had he nipped at the mark more in a light fashion just enjoying the moment and their bodies pressed against each other. His soul was fluttering and he couldn't think of a time he felt so light and happy even if his hips were sore the slow grinding helped soothe his aches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry, but this is where this RP is leaving off. Dunno if we'll ever get back to this one... Maybe. If you have any questions or curiosities, feel free to shoot a message at me or Spazzy here or on our tumblrs!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
